


Things my heart used to know

by Netzupetzu



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 65,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netzupetzu/pseuds/Netzupetzu
Summary: You move to the area next to Crystal Lake. You start your perfect life, but then the teens keep coming and disappearing and you get a secret admirer who brings you different kind of gifts. You meet someone from your past and you are not going to let them leave you ever again.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s), Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 90
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

Jason's POV

It has been already two months since they started to build a cabin right outside my territory. Mommy said that I must kill all the workers but I never got a chance to kill them. Because of that I was observing them closely.

They were doing finishing touches to the cabin and a building next to it. Those stupid men never saw me standing right next to the forest line. Those men were stupidly handsome and I felt a little jealous because of that. Since my birth I have been ugly because of my disease. My mommy always said that I was the most handsome boy she had ever seen comforted me but all the other kids said that I was an ugly freak. There was one girl who never said that I freak or ugly.

She was my only friend and because of that she was my best friend. She was a year younger than me. We were friends since we were babies because our mommies were friends. Her name was (Y/n). 

I shooked the thoughts about my childhood friend away from my mind and watched as the men finally finished building the cabin. They packed their stuff and left. After the last of them had left I stepped out from the forest and approached the cabin. The cabin was lovely and I knew mommy would have loved to live in it. Maybe I should expand my territory here too so mommy could live in the new cabin?

I walked over to another building and took a look inside. It was a stable. I remembered when I went to (Y/n) house all those years ago there were horses there. My mommy never allowed me to ride one of the horses because she told me that I would get hurt if I fell down. (Y/n) felt a little bad for me because I never got to ride the horses. Because of that she always let me pet the horses. 

I hear a car coming to the land and I walk back to the forest line. I go behind a tree and look back at the cabin. Two pick up trucks with a horse transport wagons arrived to the cabin and after that came a big moving truck and one smaller car. Six men came out from the vehicles and they started to move furniture inside the cabin and stable. From one of the cars came out (h/l) (h/c) haired young woman. She had pretty (s/c) skin and big (e/c) eyes. She had a flannel shirt and top under that. She had jeans and rider boots. She smiled and told something to the men. ”My sweet, sweet Jason. That's (Y/n)! She came back for you!” I was surprised. I thought she would have forgotten me long time ago. I was happy because she was back but what if mommy was wrong and she didn't remember me?

She went back to the car and opened one of the doors. Out came a dog which was black and white. It started to run around. It looked so fluffy and cute. It suddenly lifted its head and stared right at me. I lifted my hand and waved at it. Its tail was wagging and it started to run to me. (Y/n) looked at it and laughed. ”Benny don't go too far!” She took boxes something from the car. I backed away from the tree and Benny came to me. I stared at it and it was staring at me. When I got a closer look it was even cuter. I started to pet its head. It was wagging its tail and licking my hand. I was so happy!

”Benny come back!” I heard (Y/n) yell. Benny stood up and ran back to her. I watched at (Y/n) again and saw that she was holding a toy on her hand. She threw the toy and Benny went after it. I wanted to play with Benny again. Maybe (Y/n) would like to play together later? I looked at the men and they had two horses with them. One was black and the second was brown and white. They looked cute too. (Y/n) goes to them and tells something to the men and after that the men start taking the horses to the stable. Maybe she would let me pet the horses again!

One of the trucks doors opens and I see a little boy and I look at him. Is he (Y/n)'s kid?! What if she already had a handsome husband? She would never choose me, a freak, over some beautiful man. The boy walked over to (Y/n) and yelled ”Auntie (Y/n) can I go and play with Benny?” (Y/n) turned around and said ”Okay, but don't go too far with him.” The boy smiled and ran away with Benny. The boy is only her nephew and I was a little relieved. I looked at (Y/n) and got lost in her beauty.

(Y/n) POV

I was finally moving to my brand-new home! I was so excited and I brought my nephew John with me because his parents were in a business trip. He was like an angel and I love him. Now he was playing with Benny and I smiled at the sight. He reminded me about my childhood friend Jason. He was so innocent and lovely back then. When I heard the news about his passing I was heartbroken. He was my best friend and I still miss him. I started to lift my things inside the cabin. I moved close to Crystal Lake because I never got a chance to visit the camp when I was younger. Mom always said that it would be waste of time because I needed to help with the horses. I always thought that if I was with him at that summer camp would he still be alive?

I finished putting everything to their right places and sat on the couch. I heard John and Benny playing upstairs together. I smiled and went to the stairs. ”John! I'm going to take care of the horses! Stay inside! I'll be back in 10 minutes!” ”Yeah yeah!” He yelled back at me. I went to the front door and but on my shoes. I went to the stable and smiled at the horses. I had a black mare named Cola and another horse which was brown and white. He was a stallion named Brownie. They were both 5 years old and I used them to go for a ride in the forest. They can also do some farm work but I only used them at work if my farm machines wouldn't work. I put some more hay to them and checked if they had enough water. At the corner in my eye I could see movement and I looked that way. There was nothing so I thought it must have been an animal.

I petted my horses heads and went back to the cabin. I started to make dinner for me and John. I can finally start my own life alone and maybe I can finally get over the loss of my childhood friend and start a family on my own. Tomorrow I will start working on my farm and wait till they bring my cows and sheep. I have to go and take a look at the barn behind the stable. I had to make sure that my animals have the best life in here. I will start my perfect life by the Crystal Lake and I'm not going to let anything change that.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's POV

After midnight I walk over to (Y/n)'s stable. I open the door and go inside. The horses lift their heads to look at me. I walk over to them and tilt my head in wonder. They weren't the same horses she had when we were little. The black one came closer to me and I lifted my hand to it. I remember that (Y/n) told me that horses needed to sniff new people but I can't remember why. Maybe they can smell friendly people?

The horse puts its muzzle on my hand and smells my hand closely. I lift my other hand and start petting its head. It felt nice to pet a horse again after long time. It closes its eyes and the other horse comes closer too to take a closer look at us. I lift my petting hand to the other horse and it smells my other hand. I was so happy because I got two new animal friends and these animal friends were cute! I look around and see two blankets. Maybe they were cold? I didn't want my new friends to get sick!

I walk over to the blankets and take them. I go back to the horses and open the door to their stall. I go inside with them but they don't seem to mind at all. I put the blankets on them and pet their manes. (Y/n) always had the cutest animals when we were younger. Maybe she will appreciate that I but the blankets on them? I walk back to the door and go out. I wave at the horses, before leaving. I'll come back later and see if she likes that. I walk outside and walk over to the cabin. From the window I can see the dog sleeping on the couch. Maybe (Y/n) sleeps upstairs?

”Jason, my sweet boy, there are campers on your territory. Go and take care of them before they find me or find a way to (Y/n)!” I nodded and start walking back to the campsite. Why are they always coming to my territory? I just want to be alone with mommy and (Y/n). I feel anger boiling in me. My blood starts running through my veins as I was getting ready to hunt. I always liked to hunt those campers. I liked to make mommy proud.

(Y/n)'s POV

Next morning I woke up right before sun rise. I get up from the bed with a yawn and go to the bathroom. I do my morning routine, get in the shower, brush my teeth and hair and get dressed. After that I go down the hall and walk to the guestroom where John is sleeping. I peek inside and see him fast asleep on his bed. I smile and close the door. He can sleep a couple more hours then I had to get him up.

I walk downstairs and see Benny sleeping on the couch. He's living like a king right now. He really loves sleeping on that couch. I walk over to him and I put my hand on his head. ”Benny-Venny time to wakey wakey. I'm sure you had your beauty sleep. We have things to do.” Benny huffs loudly but then he got up yawning loudly. He does his stretching but then jumps down all excited. I laugh at that and pet his head.

”Before breakfast lets go and see if the horses are awake.” Benny runs to the front door and I put on my boots. We exit the house and start walking to the stable. The sunrise here was breathtaking. ”Are you excited because the other animals will be here today?” Benny only barks on that and runs over to the stable. We get in the stable and I look at the horses.

I stare at them for a moment. There were blankets on both of them and they look so happy. Did John come here at night and put the blankets on them? I take the blankets off of them and they don't seem to be so happy. ”Well you guys were nice and warm for the night. Did you sleep well?” I smile at them, walking to get them some hay. I check if they have enough water. I look at one empty stall.

I was going to get another horse in the future. I was also thinking making a little camp here where children can come to meet different kind of animals. I was getting today cows and sheep but later I want to get chickens, ducks and rabbits. I'm going to grow some wheat and vegetables in my fields. I smile at the though of my own little farm so close at the Crystal Lake. Maybe sometime John and I can go and take a swim there?

After feeding the horses and making sure that their hoofs were healthy. When I get back to the house, I start making breakfast. When I'm making eggs and bacon, I look over to Benny who is sitting there in patience. ”Go and wake John up. After we eat you can get your breakfast and what's left over from ours.” Benny barks and runs upstairs to get John. I put food on John's plate when I hear footsteps upstairs. I smile when John appears to the kitchen to sit by the table.

”Morning Johnny. Did you sleep well?” He sits down and starts eating his food. ”Yes, I'm just little tired.” I hum and ruffle his hair. ”Yeah I know. It's different to be here than in the city. Would you mind helping me with the animals today? Later we can go horseback riding if you want to.” John smiles at me, nodding eagerly. ”You aren't going to tell my mom that I was on a horse? She's going to be mad if she finds out.” I smile and start eating my breakfast. ”I won't if you tell them that the food I made was delicious.” John starts laughing and nodding. ”I will! I just want to try riding. Can I ride Brownie?” I giggle and pat his head. ”Sure you can ride him! But he can be a little handful.”

After breakfast I feed Benny and John goes to do his morning routine. Later that day we go and take care of the horses. In the evening they bring the other animals, so rest of the evening was busy. We went horseback riding around the old campsite. It was run down after it was abandoned. John looked around in wonder while I look at the lake. So that was Jason's final resting place. The lake looks so beautiful but I only think about how scared he had to be when he drowned.

”What is this place?” John asked as he looked around. His question made me jump a little because I wasn't expecting that. ”Uhh… well this was a campsite called Camp Crystal Lake. It's closed right now after something bad happened here.” John looks at me in excitement. ”What happened here? Please tell me! I'll be good for the rest of the day and tomorrow!” I look at him in and sigh. ”Well a young boy drowned here long time ago. After that his mother did bad things to other people and well… now the place is closed. End of the story.”

I climb down from Cola's back and I take her bridle. I lead her forward while looking around the ground so the horses won't hurt themselves. John rides close behind me. ”What did the mother do?” He asked with fear in his voice. I look up, seeing a campfire that seemed to be fresh. Somebody was here recently. I step back and turn around. ”We need to go back.” I hop on Cola's back and John turns Brownie around and we start heading back. ”Why? What's happening?” Suddenly I hear someone scream behind us. I turn my head and see a woman running towards us. ”Help me please! He's coming!” The horses get spooked and start running through the forest back home.

”John! Hold on and get head down!” I see that he's trying to hold on but he isn't strong enough. He falls off of Brownies back and I feel my heart stop. I jump off of Cola's back when I can't stop her and I hit the ground hard. I feel the pain on my right side and I think I'm going to pass out because of the pain. It feels so unreal right now, like I was having a dream. As I lift my head I see John laying there. I feel the fear coming back. No this can't be happening!

I get up and walk over to John. I sit down when I'm next to him and I start shaking him, trying to make him wake up but get interrupted by a blood-curdling scream from the campsite. I feel my heart start beating faster, panic floating through my veins and I shake him even harder. ”John! Please wake up! We need to go right now!” He doesn't respond and I try to lift him up but I can't get a good grip on him because of the pain in my side. I hear heavy footsteps behind me and feel my heart sink. I slowly turn my head, sweat running down my face and take a look what was behind me.

There is a tall muscular man with worn clothes. He has blood all over him and in his right arm he has a bloody machete. There was blood dripping from the weapon, coloring the leaves on the ground with blood. I look at his face where he wears an old hockey mask. He's breathing heavily as he looks at me. He tilts his head and I start shaking in fear. I feel like I couldn't breathe at all. ”I-I'm so s-sorry sir. You c-can do w-whatever you want w-with me b-but please l-leave h-him alone.” He tilts his head to the other side and reaches out his hand towards me. This is too much for me and I lose my consciousness when he tries to touch me.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's POV

I see (Y/n) losing her consciousness, making her fall down on the ground. I quickly squat down next to her and pick her up in my arms bridal style. She looks so cute when she sleeps and I hug her. She's so warm against me and I love it. I get up and start walking away, but then I remember the boy. I turn back to look at him. I tilt my head and start thinking what I should do. Should I take him too? If I leave him here, (Y/n) would be sad and maybe even angry with me. I didn't want to make her angry! I reach for him, taking a hold on his collar and lift him from his collar. I lift him to my shoulder and start walking back to my cabin.

When I get back home, I go inside and take them to my bedroom. I put them on my bed then I lift my blanket on them and but my teddy bear next to (Y/n). I love that bear and maybe she will like it too when she wakes up. I move (Y/n)'s hair behind her ear from her face and look at her face closely. She became so pretty after all these years. I lower my masked face closer to her face and press my face against her cheek. It fills my heart start beating faster and I close my eyes from the comforting touch. She smells so nice! I get back up and sit on a chair in the corner of the room. I should wait for them to wake up.

After a long time, I hear a groan from the bed which makes me look up. The boy sits up and looks around the room, eyes filled with pain. He stops when he sees me and his eyes widen with fear. I get up and move closer to him to take a closer look at him. He tries to get away but then he looks at (Y/n). He goes closer to her and hugs her, hiding his face on her side. He seemed to be afraid. I stop by the bed and tilt my head from his actions. He looks at me but then hides his face again. ”Auntie (Y/n). Please wake up!” He says with a voice filled with terror. I lift my hand and put it on his head, giving is head a little pat. He shakes more but after a while he stops shaking. He looks at me in fear but there's also curiosity filled in his eyes.

”W-who are you?” He asks and I tilt my head at his words. He didn't seem to be mean child but a curious one. I take the teddy bear from (Y/n) and offer it to him, giving it a little shake. He studies it first but then takes it. I tilt my head back up straight and just stare at him. ”Can you talk?” He asks curiously and I shake my head quickly. This boy seems nice to me and maybe he could be my friend too! ”My name is John. Can I call you umm… Hocky?” I think about the name but after thinking about it I nod. I think it's a nice nickname to me. He's little a hesitant at first but then starts to relax little. He talks with me for a while and I start liking this boy more and more.

After a while later we hear a new groan. (Y/n) starts to wake up and I get more excited but then hesitate little. What if she doesn't remember or recognize me? John seems to get more excited and gives her arm a little shake. ”Auntie (Y/n)! You're finally awake.” (Y/n) looks at John and gets up fast. ”John! Are you hurt?” She starts looking him around, making John only laugh at her actions. ”Auntie, I'm okay! I just talked with Hocky.” (Y/n) looks at him, confusion written on her face. ”Hocky? Who's that?” John looks at me, giving me a smile and points towards me. ”He's behind you.” (Y/n) stops at that and slowly looks at me. I can feel that she is suddenly really tense. I look at her eyes and see the terror fill them. ”Jason, she doesn't recognize you. Make her remember” Mommy says, making me understand her reaction. I lift my hand towards her face. She tries to back away but I put my hand on her cheek and put my other hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down the same way I used to do when we were younger.

She looks at me in confusion, her eyes traveling up and down on my figure. I tilt my head to the side and rub my thumb on her soft skin. I used to rub her cheeks almost all the time when we were younger. I really liked to do that to her cheeks. She lifts her hand on my mask to touch the rough material of it and looks deeply into my eyes. Her (e/c) orbs are studying my brown ones. Suddenly I see her eyes widen and she puts her other hand on the other side of my mask, rubbing it softly which makes me feel happy. ”It can't be…” She says and I lean in her other hand, waiting her to continue patiently. ”Jason? Is that really you?” She asks and I give her a nod. I missed her so so much and now she's here with me. I'm not going to let her go anymore.

(Y/n)'s POV

I can't believe it. Jason is still alive! I smile at him, giving him a big strong hug. I hold him like if he was going to disappear if I let go of him. ”Jason! Oh my god! I've missed you so much!” I can feel tears in my eyes and they make their way down my cheeks. I was crying from happiness for the first time in forever and I liked it! He puts his forehead against mine, giving me small little whines. I smile from his touch but then John tugs on my shirt. I remove my face from Jason's face and turn around to look at him. ”Do you know him Auntie?” He asks with curiosity filling his voice and I give him a smile and a couple of nods. ”Yeah, his name is Jason. He's my old friend.” John nods and then smiles again. ”Nice to meet you Jason! But I liked the name Hocky more.” Jason waves at him and I smile at their cuteness. But then I feel my heart stop when I realized what happened back at the camp site. How could I forget!

”Oh my god! Cola and Brownie! We need to find them!” I get up fast, making my own vision spin for a file while Jason and John look at me but then John shots up too. ”But Auntie. How can we find them? They can be anywhere!” I start to feel tears fill my eyes. I don't want anything bad to happen to them! ”I know but we need to try! What if they meet a pack of wolves or a bear? Or hurt themselves?” Jason walks to me and wipes the tears from my eyes, making little whimpering noises as to calm me down. He moves to the door, motions us to follow him. I nod, taking John's hand and we start to follow him wherever he was taking us.

After what felt like hours of fallowing Jason around, he leads us to a big meadow. I can see Cola and Brownie eating grass happily and I sighed in relief. I release John's hand and crouch in front of him taking a hold on his shoulders. ”I'll get them. You stay here with Jason okay?” He nods and I get up, turning to Jason giving him a smile. ”Can you watch him for a while.” Jason nods eagerly, patting John's head which makes me smile wider. I start walking to the meadow, trying not to scare the horses. ”Cola! Brownie! There you are. Are you okay?” They look at me for a while but then Brownie runs up to me and leans his head on my shoulder. I pet his head, smiling widely. He has always been little more friendly than Cola. Cola looks at us but then walks to us still little scared. I hop on Brownie's back and ride over to Cola, not scaring her if I approach her alone. I take her bridle straps and tie them to Brownie's saddle. I ride back over to Jason and John but when the horses see Jason, they go happily to him.

They lean their heads on his hands, making me smile. ”So you have met them already. Did you put the blankets on them?” Jason nods, petting their heads while John hops on Cola's back. I look sadly at Jason, who seemed to be happy to pet the horses. ”Jason we need to get back home.” Jason looks at me and walks over to me, putting his hand on my thigh like he's begging us to stay with him. I put my hand on his, giving him comforting smile. ”You can come anytime. I can leave the backdoor open for you so you can get inside.” Jason looks at me sadly and I put my hand of his masked cheek. ”I won't go anywhere and leave you alone again. I need to take care of the animals.” Jason nods and then steps aside giving us more room. We start riding back to home but I turn around to wave Jason goodbye. ”See you later Jason. Thank you for saving us!” He waves back at us happily and then starts walking back to his cabin.

When we're riding back home I start thinking this situation over again. My old friend, who was assumed dead was alive after all this time. At the campsite earlier, he was covered in blood and he had a bloody machete in his hand. The girl said someone was chasing her in the forest and I believe that Jason was chasing her for some reason. I was really happy to meet him again but I haven't seen him in long time and I don't know what he became after all these years. He was shy and loving when he was younger, so I don't think he will harm us. I just need to get to know the new Jason.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n)'s POV

After taking care of all the animals and John, I was tired. I knew that Jason might come to a visit, so I sat on my porch and waited for him to come over. It was already dark and creepy, but I didn't mind. I just wanted to see him again. I took a sip from my hot cocoa and adjusted my blanket on my shoulders. It was little chilly here but I could manage. I look at the stars and the moon. They were beautiful here where they were more visible and I couldn't believe that I lived in a city for a short time. I always missed countryside.

I look at the barn and almost have a heart attack. Jason was standing there, looking at me silently. I didn't know how long he was there but I was startled because of him. “Jason! You scared the shit out of me!” I say to him, but then I started to laugh. As my heartbeat started to go back to normal, he approached me. He sat down next to me, little confused when I was still giggling at him. He lifted his hand and patted my shoulder, as if asking if I was okay. I smile at him and took a hold on his hand giving it a little squeeze. His hand felt warm but rough against my hand, but I didn't mind.

“So, you're still alive. What have you done during these years Jason?” I ask him, looking at that hockey mask. He tilted his head but didn't answer me. There was an awkward silence between us. “You can't talk anymore, can you?” I ask him and he nods quickly. I feel bad for him. He used to talk almost all the time to me when we were younger, but he was so shy that he was silent if there were people he didn't know or didn't like. I lift my hand on his hockey mask covered cheek. “Oh Jason. What happened to you was horrible. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you.”

Jason shook his head and leaned his head forward, pressing his forehead against me which he used to do when we were younger. I smile at him, lifting my other hand on his other cheek. I lean my head back and look at him up and down. “But look at you now! You are huge!” I say to him smiling widely. He nodded eagerly, but then pointed at me and pinched his index finger and thumb together. “Are you saying I'm tiny?” I ask him. He nods quickly and gives me a tight hug. He's so clingy right now, but he has been alone so long.

“Jason, would you like to come inside? I can make you some food.” He looks at me, but then tilts his head thinking it over. After a while he nods and I stand up with him. I open the door, stepping aside to let him go inside first. He gets in and looks around the house. I close the door, making my way to the kitchen. Jason look through my stuff at the living room but stops when he sees Benny laying at the hallway. Benny jumps up and goes to Jason wagging his tail. Jason starts petting him all over, making me smile widely. Benny seems to like him.

“Jason, can I ask you something?” I say to him, making him stop and looking at me then he nods. “What happened to the girl that we met in the forest?” Jason gets up and looks at me like a kicked puppy. He comes to me but he shifts his eyes to look at the floor. He is looking at it like it was the most interesting thing ever. After a while he lifts his head and takes my hands. He lifts them to his chest and he was nodding. I was confused but he releases my other hand and points at himself. “You were chasing her?” I ask him and he nods, looking at the floor. I must admit that I was little nervous. “Why would you do something like that? What happened?” Jason looks at me but then he took a machete from his belt. I look at it little scared and see that it had some old blood.

Jason lets my arm go and he looks at me sadly. He turns around and makes his way towards the front door. “Jason! Please don't go. I don't care. I'm sure you had your reasons.” I quickly say, stopping him with my words. He looks at me confused but I smile at him. “You're my best friend. Anything you need, just come here and I will get it to you. You can even sleep here if you want to.” He comes to me quickly and takes me in a bone crushing hug. I giggle little and I pat his shoulders. I heard him whine little, like he was crying. “Jason, it's okay!” I try to comfort him, but he only continues his whining.

After giving me a long tight hug, he let me go and looks at me, making me smile. “Would you like to have pancakes?” He nods, taking me once more into a hug. I giggle little, hugging him back, enjoying the warmth of my friend. He releases me but then he pets my head a couple of times. I turn around and make my way to the kitchen to make those pancakes to him. His mother made the best pancakes when we were younger and there are times when I miss her and her cooking. Jason goes back to Benny and starts petting him again. Benny was over the moon of the attention and brings his toys to Jason. After making the pancakes I put them on the table and go to look for Jason. He wasn't in the living room and I was confused. I start looking for him but I couldn't find him anywhere downstairs.

I go upstairs and see that the door from my room is open. I walk over and look inside. I see Jason standing there with Benny next to him and he was looking at my photos of my relatives and friends. He had one photo in his hand and was looking at it. “Jason, what are you doing?” He jumps and looks at me with like he had done something bad. I walk to him, little amused by his reaction. I look at the photo in his hand which was a picture of us at my parents ranch. We were sitting on our porch and smiling so widely. It was taken year before he died. I lean on his arm and look at the picture. “We were so happy back then. You always wanted to ride the horses, but your mother never let you do that.” I say to him shifting my gaze to his face.

He was looking at me and then put the photo back. He took another photo where I was with baby John. “That's John when he was just couple months old. He's parents are at a business trip now. His my brother's son. You remember Eddy, right?” He nods and puts the photo back. He turns to me and hugs me again but then he lifts me up. I look at him in wonder and he carries me downstairs, Benny following us closely. He makes his way to the kitchen and puts me back down. I laugh little by his action and give him a big hug. “You're so cute right now. Your pancakes are on the table. I'll give you some apple juice.” He nods as I release him and he walks over to the pancakes.

I go to the fridge, getting the apple juice and pouring it in a glass. When I turn around, I see that Jason had already eaten all the pancakes from the plate. I was little shocked that he ate all of them that fast, but maybe he was just very hungry. I put the glass in front of him but he just stares at it if waiting something. He shifts his gaze to me and whines little. “Do you want a straw?” I ask and he nods. I get one straw and put it in the glass. He takes the glass, bringing it to his face and threads the other end of the straw from one of the holes of the hockey mask. He drinks it quickly, leaving me to watch him in amaze. I haven't seen anyone drink that fast.

Jason looks at me after putting the empty glass on the table, then he nods as a thank you. “You're welcome. Anytime you want to eat something, just come here and I will make you something.” I smile at him and he nods again. I look at the clock and see it's almost midnight. I have to get up early next morning to take care of the animals in the farm. “It's so late and I need to get in bed. Would you like to stay for the night?” Jason shakes his head to decline the offer as he gets up. Maybe he wants to be alone for a while? After all this is a big change in his life.

He walks to the door then turns to look at me. I walk over to him, giving him a big hug as a goodbye. “Good night Jason. See you tomorrow.” He nods and hugs me back. After the hug he leaves, disappearing into the forest. I smile after him, closing and locking the door behind me. He was still a sweetheart after all this time. But my mind goes back to the girl, who Jason was chasing. I wanted to know what she did to him to make him attack her like that. I yawn and go to the bedroom. I quickly do my night routine and flop down the bed. I was so tired after today, but maybe tomorrow won't be so long.


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n)'s POV

I let the cattle out in the field but I was horrified to see that someone had broken my spike fence which kept the horses and cows inside the field. The wires were cut and they were hanging loosely in the wind. In the crime scene were beer bottles everywhere. I was livid! After the cops had come and took a look at the fence they said they couldn't do anything and that probably some teenagers cut the fence. Thank goodness John was here because I could have gone for a manhunt myself.

I was fixing the fence and John was playing around with Benny. The cows and horses weren't bothered by them and they were happily eating grass. I heard a someone approaching me and I look over to the forest only to see Jason coming towards me holding a lamb in his arms. I looked at him little confused to see the little lamb but then I realize that it was one of my lambs. Did he steal it?

“Jason what's going on?” I get up and walk over to him. He hands the lamb over to me and then he points at the forest. I look at the forest and then at the lamb. “You found it?” I ask him and he nods. I feel anger boil in me and I huff in anger. Jason took a step back probably thinking I was angry with him. I look at him but his eyes were clued to his legs and he looked to be sad. “Oh Jason! I'm not angry at you.” I pat his shoulder and he gives me a little nod, but he doesn't seem to be convinced.

“Some idiots destroyed my fence and probably stole this little one.” I say and make my way down to the sheep and Jason was following me like a lost puppy. I put the lamb down with the other sheep and it runs happily back to its mother. I turn to look at him only to see that he seemed to be furious. His eyes burned with hatred and I felt a shiver run down my spine. His hand took a hold of his machete's handle and I quickly put my hand on his. “Wait. It's okay. They're probably gone by now.” He sends me a little sad look before he goes back to the fence and started to fix it himself.

He was replacing the wire with new one and I watched him little amazed. I saw his muscles through his shirt and I had to admit that he was well built. I knew he was handy and I was proud of him. After five minutes he had fixed the fence and turned to look at me. He seemed to be happy and he gave me thumbs up. “Jason. Thank you so much!” I send him a wide smile and happily clap my hands. I look at his work and nod in amazement. He was really talented. “I should let you do all the fixing around. You are WAY better than me!” I said laughing little and he shrugs little. He was so cute!

“Jason!” I hear John yell behind me and Jason looks little startled. John runs past me and hugs his leg. Jason looked at him little confused but then he petted his hair. Benny runs up to them and sits next to Jason. John smiles widely at Jason and I felt my heart melt from their cuteness! “Can you please lift me up?” John asked with hope in his eyes. I was little concerned because Jason surely didn't have much experience with children and I don't know how he will react if something happened.

“John. Jason doesn't know you that well. He may not be comfortable enough to lift you up.” I say softly to John but Jason only shakes his head. He picked up John in his arms and lifted him on his shoulder like he used to do to me when we were younger. He was strong back then. I smile at the memory as Jason started to walk around the field while John was laughing loudly. I was happy that John had someone to play with while I was working. I laughed when I looked them play together.

“Hey guys! I have to go and sow some seed in the other field. I should be back within an hour and if you get thirsty there is juice in the fridge.” I yell at them and John turned to look at me. “Yeah sure! See you later.” Jason waved at me before they started to play together while Benny was following closely behind them. I walk over to the barn but there were some people looking around. I was little angry that they were trespassing but maybe they had a good reason?

I saw two girls and three boys who all looked to be on their teens. They had their car behind them and it had some bags inside. One of the guys saw me approaching them and turned to look at me with a smile. He was good looking but he wasn't my type. “Is there something you need?” I ask them coldly but they didn't seem to be bothered. “Hey! We wanted to visit the old campsite. Do you know where it is?” The boy asked and I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew if I told me where to go, they would die and Jason would be on harm's way if they had any weapons with them. I didn't want him to get hurt.

“I'm not sure it's even this way. You should find another place to go camping. Besides you would be trespassing there.” I say to them while looking around. I hope Jason is distracted by John so these kids had enough time to leave here before he sees them. “Hmm but in this map it was supposed to be this way.” He said while he took another look at the map. On of the girls snarled and looked me up and down. “I'm sure this hillbilly doesn't know where she even lives. Or she is probably hiding something there.” She says with amusement in her voice.

I send her an angry glare. What did she just say to me? I look behind them only to see that John, Jason and Benny were looking at me behind the barn. My eyes landed on Jason's mask and I almost calmed down. I smiled sweetly at the teens. “Well if you are that curious about it, the camp is on that way. But remember I warned you about the trespassing! The owner of that place will get really mad.” I say to them sweetly and the boy only laughs little. “Don't worry. We'll be sneaky around there. No one has to know.” He said with a smile on his face.

I nod with a little shrug. “Well I warned you. Good day!” I walk past them and in the barn. I hear them get back in the car and drive away. I started to look over for the seed bags but hear two sets of footsteps coming behind me. I look over my shoulder to see John and Jason looking at me, both of them seemed to be little concerned. “What they wanted?” John asked little scared. He was scared for the animals safety when he saw the broken fence. I ruffle his hear with a laugh. “They were looking for that campsite we visited. I just told them were to go.” I say smiling at him. I saw Jason twitch little as he looked at me little worried. I give him a little smile and a nod.

“You don't have to worry John. Go and play little more. After I do what I have to, I'll make some food for us.” I start to lift up the bags again but Jason lifts them for me. “We could help you so it can be done faster. Right Jason?” John asked him smiling and Jason nodded eagerly. They really seemed to want to help me. I smile at both of them and nod. “Sure let's get going!” They start to follow me and I was glad to have some help so the job could be done faster. Besides, later I wanted to talk to Jason about those teenagers.


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n)' POV

After dinner John was playing with Benny at the field again while Jason and I were sitting on the porch watching over them. My eyes were clued on Jason, who was watching closely at John to make sure that he was okay. He seemed to like him even after knowing him for a short time. He turns his masked face to me and tilts his head as to ask what I was thinking about. My mind went back to those teenagers who came earlier. I sigh deeply and look at John. Jason starts to whimper lowly probably thinking that he did something wrong.

“It's okay Jason. I was just thinking about those teenagers from earlier.” His back straightens immediately and he waits for me to continue. “Look, I'm not stupid and I know that you are probably going to kill them.” Jason nods his head but then hangs his head low. I lift my hand on his shoulder, giving him a couple of pats on his shoulder. “I'm not scared of you. You don't have to worry about that.”

Jason gives me a side hug, bringing a smile on my face. He was just so adorable! “But.” I continue and he lets go to look at me again. “I don't want to hear their screams near here, especially if John is visiting me. And I don't want you to get hurt.” I say quietly, making him nod. “And every time you get blood on you and you want to come inside the house, you have to use that hose right there to clean your shoes and take the bloody clothes off of you so I can wash them.” 

Jason nods eagerly and puts his pinky up to give me a pinky promise. I smile at his sweetness and wrap my pinky around his. His hands were huge compared to mine. He pets my head happily and then runs his fingers through my hair. Jason turned his gaze back to look after John and Benny. John throws a tennis ball and Benny runs after it. Jason gets up and goes over to the boys. John happily gives him the ball and Jason throws the ball little further away and Benny happily runs after it.

I smile at them. It has been a long time since Jason had any company since he drowned and I was happy that he wanted to play with John. I get up and walk back inside. I should call Eddy and tell that everything is fine over here. I leave the door open so I could hear the boys play outside while I make to the phone call. I put the number on the phone and start my call. I still can hear John's laughter while I wait for Eddy to pick up the phone.

“Hello?” I hear Eddy's raspy voice at the other end and turn my attention at the call. “Hi Eddy. I wanted to tell you that everything is fine over here. John is playing outside with Benny.” I happily say to him but he only huffs. “You know that Lisa and I don't want him to play with some stupid animals.” I roll my eyes. He knows that Benny wouldn't even hurt a fly. “You have lived with animals your whole life! You know that they aren't that bad if you know how to handle them. I wouldn't put him in harm's way!” 

Eddy huffs and puffs on the other end and I can feel him facepalm on the other end. “That is one reason why I moved into a city. To get away from them.” Eddy says angrily. He didn't like animals after he had met John's mother Lisa, who despised all the animals. Every time she came over to our parent's house, she always complained about the smell of the animals. I didn't like her at all. “Just tell him not to play with that dog anymore. Please?” He please on the other end and I sigh in defeat. “Fine. I will tell him that.”

“Thanks (Y/n). I will call you when we come to get him.” Eddy says quickly and I look outside at the boys, who were now chasing each other. I smile at them and turn my attention back on the phone. “Would you like to talk with John? I can call him over.” He pauses for a moment, thinking it over. “ No, tell him that we love him and miss him. I have to go now. Bye.” Eddy ends the call before I have a chance to answer. I look at the phone dumbfounded. If my child was hundreds of miles away from me, I would like to hear their voice everytime I got a chance!

I slam the phone shut and walk back outside. Their behavior was unbelievable! I sit back down the stairs of the porch and look at the boys. Jason look at me and probably realizes that I was upset. He makes his way to me, making John to look at me too. John runs to me, passing by Jason and sits in front of me. Jason sits next to me and puts his hand on my shoulder, comforting me. “Aunt (Y/n), what's wrong?” John asks and I send him a smile and pet his head.

“It's fine. I just called your father and he said that he and your mother love and miss you.” I say, petting his cheek. He looks at little sad. “He didn't want to talk with me?” John asks, his voice quivering little and tears forming in his eyes. I give him a little hug. “He's busy, you know that right?” He nods sadly as tears fall down his eyes. I quickly wipe them away from his cheeks, trying to comfort him. Jason whines little next to me and pets his head. John looks at Jason and smiles little. I look at them little sadly.

“It's okay auntie. I know he's super busy sometimes.” John smiles through his tears. I give his forehead a little kiss. I'm not going to tell him not to play with Benny. His little heart would break if he couldn't play with his best friend anymore. John dries his tears on his sleeves. “Jason, do you have parents?” My head snaps to look at Jason, little worried. I don't know how he will react. Jason's good eye widens under his mask while he looks at John.

“John. I don't think Jason would want to answer that-.“ I was interrupted when I heard Jason whine behind his mask. “Mmmo….mmmmm….mmmyy.” I hear a low, raspy voice come behind his mask. It was muffled behind his mask but his answer was crystal clear. John looks at Jason with a huge smile on his face. “You have a mommy. I have one too!” He yells and I giggle little. Jason nods eagerly at John's words. John climbs on Jason's lap and gives him a big hug. “Jason I know that you are auntie's friend but can you be my friend too?” John asks innocently from the giant man.

Jason looks at him for a while, making me worry again. I put my hand on his shoulder, giving it a little rub. I see that he was shaking, his eyes watering at the little boy's words. Jason nods quickly and gives John a big hug. I feel my heart melt at his reaction. John hugs him back, comforting him. Jason whimpers little behind his mask. “Oh Jason. It's okay! Come here!” I give Jason a big hug too.

Jason's POV

Tears were running down my masked cheeks. John wanted to be my friend and I was over the moon. I wanted to be his friend because he was really nice to me. I loved the attention (Y/n) and John gave me. I let John go from my hug and he smiles widely at me. I pet his head happily and put him back down. John runs off to play with the dog again. (Y/n) and I were sitting there again, looking at John and Benny play.

“I'm so glad that you are back in my life Jason. I don't know what I would do without you.” (Y/n) says while she was looking at me with her (e/c) shining in a sunlight. I look at those perfect eyes and lean my forehead against hers. She smiles widely but then she lifts her head and kisses my masked forehead. I feel a blush creep on my face and close my eyes. I was too happy to sense a danger lurking in the dream world, waiting a perfect opportunity to strike again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I wanted to say that I am so glad that you are still interested to read this story. It brings me some much joy to know that you like this story enough to still keep reading it! It is my first time writing something that isn't written in my own language. So if there's any grammar error, I apologize about them and try to fix them if I notice them. Thank you so so much and I try to continue this story as soon as I can. Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Jason's POV

I was going after the final teen in the middle of the forest. Hunting her down was easy because she was screaming when she was running away from me. It was the one who insulted (Y/n) and I was going to make her pay for that. I was holding my bloody machete in my tight grasp as my rage was flowing through me, making me feel more powerful than before.

After cornering the girl in the forest, she tries to plead with me. She was saying that she was sorry about the trespassing but I wasn't going to let her go. I slam the machete in her head, making her go down easily. I take the machete out of her open head and let the body hit the floor. I start hiding the bodies around the campsite so nobody would find them. Especially (Y/n) and John.

After taking care of everything, I start looking through their bags. I take all the food they have with me, so I could give them to (Y/n) later. I find a cute keychain that she would like. It was a silver horse. “Jason, my sweet boy. (Y/n) is going to love it when you give it to her.” Mommy says and I feel a smile sneak on my face. I wanted to make (Y/n) happy and if this little thing makes her happy, I will find hundreds of them to give her.

I walk back over to my own little home and go to my mommy's shrine to make sure she's alright. I relight the candles that had been blown out. After taking care of everything, I go to my own bedroom and lay down. I felt tired for the first time in forever. Playing with kids and taking care of farm animals was hard and I don't know how (Y/n) could do it alone. I close my eyes to drift off to sleep.

_I was walking around the campsite until I heard (Y/n) and John's laughter from the lake. I feel a smile form on my face as I walk over there only to see that John was swimming in the lake and (Y/n) was laying on the shore with a red and green striped bikini on. Her (h/c) hair was on a high ponytail and she hand sunglasses on. She turns to look at me and starts to laugh at me._

_“There you are mama's boy! Did you come for a swim?” (Y/n) asks me while laughing at me like one of those my bullies long time ago. I was little hurt from her comment and I look down to my feet. Why was she suddenly so hostile to me? Didn't she like me? “Jason? Are you going to kill me now?” (Y/n) asks while laughing and I look up to her and shake my head quickly. I didn't want to kill her and I would never want to even hurt her!_

_“Aww, aren't you man enough to do that or are you too stupid?” She says innocently and I knew something was wrong. She never was mean to me even if she was angry with me. I take my machete from my belt and look around. I notice that John was gone from the water and I turn to look at (Y/n) who was now with someone. There was all too familiar face looking at me behind her back. A clawed hand was wrapped around her body._

_“Hello again mama's boy. You have a nice-looking piece of meat as your “friend”. And there is little piggy too with her.” The dream demon said and I feel my smile turn into a frown. He was back and probably wants a revenge. He let's his clawed hand slice her throat open and I run up to them. He disappears as I reach them and look at (Y/n). I know that if you die in the dreamworld, you will die in real life. But this (Y/n) wasn't real or I hoped that she wouldn't be. My heart would break if she died._

_I hear laughter behind me and I turn to look at the source. The demon was at the pier and he was laughing his wicked laugh. “What's wrong you big idiot? Did you miss Freddy?” He says with his rotten smile on his face. I look at him, anger boiling in me. I had to wake up and make sure that (Y/n) and John were okay. I turn to walk away and wake myself up but he laughs again._

_“Take my greeting to them and say old Freddy would like to meet them.” He says making me worry. If (Y/n) or John learns about him, their lives could be in danger. I couldn't make that happen. I feel sharp claws on my back which make me to turn around. His claws meet my mask, making some scratch marks on it. I swing my machete towards him but it doesn't do anything to him. His laughter was the last thing I heard before waking up._

I rise up from my bed and take off my mask. I felt the fresh air hit my face after a long time. I look at the mask and see that there are scratch marks on it. I huff and look closer at them with my good eye. Maybe I could hide them from (Y/n) somehow? She told me not to get hurt. Maybe she wouldn't even notice them. I trace them down to see how deep they were but I didn't know how to get rid of them.

I whine little and but the mask back on. There was no way to hide the marks and I couldn't risk that (Y/n) and John would find out about Freddy. I look at the foods and that keychain and make my decision. I take them in my arms and walk out of my home. I walk all the way back to (Y/n)'s house. I walk inside from the door she left open for me and go to the kitchen. I leave the foods on kitchen counter.

I hear light footsteps behind me and turn around to see Benny. He was looking at me while his tail was wagging. I crouch down on his level and pet his head. He sits in front of me giving my mask a couple of licks. I give him a quick hug and get up from the floor. I walk towards the bed and head over to (Y/n)'s bedroom. I open the door quietly to see that (Y/n) was sleeping on the bed silently. I walk next to her as quietly as I can.

I lift her blanket, which had slipped off to her during her sleeping, on her to make sure she didn't get sick from the coldness. When she was warm again, a smile formed on her face. It made my heart beat faster as I smiled at her. I leaned down to her face and gave her a nose kiss. I brush some of her hair off of her face to look at her one more time before leaving. I leave the horse keychain to her bedside table for her to see the next morning.

I start walking back out of the room with a heavy heart. “Jason?” I hear (Y/n) call behind me and I turn my head to look over my shoulder at her. I thought that I was quiet enough but I failed to let her sleep. (Y/n) sat up to look at me with tired eyes. She stretches her arms and let her other arm run through her hair. “Jason, is something wrong?” She asks and I shake my head. She looks at me suspecting something but then lays back down on her bed.

She lifts the blanket on her shoulder with a huff. “If you wanted to sleep with me, you should only say so.” She says while closing her eyes. It was my turn to be confused. She didn't freak out even if I was in her bedroom. She pats the bed next the her. “Just come here.” She says and I walk over to the other side of the bed and sit down next to her. I lay down with little hesitation and her arms wrap around my other arm.

I feel my heart start beating faster as she falls asleep next to me again. I look at her and it gets harder and harder to leave her side like I wanted to do. It was to protect her from Freddy but I didn't want to be alone again. I didn't want to lose her again. I just have to think a good lie for the marks so (Y/n) wouldn't get angry and I wouldn't have to tell her about Freddy.


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/n)'s POV

I wake up when I hear Benny barking downstairs. I sit up and listen for a while. I feel movement beside me and see that Jason sits up next to me looking as confused as I was. “Morning.” I say to him and he gives me a little nod. I get up from the bed with a stretch. It was little weird that he came here at night but then again maybe he was just lonely.

“I will go and take a look at what he's barking at.” I say and make my way downstairs. Benny was barking at the door so I walk over there and open it but I couldn't see anything. I look around little confused but then close the door. “What is it boy?” I ask but he only looks at the door. I hear heavy footsteps behind me and I turn around to face Jason. He was looking at me but I notice scratch marks on his mask.

“Jason, what happened to your mask?” I walk over to him and take a closer look at the mask. He shakes his head and points at the window. I turn my eyes to look at it and see that there was a big tree outside. Jason points at it and nods his head. “You scratched it on a branch?” I ask him and he nods eagerly. I cross my arms and send him a look. “Really?” I ask him and he nods again, little slowly this time.

“You wouldn't lie to me Jason?” I ask him sweetly and he shakes his head quickly. I hum at him. He isn't a good liar. “Are you sure?” I ask and he nods again. I nod with him and lift my hands up. “Okay Jason, I believe you.” I say to him happily and he seems to be relieved. If he wanted to have some secrets, it would be fine by me. Maybe he was thinking that I would be angry at him because he got hurt? But he didn't seem to be that hurt to me.

“I'll go and do my morning routine. You can wait here or go and wake up John.” I say to him and he nods and heads upstairs. John really likes Jason and that makes me happy. Usually he doesn't have much to do when I was doing farm work and he was little lonely. But now that Jason is here again, he can have someone to play with him. And maybe Jason needs him too. He finally has someone to play with after all the years of loneliness. 

After getting ready for the day, I walk to the kitchen to do some breakfast. I take out some eggs and bacon from the fridge for all three of us. I didn't see John or Jason but I could hear some laughter and running around upstairs. They were probably playing already. After breakfast was ready, I walked over to the stairs to inform John and Jason. “Boys! Breakfast is ready!” I yell and hear John run up to stairs. “Okay auntie!” He says, a wide smile on his face.

“Remember to be nice to Jason!” I say to him and he nods. “I'm nice to him. We were just playing!” He says and runs back to his room. I shake my head with a smile. Those two are just so adorable. I walk back to the kitchen and Benny was sitting there, looking at me silently almost like he was seeing something I couldn't see. “Are you okay boy?” I say and walk over to him. I pat his head and he was still just staring at me with his brown eyes. He was acting little weird right now but maybe he was just tired.

John and Jason walk to the kitchen to wait for the food. As Jason walks past me, I can see that there is scratch marks on his back too. But these were spelling out something. “Jason, wait.” I say to him and he stops in his tracks. I walk over to him and take a closer look at the marks. They were spelling FREDDY in big letters. Was he one of his friends or? “Who is Freddy?” I ask him and Jason turns around to look at me, a horrified look in his eyes.

He puts his hands on my shoulder and shakes me little. He shakes his head furiously as his hold tightens on my shoulders. “Ow, Jason! You are hurting me!” I say to him and he lets go of my shoulders and falls to his knees in front of me. I look at him confused as he wraps his arms around me and rests his head against my stomach. John looks at us alarmed that something was happening and I put my other hand on Jason's head and the other one on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” I ask him, starting to get worried but he shakes his head. This Freddy guy must be pretty bad if he is reacting this way. His shoulders were shaking like he was crying. Was he afraid? “Jason! What is wrong? You know you can tell me.” I say to him and he lifts his head to look at me. Sadness was filling his eyes as some tears escaped from them. “Oh Jason! Don't be sad!” I say and get on my knees in front of him.

I wrap my arms around him to give him a tight hug. “Shh, it's okay Jason.” I say to him as he was still crying. He turned his face to my neck and I could feel his warm tears hit my skin. He was still shaking from sadness and that broke my heart. “Is he a bad guy?” I ask him and he nods against my neck. “Where is he?” Jason lets me go and puts his hands together and puts them next to his head. He tilts his head as a sleeping motion.

“Is he sleeping?” I ask him but he shakes his head and then he points at his head. I look at him, thinking over his clues. “Dream?” I ask him and he nods again. “He is in dreams?” I question him again, making him nod again. I put my hands on his masked cheeks, trying to comfort him as best as I could. “It okay. He can't hurt you.” I say but he shakes his head and points at me. “He wants to hurt me?” He nods at my question and hugs me again.

Who was this Freddy and why did he want to hurt me? Was he Jason's enemy? I pat his back as comfort. I was going to help him. I don't care if it would be the final thing I ever do but Jason didn't deserve this. “Come on now Jason. Let's talk about this little later. Let's eat before it gets cold.” I say to him and he nods. I get up and he follows right behind me. He was still little shaky. I take my seat and give them their breakfast. John start to eat with me but Jason only looks at his food but doesn't do anything. I look at him but then realize that he doesn't want to remove his mask.

I take my plate and turn away from him, giving him his privacy. I can feel his eyes on my back, looking at what I was doing. “John, give Jason some privacy. He's little shy about his face.” I say to him and look with a corner of my eye as John turns away from Jason too. I start to continue eating and hear the mask hit the table as Jason removes it from his face. A smile comes to my face as I hear him eating the food. I hope that some day he is comfortable enough to show me his face again.

After breakfast, I give John and Jason a permission to play in the yard as I was going to take care of the animals and give some water for the plants. The was so much to do and so little time. I started to think that maybe I should hire some locals to help me taking care at the farm at mornings and during the day, so I would have more time to spend with Jason and John. But I should talk with Jason first so that he would be okay with that.

My thoughts traveled back to that Freddy guy. He must be really bad if Jason was that devastated when I spoke about his name. A shiver runs down my spine as the thought of him. He must be the one who scratched his mask. So that was the reason Jason lied to me about them. I look at them as they were playing together happily. I hope that Jason would get his mind out of the bad things right now, just he could enjoy playing with John. And later we could speak about Freddy, if he even wants to talk about him.


	9. Quick A/N

Hi guys!

I started to write a new book called Almost like you (Frank Morrison x Reader). Even though I have already four other books that aren't finished, I really wanted to start working on that book. I try to update all of the books at least once a month at the same time so I could be in track with them.

I have so much free time because of the quarantine, so I try to work on writing new chapters for all of my books as much as I can but the progress can be little slow sometimes because English isn't my first language. I just want to make sure that my thoughts are written clearly on the chapter so I have like three different steps to make sure my writing is correct but there can still be little errors.

I'm so grateful that you take some time from your lives to read my works. These works have been an escape from my life. I also hope that you also enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy working on them. I also love to read your comments and try to answer them as soon as I see them. Writing these books is a new way to express my love for these characters and bond with them in a different way. And that is why, I want to thank you all!


	10. Chapter 10

(Y/n)'s POV

Jason was still really upset during the whole day as he was following John and me around all the time. When I tried to go to the field to water the plants, he almost dragged John with me. John wasn't really happy about it but Jason didn't care about it right now. Jason wanted us to be together at all times and it was little ridiculous but he had his reasons. John was little bored because he didn't have much to do.

The sun was already setting when I was finally done. Jason and John were sitting on the porch, waiting for me to come back to the house. When Jason saw me approaching, he stood up instantly and he makes his way to me. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a tight hug. “I'm okay Jason. You don't have to worry about me.” I say to him, with a little smile on my face. Jason nods quickly and lets me go.

“Can we go inside already? I want to go to sleep.” John says, sounding little tired. Jason shakes his head quickly and points at me. Was he worried about that Freddy guy again? I put my hand on Jason's arm and rub it gently. “Jason, it's fine.” I say quietly to him and walk over to John. “Listen, I will make you a bath you can get into and relax. After that you can go to sleep on the couch with us. Jason and I have to talk quickly.” I say to him and he nods with a groan.

“Fine, but how are you going to talk with Jason when he doesn't even speak that much?” John asks innocently and I smile at him while poking his nose quickly. “Telepathy. Jason is magical.” I say to him and his eyes widen instantly. “Really?!” I give him a little nod and whisper. “He will teach you, if you do what I say.” He nods excitedly and runs inside. I smile after him and turn my head to look at Jason.

“You can explain everything you know about that guy the best you can. But I first need to make the bath for him.” I say to him and he nods. I take his hand and drag him inside with me. Benny was running around with John and he was finally acting like himself. In the middle of the day he turned back and I was relieved because for a moment I thought that I had to ask for a vet to come and check him out.

“I was thinking about hiring some people to help me around the farm during the day, so I would have more time to spend with you.” I say to him but Jason only things for a moment and then shakes his head. I cross my arms on my chest and send him a little annoyed look. “Jason. It would really help me to get the jobs done faster.” I say to him but then he points at himself and nods. I look at him little confused but then understand what he wants to say.

“You want me to hire you?” I ask from him and he nods again. Was he serious? “Don't you need to rest during the day?” I ask him but he shakes his head, making me feel stupid. He was undead! Of course he doesn't need to rest! He was the Crystal Lake's own killing machine. Unstoppable force that could destroy anything in his path. But most importantly, he was my friend.

“Okay Jason, you get the job.” I say to him and offer him my hand. He takes it and gives it a gentle shake. I smile at him as let go of him. “I will make the bath for John. Wait here.” I say and make my way to upstairs where the bathtub was. I make sure that the water was warm enough for him and add some soap in it. John was already waiting for his bath next to me. “Is it ready yet?” He asks and I give him a little nod. “It is. Just be careful when you get in and out.” I say to him and ruffle his head as I walk out.

I quickly make my way downstairs, where Jason was still waiting. He was sitting on the couch in living room, waiting for me patiently. I walk over to him and sit next to him. “So. This Freddy is in dreams.” I say, making him nod. He lifts his right hand, making a scratching movement on the air with it. “He has claws?” He nods and then points at his mask and then at the fireplace. I look at him, thinking about the clues he gave to me. He then points at firewood that was already burned.

“Is he burned?” Jason nods eagerly and he pats my head. So this man was burned and had claws. The biggest thing that scared me was that he even scared Jason. But I bet Jason is scared because of us. He has been alone for years and now that he found me again, something was trying to tear us apart again. But I was ready to fight if I had to. And that's all for Jason.

I hear the house phone ring and I look at it little dumbfounded. The clock was well past 8 p.m. Who would call at this time? I went to pick it up, looking at it still little suspicious. “Hello?” I say and I hear Jason's heavy footsteps behind me. “We are coming to get John tomorrow.” I hear Eddy say bluntly, anger covering his voice. “Eddy! What happened? I thought that you would be there little longer.” I ask from him. Maybe something didn't go as planned.

“We didn't make the deal but you don't have to worry about that. We will be there before midday.” He says, making me nod. “I'll have him ready by then. See you tomorrow.” I say to him and hang up the phone. I turn to look at Jason, who was looking at me little confused. “John's parents are coming to take him home tomorrow.” I say to him and Jason nods sadly. I pat his arm and give him a little smile. “He will come back to visit us someday again.”

Jason nods and gives me a hug, making me smile at his gentle touch. I didn't even realize how much I really missed him all these years. I really don't know how I lasted so long without him. I only could imagine how differently our youth could have been. I look him over again, thinking all the possibilities that he could have been. It makes me sad that his life was ruined by some people that were so close minded about his situation. Jason was one of the most loving and caring kid I knew and he really didn't deserve that.

“Jason. You know that I really missed you all these years.” I whisper to him, making him pull away from me for a while. He looks at me, eyes filled with happiness. I put my right hand on his masked cheek, looking into those eyes. I always loved them because they always had so much emotions in them. I could see his emotions just by looking into his eyes. Jason's eyes lowered on my lips for a while but then he moved them back to look in my eyes. I move my hands on his shoulders and slowly lean towards him.

My lips contact with the mask on the spot where his lips were supposed to be. I feel his arms wrap tighter around me as he breathes heavily, almost shaking under my touch. I lean back from him, giving him some space after the closeness. Jason looks at me for a while but then he leans to me, touching my cheek with his mask. I lift my other hand to his neck and give him a little rub. “I love you big guy.” I whisper to him, giving him a gentle look.

He nods to me and then pecks his mask against my forehead. I feel a smile grow on my face. This was something I have always missed from him. “Auntie, I'm ready!” I hear John yell from upstairs. I take a step away from Jason and give him a little smile. “Don't worry. Everything will be okay.” I say to him and poke his masked nose. “He can't hurt us.” After that I get quickly upstairs and give Jason some time to think for a minute what just happened between us. I didn't want to scare him away by being too pushy towards him and his emotions.


	11. Chapter 11

(Y/n)'s POV

Last night was awful. I wanted to go to sleep so badly but every time I closed my eyes, Jason would shake me awake again. We let John sleep through the night but he seemed to be fine. He was still sleeping on the couch when Jason and I were watching some movies on the TV. He had no trouble on staying awake but I just wanted to sleep. “Jason, I'm really tired.” I say to him and he starts to whine sadly to me and wraps his other arm around my shoulder and gives me a hard shake.

“Fine! I try to stay awake but you have to help me so much today.” I say to him and he nods eagerly, still whining as if I was going to leave him. He wraps his other arm around me too, giving me a tight hug. His mask was buried to my neck where he was still weeping lowlily. It was super adorable that he was so worried about me but he needed to understand that he didn't need to look after me all the time. But he has been so long alone so maybe he was just afraid of losing me again.

“Jason, you don't have to worry so much about me.” I say to him and rub my hand over his biceps. He just stays there without moving a muscle while he was still making some little whines come from his throat. A little smile forces its way on my lips because of his childish antics. I break free from his hold and give him a hug of comfort. He really was afraid that something would happen to me if I fell asleep. 

I hear John let out a little cry in his sleep and Jason's head turns to look at John. He gets up and quickly walks over to him, giving him a hard shake on the shoulder. John opens his sleep filled eyes and turns to look at Jason. Jason seems to look relieved that John woke up. I feel little bad for the younger male but Jason means well. “Are you okay John?” I ask from him and he stretches his back. “I had a nightmare.” He says and Jason seems to start to panic as he looks over the little boy.

“Jason, calm down.” I say to him sweetly, trying to make him calm down before something bad happens. Jason looks at me with his sad eyes and I send him a little smile. “What was that nightmare about?” I ask from John and he hugs his pillow. “It was about my bullies back at school.” He says tiredly and Jason looks at him little confused. He seemed to be little less concerned than before. “Bullies just do that because they envy you.” I say to him but he doesn't seem to be convinced.

Jason turns to look at me because of my words. He knows how horrible bullies can be and he died once because of them already. “You just have to look behind the surface to see the real them.” I say to John while sending him a comforting smile. “But you only get stronger because of that.” Jason suddenly gets up and walks over to me, a strange look in his eyes making me feel little alarmed. But I calmed down when he leans his masked face against my cheek and holds it there. I smile at him as John looks at us, looking little confused because of our behavior.

Jason pulls away with eyes screaming happiness. I put my hand on his cheek and turn to look at John. “You should make sure that you have packed everything you had with you. And after that you can play with Jason for a while.” John gives me a little nod as he gets up from the couch. He walks upstairs where his bags were. Jason looks after him and he lets out a little whine. “I know, I'm going to miss him too when he leaves.” I say to him and Jason looks at me with a little sad look in his eyes.

“But he needs to be with his mommy and daddy.” Jason gives me a little nod of agreement. I'm sure he misses his mom more than anything. She was so important to him when he was younger. Maybe she is the reason he's like this today? “Do you miss your mommy?” I ask from him and his eyes widen at my words and he looks at me for a while. Suddenly the surprise in his eyes turn into sadness as he nods. I pet his head with a little smile. “I miss her too. The food she made was amazing.” I whisper to him.

Jason gives me a little nod and then he gives me a hug. I pat his back with a little smile. I was happy that I found him again. He didn't deserve to be all alone forever. I yawn as he lets go of me and get up from the couch. “Well I'm going to make some coffee to stay awake. But I really need your help around the house and farm.” I say to him, making him nod eagerly. He's just so happy to help me and it was so adorable. I walk over to the kitchen and start to make the coffee.

Jason was still watching over me, waiting for me to be ready. His eyes shifted to look around my furniture occasionally. I liked how curious he was about everything because he hasn't seen some of them in years. The next time I'm going to town, I'll buy him something he might like. He hadn't gotten a gift in years and I bet when I give him one, he will be over the moon. I remember that he was always so grateful when he got something.

John comes back downstairs with Benny following him closely behind while wagging his tail around. “Did you pack everything you had with you?” I ask from him as he nods again. He was still little tired but when he gets to play with Jason, I don't think he will be too tired after that. “What do you want to have for breakfast?” I ask from him but he only yawns.

“Cereals.” He answers and I give him the bowl, milk and cereals. He can make it to himself and I can do something else for a while. “Do you want some cereals too Jason?” I ask from him but he shakes his head. “You can eat whatever you want from the fridge if you get hungry.” I say to him and he nods again. I go to sit on the couch and wait for John to finish so we can go outside.

My eyelids feel suddenly so heavy that I can't keep them open anymore. I take a deep breath in and force them open. I decide to get up so I wouldn't fall asleep. I walk back to the kitchen only to see that the milk John used in the cereals was blood red. I look at him for a while in shock that he was still eating it. “John! W-what are you doing?” I ask from him with a shaky voice. He turned to look at me with a smirk on his face as he continued to eat.

I hear metal scratch metal somewhere behind me and I quickly turn around only to see a boiler room. The hot air touched my skin and the air was hard to breath because of the temperature. I walk around the room and hear the scratching somewhere little further away from me. “Jason?” I call him but nothing happens. I was starting to get more anxious every minute I was here. Suddenly I feel sharp pain on my arm as I hear laughter behind me.

I jump off the couch with a little yelp. Jason turned to look at me immediately and John was looking at me little startled. I look at them with wide eyes, panting heavily from the shock. “Are you okay auntie?” John asks and I give them a little nod. “Y-yeah, I'm fine.” I say quickly as Jason walks over to me. He takes my hand and I see that I was bleeding from my arm. Jason whines as he looks at the cuts in my arm. I walk over to the bathroom with him closely behind.

I start cleaning the wound with a hiss. Thank goodness it wasn't that deep. Stitch the wounds closed and wrap them up. Jason was still looking at me really worried and whining quietly. I turn to look at him and see a guilty look on his face. “So that was Freddy.” I say to him and he nods slowly. Was he blaming himself? “Jason, it's not your fault that I fell asleep.” I say to him but he shakes his head and points at the cuts in my arm.

“Jason listen. I don't blame you. And I'm not mad at you for what happened.” I say to him but the sad look in his eyes didn't go away. I put my hands on his cheeks, turning his eyes to look at me. I give him a little smile but the expression in his eyes doesn't change. “Well make it through together.” I say to him and he finally nods in agreement. I hug him to give him a little pet on the back. I didn't know what I was going to face but I won't leave Jason ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

(Y/n)'s POV

We were waiting for Eddy to come to pick John up. Jason was still playing with him but he had to go and hide when they came. I knew that Jason might recognize him but I wasn't taking a chance that Eddy wouldn't freak out if he sees him. He wouldn't be as open-minded as I was in that situation. I could see that Eddy's car was approaching my home with a speed.

“Jason! John! They are coming now!” I yell at them while they were playing in the side yard. When Jason heard me he walked back in the house. John looked after him little confused when Jason disappeared. I take his bags and walk over to the driveway. John walked over to me still looking at the house. “Why did Jason go inside?” He asks and I give him a little smile. “He's just too shy to face your parents.” I say to him while ruffling his hair..

John nods as Eddy's car stopped in front of us. He gets up from the car and approached us. “Hi!” I say to him as he nods and looks around the farm, looking all the animals around the land. “HI, how are you?” He asks from me as he takes John's bags. “I'm good. Just getting used to things. How about you?” I say to him with a smile. He shrugs his shoulders as but maybe he was still little angry about not getting the deal? Whatever that deal even was.

“I'm good. Just tired.” He says as he puts the bags in the trunk. “Daddy, I got a new friend.” John says happily to Eddy who gives him a little smile. “Oh yeah. Who is that?” He asks as he lifts John in his arms. John looks at him with a little smile. “His name is Jason.” I feel my blood go cold as Eddy turns his head to look at me for a while. “Well what kind a furry friend he is?” He asks and John laughs. “He's not an animal. He's auntie's friend.” John says little amused.

Eddy huffs and puts him to the back seat. He closes the door and turns to look at me angrily. “(Y/n). What the fuck?” He asks little angrily and I shrug my shoulders. “What?” I ask from him as he crosses his arms over his chest. “You told him about that retard friend of yours who drowned years ago! What is wrong with you?!” I look at him little angry. “I didn't tell him anything. We just went to the campsite.” I say calmly to him.

His eyes widen at my words as he huffs angrily. “And he isn't a retard.” I snap back at him and he shakes his head. “(Y/n). He is dead. Has been for years!” He yells at me angrily. I see Benny run over to us and he stands between us. He was barking at Eddy little angrily. He always wanted to protect me. “And why the hell would you want to go to that place? People go missing there!” He yells again and I just shake my head. “I wanted to go and see that campsite. John did have an accident there.” I tell the truth to him.

“What happened?” He snarls back at me and I take a deep breath in. “He fell down from horse's back. But he seems to be okay.” I say to him but he looks at me dumbfounded. “Did you take him to the hospital?” He asks and I turn to look at my feet. “Well, no.” I say quietly to him and he shakes his head. “What if he has concussion?” He asks and I shrug my shoulders. “I didn't think that he would have that. He had all the safety equipment.” He just shakes his head.

“I can't believe you are that reckless. He is just a child and Lisa doesn't want him to get hurt by the stupid animals.” He says as he walks back over to the car and gets in without saying anything else. He just drives a way quickly and I look after them. He was right. I should have taken John to hospital when he was hurt. I hear heavy footsteps behind me and turn to see Jason standing there, looking at me with anger in his eyes. There was no way he didn't hear what Eddy said about him.

“He didn't mean it Jason. He was just little angry with me.” I say to him but he still looks like to be angry. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down as his eyes follow my every move. I could see the burning hate in his eyes. “Come on. Let's do our jobs.” I say to him and start to drag him with me. He was still looking at the empty driveway but when he feels me trying to drag him with me he starts to walk after me.

I give him a little smile to lighten the mood but he seems to be still little tense. “Um… I still have some chocolate ice cream in the freezer. You can have it if you do a great job today.” I say to him and that gets his attention. It must have been years since he had any ice cream. “The faster we do this the quicker you can have some it.” I say to him, trying to sound as happy as I can and he almost runs to the barn to get the things we need. I tell him to take care of the animals while I go and look at the plants.

***

A couple hours later we were sitting on the couch and watching TV. I was facing away from Jason, who was eating the ice cream like there was no tomorrow. He still wasn't comfortable enough to show me his face but I was respecting his privacy. I have a little smile on my face as I hear him eat the icy treat right next to me. He sounded to be pleased right now which made me happy. I was still little sad that Eddy had to leave while he was angry with me but I'm sure he will call later this week like always.

I feel a cold sweat form on my skin as I just now remember how I told about my feelings to him last night. I totally forgot it because the sleepless night. But now I remember that he never answered me. Maybe he doesn't remember or just doesn't feel the same way. Or maybe he just doesn't care. I feel my heart little break at the thought that he just doesn't care but maybe he's just too innocent to realize what I mean. I decide that I would forget the whole thing. Jason puts the bowl down on the living room table and he turns to look at me. He was wearing his mask again as he leaned his face against my neck.

I feel a smile force its way on my face as I put my hand on his head. “Did you like the ice cream?” I ask from him and he nods against my neck. He gets up from the couch after a while and leans his masked forehead against my cheek. I turn to look at him but he gets back up and walks over to the back door. I look after him little dumbfounded but he seems to be in a good mood right now. “Jason, where are you going?” I ask from him, making him turn to look at me. He points to the woods and I think he was going to the campsite.

“I'll see you tomorrow then.” I say to him with a little smile. He points at me and then makes a sleeping motion and shakes his head. “I won't go to sleep.” I say to him and he nods as he draws the machete from his belt and leaves. I get up from my seat and walk over to the kitchen to make some coffee. After the morning scare I was trying to stay awake. I was little worried that Jason wasn't here but I would have to just do things that would keep me awake.

I look outside of the kitchen window while sipping down warm coffee. It was already so dark and cold outside and I couldn't help but to worry about Jason. He was an undead murderer but what if something bad just happens to him and he couldn't come back anymore? I put the cup down and run my hands over my face and hair. I shake my head as the thought of warm bed was getting almost irresistible. I decide to do some cleaning around the house. It can never hurt if the house was clean. And maybe I could give Jason one of the spare rooms so he could live here rather than at that old campsite.


	13. Chapter 13

Jason's POV

The forest was cold and dark tonight. I had to patrol the campsite for any intruders and make sure that mommy was okay. I was furious about (Y/n)'s brothers behavior but I was sadder because John had to go but I was hopeful that I could see him soon again. I was just worried that that dream demon would come back do something to him when he was away and I couldn't protect him. But I could make sure that (Y/n) was safe here with me. I was little surprised when she said that she loved me but I remember that mommy used to say that to me too.

I was confused when she kissed my mask but when just ran away from me, I assumed that she loves me as a friend like long time ago. That seemed to be little weird but maybe she only saw me as a friend. I have seen some teens kiss each other too even when they were just friends. Besides I was raised to know that premarital sex is wrong and it's punishable like mommy used to say when I was younger. But mommy liked (Y/n) really much so maybe she wouldn't be too mad if we did something together?

I walk to my own little cabin where mommy was. As I walk in her room I was horrified to see that none of the candles were turned off. I quickly search for the matches around the room, feeling panic rise in me. I didn't hear mommy the whole time I was at (Y/n)'s house so maybe she was angry at me because the candles weren't lit on. I quickly lit them and when all of the candles were burning again I wait for a moment and try to listen if I could hear mommy's voice. I was getting more and more anxious when I didn't hear her.

My worry was turning in to a rage when I didn't hear mommy's voice. _“My sweet boy Jason. You have been a good boy.”_ I hear her talk to me and I was relieved, feeling the anger go away as soon as she talked to me. I sit happily in front of her and look at her for a while. She is as pretty as always. I slightly straighten her sweater that had moved when I lit the candles. _“You need to protect her Jason. She needs to be here with you and me.”_ Mommy says and I tilt my head at her words. She wants to keep (Y/n) here? In my cabin?

I knew that the campsite was dangerous because of the old buildings and the traps I have but around my territory. (Y/n) could get hurt out there without me. And she had animals she and I needed to take care. _“She will understand if you bring her here. You could be a family together.”_ I was little happy at the thought that (Y/n) and I would be a family but maybe (Y/n) didn't want to be a family with me? Why couldn't she just be my best friend like long time ago? I wouldn't want to look like an idiot in front of her if she told me that she didn't want to be in my family!

I decide to leave mommy alone for now and go patrol the campsite again. I heard something by the lake so maybe some teens came over there when I was walking here? I look at my machete to see if it was sharp enough but I think that it's good for now but I needed to sharpen it soon. And if I wasn't going to use it now then I would do something little more creative. I put the machete back on my belt where it was most of the time.

I walked back over to the campsite and see that there is only a boy and a girl. They were skinny dipping in the lake and I was going to wait for a while to get a perfect chance to kill them. I could see that they were having sex in the lake. I feel the anger boil in me because of that. How dare they come to my territory just to fuck around? So disrespectful. I look at the shore and see that their bags were there with their clothes. The water must be little chilly but they don't seem to mind about that.

I see that they had put on a fire next to their things. I always liked to sit by the fire when I was at the camp but it also brought unpleasant memories because I always got teased if the other kids saw me by the fire. I didn't like to get teased so whenever they did that to me, I would always go to the kitchen to hide with mommy. She always gave me something sweet as comfort but all I just really wanted was to have a friend with me at the camp. But that never happened because (Y/n) never came here with me.

I take my machete when I see the boy run to the fire and wrap a towel around himself. I look at him and decide that I should take care of the boy first. I look around the ground and step on a stick to get his attention. He turns to look towards me but the doesn't see me when I hide in the darkness that was surrounding me. He looks around the dark forest and calls out if anyone was there but I slowly made my way to little deeper while I kept a close eye on both of them.

The boy walks over to that spot where I stepped on the stick to investigate. I sneaked behind him as he wondered little deeper in the woods and wait for him to turn around. When he turns around a horrified expression comes to his face just before I sink the machete's blade deep inside his skull. His hands reach out to take a hold on the sharp blade as blood starts to pour out of his wound. His eyes roll back in his sockets as he falls on to the forest floor, still twitching little while making a little groaning noise.

I turn to look at the girl who was sitting now by the fire, her back facing me. I start to walk towards her silently, the machete hanging from my right arm. The blood from the boy was dripping from the blade on to the cold sand. I walk right behind her and stand there, looking at her for a moment. She was drying her hair by the fire while sitting in front of it. “Where did you go?” She asks with a little happy hum but she was still facing the fire. I breath heavily behind her to scare her little more.

She lets out a little laugh and turns around to face me with a smile. As soon as her eyes land on me, her happy face turns into a horrified look as she starts to back away. She screams out a high-pitched scream but I take a hold of her neck and throw her in to the fire. She lets out another scream and tries to get up from the flames but I pierce the machete through her chest. She gasps but then goes still. I lift her body up from the flames and throw her on to the sand. I walk towards the spot where the boy's body was and I start dragging him towards the shore.

When I get them together, I tie the towels around their feet and but some heavy rocks to the other end. I throw the bodies into the lake, where they can be forever never to be seen again. I look through their bags but they don't have anything interesting in them so I decide to toss them in the lake with their owners. I turn to look at the fire after my work was done and decide to sit down for a while. The red flames danced around, sending their warmth around it. I could feel some of the warmth on my skin. It felt pleasant, like mommy's touch used to be.

Suddenly I see a deer walk from the forest towards the lake to drink from it. It sees me but doesn't mind that I was sitting by the fire. I used to hunt them for food but now I don't do that very often anymore. I always felt little guilty if they stepped in my traps because I had to kill them. I didn't want them to suffer so I tried to make it as quick as I could. Sometimes I would bury them if they were young because I didn't want the babies to be eaten by anything bigger. They didn't deserve to be bullied.

After drinking some of the cold water, the deer ran back to the forest, disappearing to the night. I turn my gaze to look at the night sky which was full of bright stars. They were always so pretty but I haven't had anyone to share them with earlier but maybe (Y/n) would like to look at them with me some time? Maybe after we get rid of that dream demon she would be happy to stay awake with me just one more night.

Suddenly I have this funny feeling in my chest. It was horrible, like I was getting stabbed in it. I get up from the sand and look around. I know that something bad has happened but I don't know what. I quickly make my way to my cabin. What if something bad happened to mommy? I would never forgive myself if that was the case. And she would never forgive! I didn't want to lose her again and the thought that I could never see her again made a shiver run down my spine.

I arrive to my cabin and hurry to the shrine. I open the door and see that everything was okay with mommy. I was relieved and happy that nothing bad happened to her and I sit down in front of her. Everything was fine here but then I feel another horrified feeling. What if something bad happened to (Y/n)?! I get up faster than lightning and start to run back to (Y/n)'s home. I was too distracted by the fire that I didn't even think about (Y/n) that much. What if she fell asleep and got killed by that demon? If he did anything to her, I would rib out the intestines out of his gut and choke him to death with them!


	14. Chapter 14

(Y/n)'s POV

I after awfully tired after cleaning the house. I was sipping my coffee while sitting on the couch. It was pleasant for a while but then I hear that the horses were freaking out in the stable. I look at Benny who was parking at there and I get up quickly from the couch. I walk over to the window to see that all the lights are on in the stable. “What the hell?” I say as I quickly walk over to the front door so I go over there.

“Benny go!” I say to him and he starts to run towards the stables. If there were some people that were stealing or doing something to the animals, they would usually get out when a dog runs over there barking and snarling. I take my shotgun from the weapon cabinets I had inside one of the closets. I look for the ammunition from the cabinet and but some in my pocket and load the gun when I run over there. I was getting worried that there could be a bear or a wolf when I could hear Benny freak out.

I run over and open the sliding door, panic rising every passing second. When the door is open, everything goes silent. I look at the empty, dark stable while getting more confused by every minute. “Benny? Cola? Brownie?” I call for all of them but I don't hear anything. I take a step inside the building and look around. “What the hell?” I say quietly but then realize that I must have fallen asleep. “Shit! Jason!” I yell out and turn around in the empty stable, keeping my guard up.

“That's what he is.” I hear a deep voice say behind me and I turn around, pointing the gun towards the voice. My eyes look at a man that had an old sweater and pants on. He had a fedora on his head and long sharp claws on his right hand. When he lifts his head to look at me I could see his burned skin. “Let me guess. You are Freddy.” I say to him and he shrugs his shoulder. “The one and only.” He suddenly points at me with one of those sharp claws. The sharp metallic noise from the claws made me jump little.

“Where is that fat piece of shit that has been following you lately?” He asks and I know who he was talking about. “I don't know. He left earlier to go back to his territory.” I say to him and look at him angrily. He starts to laugh as he walks towards me while I start to back away, still pointing the gun at him. “Stay there.” I say to him with a growl. He laughs again and taps his claw fingers in the air. “You are willingly being around that living corpse?” He asked while laughing.

I send him a death stare as he starts to walk towards me faster. Suddenly my back hits a wall behind me, making me jump. I turn around to look at the wall of that boiler room. I hear another laugh come from the man and I turn back to face him, only to see that he was gone. I look around trying to find the man again. I was getting more uncomfortable by every second, my heart was beating faster every passing minute. I had to admit that I was scared of this whole situation.

“You are scared.” I hear him laugh from somewhere, making a shiver run down my spine. What a creepy bastard! My shaky hands hold the shotgun but at this point I don't know if it even does anything to him but it brought me some comfort. I look around me, trying to find that asshole. I really hoped that Jason would be here. I realized just how much I really needed him right now. There was no way I was going to survive without him.

I could hear my heartbeat clearly in my ears as I walk through the endless hallways. Hot air was burning through my lungs, making my throat feel dry. I feel tears form in my eyes as the fear turns stronger with every passing minute, making me feel sick. I hear his laughter closer than before and the hairs on my back stood up. Sweat was running down my temple as I look around the boiler room, trying to spot that man.

I swallow a lump from my throat, trying to get comfortable but that illusion is broken when the floor gives out. I scream as I hit the floor, smacking the air out of my lungs. I cough as I sit up, holding my back. It hurt like hell and for a moment I didn't even think about the man that was lurking somewhere in the boiler room, waiting to kill me. The pain in my head was almost unbearable.

I get up from the floor and look for the shot gun, only to see that it was gone. “Shit.” I whisper under my breath as I try to walk forward with a limp. My right leg was killing me with every step I took. I put my hand on the wall for support as I catch my breath. I hear the laughter much closer than before. I feel the fear grow in my gut as I continue my journey to the unknown. “Jason! Please!” I scream, feeling the tears force their way from my eyes. I wanted him to be here and protect me from this monster who was chasing me.

Jason's POV

I run back to (Y/n)'s house only to see that all the lights were still on. I stopped and looked at the house with a head tilt. Was my senses wrong on this? I didn't know that it could be even possible that they were wrong. I look around the yard but don't see anything that could be a threat to (Y/n) or the animals. I sigh in relieve and start to walk slowly to the house. Maybe (Y/n) was messing up my instincts?

I walk over to the front door only to see that it was locked when I try to pull it open. I look at it confused as I tried to open the door again. Wasn't it supposed to be open for me? I start to make my way to the back door. She must have left that door open for me instead. I mean who would leave their front door open for me so it must be the back door!

I walk over to the back patio and put my hand on the door handle but when I try to open the door, it's still locked. What was this? I look at the door even more confused than before. Didn't (Y/n) want me to come inside? I was confused why she didn't want me inside of the house, thinking that she was mad at me from something. I start to think about today, trying to find out why she could be angry at me.

I was starting to panic when I didn't know why she could be angry or I couldn't just remember what I did. I was going to leave when I heard it. “Jason! Please!” I hear (Y/n) scream from somewhere in the house. I feel my undead heart beat faster, making me start to panic little more. But then my panic turns into anger. The thought that someone was making her feel scared and uncomfortable was making the rage boil in me.

I try to open the door one more time but then I decide just to go through it. I slam my shoulder on the door once, making it open with a bang. I hear (Y/n) cry out when I enter the house. Benny was barking at me furiously, probably frightened by the loud noise of the door. He seemed to be angry at me because I scared him but I didn't care about that right now. (Y/n) needed me and I wasn't going to let anything hurt her.

I walk to the living room only to see that she was sitting on the couch, sleeping on it while a coffee cup was broken on the floor in front of her. She seemed to be little bruised already and I was livid. It was that demon that was bothering her in her dream, away from me. I was furious but I couldn't do anything if I was awake. Unless she brings him here. I look at her shaking form and I was getting more sad than furious. She was feeding him with her fear and she needed to be waked up soon.

I crouch in front of her sleeping figure and try to shake her awake. Her head seemed to hang uncomfortably but she didn't seem to be bothered about it. I give her harder shake but she only groans. I take a hold on her face, trying to get her to open her eyes by forcing them open but when I released her eyelids they closed once again. I was starting to panic because she could be killed at any time even if I was here.

I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't think anything else. With a quick movement of my hand I slap her left cheek, trying to be as gentle as I could. She lets out a little scream because of the contact but her (e/c) eyes snapped open, panic written all over them. She waves her arms around quickly as she lets out another little scream. I put my hands on her shoulder and give her a little rough to snap her out of her episode. She screams again but goes silent when I give her shoulders a gentle rub.

Her eyes focus on me when she snaps out of it. “Jason?” She whispers her voice sounding hoarse, almost painful. I put my right hand on her reddened cheek, giving it a rub to ease the pain on it. My handprint was already forming on it, making me feel like a failure. A bully… a monster. I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't think anything else right now. Her eyes water, making me feel even worse than before. She was crying because of the pain.

She wraps her arms around me, making me look at her little stunned. She wasn't mad? I hear her start to cry against my chest, her sobs making my undead heart break over and over for her. “Jason! T-thank God!” She whispers through her sobs. I rub her back and rest my head against her head, trying to comfort her as best as I could. She didn't deserve to be in pain or afraid because of me. She was living and I wasn't.

Her heart was still beating lively, showing me that she really was alive. And I wanted it to stay like that at least for the next two hundred years. She deserved to be alive! “I'm glad that you are here!” She says as she turns her head to look at me, tears making her eyes sparkle. They looked so pretty, like there were hundreds of starts sparkling through her pain, making her feel alive. I give her another hug, pressing my mask against her hair. I could smell her, her scent filling my lungs.

“I was scared.” She said and I feel my heart break. This isn't something I wanted. She was supposed to be safe with me but now she was in grave danger because of me. I lift her in my arms as I get up from the floor. I needed to confront that demon for her. I would die hundreds of times for her, lose every battle I would face. I would even lose every part of my body for her just to keep her safe. I would throw everything I had for her, without thinking twice if she could be free and happy. She was the last living thing I really cared about anymore and I wasn't going to let her get hurt because of me ever again.


	15. Chapter 15

(Y/n)'s POV

Working on the farm was getting more difficult without good night sleep. Thankfully Jason was correcting every mistake I made right after me. I almost didn't feed Brownie or Cola and I felt horrible because of that. I leaned against the fence as Jason was giving food to sheep and cows that were outside. I said that wouldn't be necessary but he really wanted to feed them from his hands. It didn't go as planned especially with the sheep which only ran away from his towering form.

His new tactic was to stand still and wait for the animals to come to him. He was patient enough so he could just stand there the whole day. I was thinking that he was going to give up when one sheep came to him and ate from his hand. When the sheep went away Jason turned to look at me, happiness filling his form. “I think they start to warm up to you.” I say to him with a little smile. He claps his hands excitedly that the animals finally weren't as afraid of him as before.

“Let's get Brownie and Cola outside. They should run around to burn some energy.” I say to him as I start walking towards the stable. I yawned when I got inside the stable but then I feel Jason put his hand on my shoulder. He gives it a little rub and I put my other hand on his. “Don't worry. I'm not going to fall asleep now.” I say to him but he shook his head. “You don't have to worry about me.” I say to him as I open the gate so the horses can go outside.

I turn to look at Jason who was looking at the road leading to the house. I try to see what he was looking and see that Eddy's car was coming here. I was feeling little confused that he would come back here but then I turn to look at Jason and start to panic. “Jason! You need to hide.” I say to him and start pushing him towards one of the rooms where I store the equipment for horses. He could still look outside if he wanted from one of the windows but Eddy wouldn't see him as easily.

Jason looks at me, sadness filling his eyes. “I'm sorry but you need to hide. I don't want Eddy to freak out because of you.” I give him a quick hug as an apology. “I'll make you pancakes later because of this.” I say to him and he only huffs and sits down on one of the tables. He crossed his arms against his chest and I understand that he was angry at me. “I'll be right back.” I say to him and give his masked forehead a kiss.

I get out of the room and close the door behind me. “(Y/n)!” I hear Eddy scream outside. He sounded to be furious and I was starting to think that he was going to murder me. Which would be ironic because I had a real undead killer in my stable waiting for me to come back so I could give him pancakes. “Hello?” I say to him as I walk over to him which got his attention. “What the fuck is wrong with you!” He says to me as he walks over.

“What did I do now?” I ask from him. He sends me a hateful glare when he stops in front of me. “John can't stop talking about Jason and some guy named Freddy! He hasn't slept all night and it seems that same happened to you too!” He yells at my face and I stop for a moment. Freddy went in John's dreams?! “Eddy! John is in danger. Freddy can seriously hurt him.” I say to him but he only shakes his head. “You're a lunatic you know! At first you claim that Jason is alive even when he has been dead for years! Years (Y/n)!” He says waving his hands around like a maniac.

“You don't know what you are talking about!” He laughs at my words and shakes his head. “You are out of your mind! (Y/n) I love you but you are losing your mind with these animals! You live here all alone. It's not healthy!” He yells again but I shake my head. “I'm fine even if I'm alone here which I'm not.” I say to him but he only huffs angrily. “Our entire family is worried about you. You are not married and soon it's too late for you because you spend all your time with these animals!”

I look at him dumbfounded but then a laugh makes its way out of my throat. He gets this annoyed look on his face. “Is that the reason why you are worried? Because I'm not married?” He shakes his head again. “You have been mourning that retard since you found out that he drowned. You need to get over it and move on!” He yells and I only look at him angrily. “You don't know what the hell you are talking about so shut up!” I yell at him and start to walk towards the stable.

“You should go. I really don't want to see you right now.” I say to him but I only hear his car door open and close quickly. “I'm taking care of your problem for you.” I hear him say which makes me turn around. What was he talking about? I stop when I see a hunting rifle in his arms. “What are you doing with that?” I say to him. He has always been little too swift to anger. “Shut up.” He says as he starts to walk towards the field were the horses are. “Eddy!” I yell after him.

To my horror he lifts the rifle and points it at Brownie. “Eddy stop!” I yell to him and run over there. I wrap my hand around the rifle's barrel and start to move it so he couldn't get a clear shot. I started to whistle to alarm the horses so they would run farther away from the gun. “(Y/n) let go!” He yells as he pushes my chest harshly. I fall to the ground, my back hitting it hard. I groan at the pain on my lower back. I hear a gunshot right next to me and I open my eyes to look in the field.

Thankfully I see that Cola and Brownie both were still running away from the noise so he must have missed. “What is wrong with you! Leave them alone!” I yell at him, tears filling my eyes. He was going to kill my horses because of me! “Just shut up!” He yells at me as takes another bullet from his pocket. “Please! Stop trying to hurt them!” I yell at him as I get up from the ground so I could stop him again but that doesn't stop his attack. He reloads the gun again and points at them, the loud nose of the rifle reaches my ears which makes me scream.

“There that should teach you a lesson.” He snaps at me which makes me stop and turn around to look at the field. I could see that Brownie was laying on the ground, trying to get up while screaming from the pain. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” I scream at him and jump over the fence to run over to my poor horse. “(Y/n) wait!” I hear Eddy scream after me as I just run over to the field to see where he shot Brownie. Hot tears of betrayal were streaming down my cheeks as the thought that my own brother had killed something so important to me.

“My poor baby!” I yell as I finally reach him. There was blood coming from a wound on his chest, his breathing was rapid from the pain. He was still kicking the air, trying to run away from the pain. He looked so helpless right now… while he was dying. “(Y/n)!” I hear Eddy snap right behind me. I get back up and start to run back to the house. I needed to get a vet here right now! My journey was cut short when Eddy took a hold of my hair and forced me down on the ground. “Stop!” He says to me, anger boiling in his voice.

“I-I need to g-get a vet here!” I yell at him with shaky voice but then he just slapped me. The pain in my cheek was unbearable. He just had to slap the same cheek Jason did to wake me up. “You aren't calling anyone.” He snarled at me while the tears were blurring my eyes. I could hear Brownie's painful neighs changes softer and more silent. “P-please!” I scream at my brother who was just standing there while holding me down.

After what were the most awful moments of my life Brownie stopped kicking the air and went silent. He was just laying there completely still, like he was just sleeping. Eddy finally let go of me and I immediately ran up to Brownie. Those once beautiful lively eyes were dull like they were glass now. “No…” I whisper and pet his still warm cheek. “I-I'm so sorry my boy.” I whisper to him, trying to comfort him while I knew that he wasn't there anymore. I lean my head to his head, giving his temple kisses like I used to do when he was still alive.

“You should forget the farm and move back to the city. You aren't going to get any younger and you should already use your body to something useful.” He says coldly as he starts to walk back to his car. “I'll bring John here in two weeks because we have another trip coming and we don't want him to come with us.” He says while stopping, turning to look at me over his shoulder. “You tell him that your other horse ran away with wild horses or I'm going to hire someone else the hunt down the other one which got away.” He snapped and continues his journey back to his car.

I pet Brownie while I see Eddy disappear behind the forest line with his car. “I'm sorry I c-couldn't protect you. T-there is no pain for you anymore.” I say to Brownie, still petting his soft fur. I hear heavy footsteps behind me and I turn my head to look over my shoulder at Jason. He was looking at Brownie, shock clear through the mask. “He k-killed him.” I whisper to Jason, trying to not break down again.

Jason kneels down next to me and takes a hold on my shoulders. He gives me a tight hug. I hear him whimper with me. I start to sob against his chest, while he was whining. “I d-didn't k-k-know that h-he would do t-that!” I sob against him. Jason gives my back a gentle rub and shakes his head. I'm sure he didn't expect that either. His mask was pressed against my cheek as he was comforting me silently. I cried my heart out for him while he was just holding me tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

Jason's POV

It was awful to look at (Y/n) when she was in pain. It must be horrible to lose a pet. She was still just sitting next to Brownie while still petting his already cold fur. I in the other hand was digging a hole next to them where Brownie could rest forever. (Y/n) said that she wanted to bury him so I wanted to make her little happier by digging up the whole. I wanted to ask if she wanted to keep his head like I did with mommy's head but I think she doesn't want that.

I finish digging the grave and I turn to look at the edge. Lifting myself up from a grave wasn't new to me and when I get out, I put the shovel down on the floor. I walk back over to (Y/n) who was still upset and I crouch down behind her and put my hand on her back, giving it a gentle rub. Oh how I wished I could talk with her right now so I could comfort her better. She turns her head to look at me, her eyes were red and puffy from the crying which made my undead heart break for her. She seemed to be so sad. Cry like that for me when I died long time ago?

“I can't believe that he would k-kill my horse like that.” She says, her voice sounding weak and tired. She wiped her eyes from some of the tears. I wrap my arms around her to give her a tight hug. She started to cry again and hugged me back. Her arms were clinging to me like her life depended on it. “I'm so tired Jason.” She whispers to me while crying quietly against my chest. I send her a sad look and shake my head. She couldn't go to sleep right now when she was upset and scared.

She pushed herself away from me which made me scared that she was angry at me. “Let's put him to rest.” She says as she gets up from the ground. When she stands up, she almost falls back on the ground. She must have been in the same pose for a long time so her legs fell asleep at some point. “Can you help me?” She asks when she looks at me with a sad look. I nod quickly at her words. There was no way she could move the horse all by herself.

She tries to lift him up but he's way too heavy for her. I don't want her to break anything in her delicate body so I just put my hand on her shoulder. She turns to look at me as I shake my head. “What?” She asks, confusion written on her sad voice. I crouch down and take a hold on Brownie's front legs. I lift him up to my shoulders with a grunt. He was surely heavy but I could manage. (Y/n) looks at me with wide eyes as I walk to the grave. He didn't feel that heavy when I was standing straight.

I stop at the grave and jump down there. I gently put him down in his final resting place and leave right after so I wouldn't disturb his sleep. How many times have I been resting in a shallow grave since I died? I take the shovel and start to throw the dirt on him. (Y/n) was just standing there, while looking at me with tears in her eyes as I filled Brownie's final resting place with the cold dirt. I hope he didn't feel too lonely there. “I'm sorry.” I hear (Y/n) whisper as new tears were forming in her eyes. Was she blaming herself even when her brother was the one who shot him?

After filling the grave I just look at (Y/n) for a while. Have I ever been on a funeral before? I couldn't remember that. Has she been? A cold shiver suddenly run through me. Was she even at my funeral when I died? If they even had one for me or mommy. Did I even deserve a proper funeral? I hear something behind me and I turn to look that it was Cola. She was looking at us silently like she knew that her friend wasn't here anymore.

“Poor Cola.” (Y/n) says as she walks over to her. She wraps her arms around the horse's face. Cola was just standing there while (Y/n) was petting her head and giving her soft face little kisses. “You can't see Brownie anymore. But don't worry, you'll see him again one day when your time to go comes.” She says to her as she starts to cry again. I whine next to her and put my hand on her back so she would feel little better.

“Let's get her back to the stable so she can rest somewhere where she's safe.” She says as she takes a hold on the horses bridle. I walk next to her as we made our way back to the stable. Other animals on the field seemed to be alarmed but not running around the place like some of my victims do when they see or hear something horrible. “I think this was punishment.” She suddenly said and I turn my gaze to look at her. “I let you k-kill those t-teens so it must be because of that.” She says and I look at her surprised.

I put my hand on her shoulder and stop her. She looks at me with a tired look and sadness filling her eyes. I shake my head as I point at her. I was the one that killed those teens, not her so this isn't a punishment for her because of that! She looks at me as I point at myself and nod. Those deaths were my fault and would always be. If anyone was responsible for Brownie's death it would be me.

It was my fault that John got hurt. A victim escaped from me and scared them so they fell from the horse's backs. It was my fault that John told his father about me. It was my fault that Freddy was after the both of them. If I would have stayed dead when I drowned in the cold dark water of Crystal Lake nothing like this would have happened. (Y/n) and her brother would have a nice relationship and Brownie would be still running around the field with his friends.

“Jason…” She says as she let's go from Cola's bridle. She gives me a tight hug as I wrap my arms around her form to comfort her. “I love you big guy.” She whispers and I feel a smile force its way on my face. I wished that I could talk to her normally and say the same to her without the big guy part. She was more like little princess. She breaks the hug and takes a hold on Cola's bridle to lead her again towards the stable. I walk quickly after her. I wanted to tell her that I loved her too but I still didn't know if she just loved me as a friend. And that was enough for me right now.

When we get to the house, Benny was looking at us from the porch. He seemed to be little alarmed about something and when we came close enough, he started to growl loudly. Cola started to get alarmed too and she started to neigh nervously. “What's wrong?” (Y/n) asked from Cola who turned to look at me. There was a strange look in the horse's eyes was full of panic and fear. Suddenly she just kicked me without any hesitation.

“Cola!” I hear (Y/n) yell as she starts to pull her towards the stable while running. I look at just my chest which was little crushed from the kick but it didn't hurt that much. I was more confused than anything. (Y/n) takes Cola away in the safety of the stables. I had the funny feeling when I was standing there. Like I knew that something was very wrong. Benny was still growling at me so I turn to look at him. Maybe Freddy's powers were little different on animals?

(Y/n) runs up to me. She looked to be really worried as she stopped right in front of me. “A-are you okay?” She asked a she was looking at my chest. Her face wasn't tired anymore but the tiredness was replaced with worry and fear. “She got you good on that kick.” She says as she was still looking at my injuries which didn't hurt me at all anymore. I stop her and point at Benny. She looks at me for a while but then she just turns around to look at Benny. “Benny, enough.” She orders and he whines loudly and then just hides his teeth away.

“What the hell is happening?” She asked, confusion written on her voice. Benny walked over to us, his tail was between his legs in fear. “What's wrong boy? You know Jason. He wouldn't do anything bad to us.” She whispers to the dog, who sat down right in front of her. He looked at me sheepishly and I crouch next to him to show that I wasn't a threat to him. He gets up and walks over to me, trying to keep his form as small as possible.

Benny sits in front of me and starts to cry again. I pet his head and he pushes himself against me like cats do to their owners. He seemed to be happy again, which made me feel relieved that he wasn't scared of me anymore. “Do you think it's Freddy?” I turn my gaze to look at her, but then shrug my shoulders. I really didn't know, but it could be him or something else. (Y/n) nods and rubs her biceps with her hands. Was she cold? I could give her my jacket if she wanted that.

“Let's get inside. I feel little cold.” She says and I nod and get up. Benny ran up to the front door to waits to get inside. (Y/n) looked at me and she seemed to be little embarrassed. “Umm… Jason, can I ask you something?” She asks from me and I automatically nodded at her words. She could ask me anything she wanted. “Could you please stay here this night? I-I don't w-want to be alone this n-night.” She says sheepishly.

I nod at her again and lean to press my masked face against her forehead. I wasn't going to leave her stay here all alone at the night. She could easily have a nightmare tonight if she fell asleep. But she needed a good night sleep so she would stay healthy and I think I found a solution in this problem. She was going to sleep tonight but I'll sleep with her. I know that we could share a dream if we sleep at the same time, so I could protect her in her dreams from that demon. She wasn't going to die in that demons hands because of me. I wasn't going to let that happen.


	17. Chapter 17

(Y/n)'s POV

Coffee started to taste so bitter when I have had it for the whole day. Jason was watching over me while I had a headache from all the crying and lack of sleep. I was flipping through some photos where Brownie was just a foal. I was already missing him but it was all my fault that Eddy killed him. Jason took care of the animals all alone after what happened because I didn't want to go outside for the rest of the day. He wasn't angry at Cola either even when she kicked him which was a huge relieve to me. I didn't want him to get hurt because of my animals.

I feel two large hands take a gentle hold on my shoulders. I turn my head to see that hockey mask right next to my head. I smile at Jason and pat his masked cheek. “Sorry Jason. I didn't mean to let you do all the work.” I whisper to him but he only shakes his head. I feel horrible when I just left him do my work all alone. I didn't want him to be my slave because my feelings were hurt. I needed to be strong from myself and I know that I can't let this affect me forever. I needed to move on fast but it was so hard.

“Thank you. Really. Tomorrow I'll do your work too.” He quickly shakes his head and he puts his hands on my cheeks. He keeps them there as he tilts his head and leans his masked forehead against mine. I smile and put my hands around his neck. He was petting my cheeks gently and the motions almost makes me fall asleep. “Jason… I'm sleepy.” I say to him which makes him pulls away. He nods and lifts me in his arms.

“Jason, what are you doing?” I question him but he doesn't even try to explain anything. He walks to my bedroom and puts me on my bed. What's going on? “Is Freddy gone?” I ask but he shakes his head at me. I feel confusion form in me when he does that but then he lays next to me. I turn to my side to face him. “Are you going to sleep with me?” He nods at my words and he puts his other hand on my cheek. “Why?” I ask from him but he just keeps rubbing my cheek so gently that it sends me to the dream world.

_When I open my eyes, the sunlight shined directly in them. I shield my eyes from it and I see the Camp Crystal Lake. It didn't look old and run down like that time when John and I visited it. “What the..?” I look around until the campsite I see Jason just standing there waiting for me to notice him. Was this his dream? “Jason!” I say happily as I run over to him. He opens his arms to me and I give him a tight hug._

_“What is this?” I ask and he points at himself. “Is this your dream?” He eagerly nods which makes me smile at his cuteness. “It's beautiful but why here? Why not back at home?” I ask from him. I didn't know why he would dream about the place where he and his mother died a horrifying death. Jason lets go of me and starts to lead me towards one of the cabinets. “Where are we going?” I ask from him but he only leads me towards the cabin._

_He opens the door for me and I step in the cabin. It was so cozy and warm that it was a dream. No wonder he dreams about this. “Jason?” I hear familiar voice say behind one of the slightly open doors which makes me stop and turn to look at that door. I shift my gaze to Jason and he just nods at me. I walk to the door and open it quickly, only to see a kitchen. It smelled amazing there and I hear someone humming something. I turn down the corner only to see a familiar figure._

_“Mrs. Voorhees?” I ask from the figure who turns to look at me. It was really her, his mother. “(Y/n)? It's good to see you again!” She says happily and gives me a tight hug. I feel happiness and sadness form in my gut. She was still alive in his dreams. Jason is special but he isn't an idiot. His mother was his whole world when we were younger and it seems that she still was. “How are you?” She asks happily as she lets go of me to turn around to face the stove again._

_I turn around to look at Jason, who seemed to be happy by the look in his eyes. This was something he missed for all these years. I wonder if he tried, would he be able to die? Like if Freddy killed him, would he still come back? Or would he be able to get finally the rest he deserved? If he couldn't die he could never join his mother in after life which made my heart break for him again. He would be all alone for eternity._

_“Thank you. I really wanted to see her again.” I say to him and he nods. He was so adorable. “Jason, put everything on the table. Let's eat!” Pamela says happily which makes me smile at her but there was still some sadness behind all this. When we wake up, she would be gone yet again. If this happened to him every time he would sleep, his heart would break every morning. I see that Jason was taking some plates from the cabinets._

_“I can help you if you want to.” I say to Jason but he just shakes his head. “He can do it himself. You're our guest.” Pamela said with a sweet smile. “Okay.” I say to her and go sit in the dining hall. Jason brings everything we need there. I see that he stops and looks around for a while which makes me feel little alarmed. “Is something wrong?” I ask from him but then he just put the things down. He shook his head and he puts a plate and cutlery in front of me._

_I was little sad for him. Does he understand that this wasn't real at all? “Jason. Your dream is beautiful.” I say to him as he tilts his head and his eyes have a happy look in them. “But I really wished that she would still be alive.” I say to him but then Jason points at the kitchen door. I shake my head with a sad smile. “Jason, she's not alive anymore.” I say to him and the happiness in his eyes turned into confusion. He points at the door, this time more eagerly as if he was trying to convince me that she was still alive._

_“I'm sorry Jason.” I say to him and he sits down opposite of me. He seemed to be broken again. I put my hand over his and give it a little rub. “But remember that I'm here for you.” I say to him which makes him turn to look at me. His eyes were little shiny from my words as I smile at him and give his hand a little rub. “We'll make it together. Right?” I ask from him. He quickly nods and puts his hand on top of mine._

_“Here we go!” I hear Pamela say as she was holding the food under a silver serving dome. She had a big smile on her face. She was wearing her usual blue sweater but she had an apron which was colored red and green which was unusual. “Jason, you only gave plate to her and not to me!” She suddenly snapped at him which made Jason jump. He puts the other plates and cutlery quickly in front of her. “You are my special little shit.” She said which made me look at her in shock. Pamela would never say something like that to Jason._

_“Well here is the food. It's still fresh!” She says with a little threatening voice. She puts the serving dome in front of us. “Bon appétit!” She says and removes the dome from on top of the food. To my horror the food was Brownie's bloody head. He started to neigh loudly right away when he saw me. The noise was howls of pain and misery from him. I cover my ears and start to cry when I hear the noise. “Please stop!” I yell and see that Jason takes his machete and stabs the head._

_I cry out even more when Brownie's blood hit my face which made me scream. This was so fucked up. “Oh watch's wrong dear? Don't you like the food Freddy made for you?” I turn to see the same burned face of that demon again. “Why are you doing this?!” I scream at him as tears run down my eyes. “It's just something I do.” He says like it was okay to do this. “Besides, you are with this mama's boy and you aren't bothered about that face?”_

_Jason attacks him but the other man just makes him fly away like he's nothing. I look after Jason as he was just thrown away and turn to look at Freddy. He holds his knife hand on his side, ready to attack. “You are in my world bitch.” He says with a laugh as he swings his hand towards me. I get up and start to run away from him. “Jason!” I yell as I make my way to the forest. “You can run but you can't hide from Freddy!” I hear him yell after me with a laugh as I run deeper in the forest._

_After what felt like forever I stop behind a large tree. I take some deep breaths in but I knew I couldn't stay here for long. He was going to find me so moving all the time was the only option. I stop when I see that there was an old hatched on the ground. Could I use it in the dream? I hear footsteps approach me and I take the hatched. I think it wouldn't hurt if I keep it with me. The noise was soon closer so I hide behind one tree and wait for perfect opportunity to run or fight._

_I take a deep silent breath in as the footsteps were right next to me. If I couldn't kill him, maybe I could stun him long enough to run again. With a war cry I swing the hatched towards my attacker. I lift my head to see familiar hockey mask. “Jason?!” I scream at him even he was the one who had a hatched in his chest. My hands fly in front of my mouth as I let out a little whimper. “I'm so so so so sorry!” I say to him and look at the injury._

_The blade of the weapon was resting deep in his chest. “I'm going to help you.” I say to him but he just lifts his hand and shakes his head. Thankfully he didn't seem to be angry at me. He takes the hold on to the handle and lifts the hatched out of his chest. Dark blood poured out of the wound but he didn't seem to be in too much pain. I press my hand on his wound to stop the bleeding but he just shakes his head again._

_“I'm sorry.” I say again with tears in my eyes. I was scared but I cried because I attacked him and he got hurt. Even if he couldn't feel pain, it still wasn't right. Jason puts his hand on my cheek and gives me back the hatched. He leans his masked cheek against mine. The rough material rubbed against my cheek but it didn't hurt at all. It felt pleasant. “So what do we do now?” I asked from him which makes him pull away from me. I missed his touch already._

_He looks at me for a while but then he gave me his machete. “What?” I ask from him as he presses the masks lower part against my forehead but then he just disappears. “Jason?” I say but I can't hear anything. Did he just leave me here all alone?! I hear Freddy's laugh approach me so I decide to run again. If Jason really left me here I was going to kill him one way or another. And if I die here I was going haunt every minute in his days for the rest of his life._

A sudden pain in my right arm makes me wake up. I turn to look at Jason who was holding a kitchen knife in his hand. “Jason?” I look at him confused as he puts the knife down and takes my hand in his. I look down on my arm and see that there was a long wound in it. It wasn't deep but it still stung. I look next to me only to see that his trusty machete and that old hatched were right there.

“Did you wake me up?” He nods and points at the wound. I guess he didn't want to slap me again. He wraps a bandage around my wound as I look at his chest wound. It was still there but it didn't bleed anymore, thank God for that. After he had wrapped the bandage around my arm he brought it to his masked face and presses the lower half of his mask on my arm. “I'm fine. I just thought that you just left me there to die.” I honestly say to him and his head snaps to look at me.

He quickly shakes his head and leans to press his head against my neck. He rubbed his masked face against me which made me smile. I wrap my arms around him so I could hug him. “You saved me again.” I whisper to him but he shakes his head again. He was whining lowly against my neck and I start to comfort him. “It's okay. I'm not mad at you.” I say to him and he nods again. I look at the old hatched on my bed and I realize one thing. We can bring things out of the dream world.


	18. Chapter 18

(Y/n)'s POV

Jason and I were both watching the old hatched that was just sitting on the table. I turn my gaze to him who was just staring at me. “Do you think he is going to kill John?” I ask from him and he shifts his gaze to look at his hands. So he thought that Freddy was going to do that. “But maybe we could get rid of him before he could do anything to him.” I say to Jason who nods quickly. He takes his machete and puts it on the table.

“You are going to fight him?” He nods and reaches for my hand. He takes it in his own and gives it a little squeeze. “I'll help you.” I say to him but he shakes his head as he gives my hand a little rub. “I want to help you! We can defeat him together!” I say to him but he shakes his head again. I free my hand away from his grasp and cross them across my chest. He tilts his head and whines sadly. “I want to help and you aren't going to stop me. I don't want to lose you again.”

He tilts his head straight again and tries to silently convince me to drop the idea but I'm not backing down. We look at each other for a while but then he whines again and just nods slowly in defeat. I smile at him and take the hatched. “We can beat that dream asshole together Jason.” I say to him and he nods again but this time he doesn't seem to be defeated anymore. I look at the machete that was laying on the table and feel a little laugh escape my lips. He seems to be confused when I swing the hatched back and forth. “We look so cool together.” I say to him with a smile.

He nods and takes his machete. He copies my movement but he's more coordinated than I am. I look at his movement in amazement. He surely knows what to do with it. “Umm… Jason.” I say to him which seems to get his attention. He tilts his head again and I could see that he was curious. “Could you teach me somethings you know. I mean, you know how to survive so it wouldn't hurt me if I know something too.”

He thinks for a moment and then nods eagerly like he was excited to teach me something. He offers me his machete which I take and look at it for a while. “Why machete?” I ask from him and he whines little quietly from my question. “Was it your mommy's?” He nods at my words, sadness filling his eyes. This must be one of the last things he has from her which makes me feel bad for him. Why such horrible things must happen to those who don't really deserve it? “I'm sure she would be proud of you.” I say to him and he nod but then turns his attention to the front door.

“What is it?” I ask from him as he points at the front door right before there was a knock on it. I look at him surprised. But a sudden feeling of fear runs through my veins. What if it was Eddy? Jason seems to notice my fear and puts his hands on my shoulder, giving them a little rub to comfort me little. “W-what if it's Eddy?” I say to him as I feel tears form in my eyes. He pulls me in a hug with a whine. I start to cry against his chest while I try to convince myself that it wasn't him.

There was another knock on the door and I feel the fear come back. I already lost Brownie at and now he was coming back for Cola. “I'll g-g-go and open t-the door. Y-you go and hide.” I say quietly as I pull away from him. I feel his mask press against my temple but then he lets go of me, takes the weapons and just walks up the stairs to hide. I take a deep breath in to calm my nerves and wipe away my tears. There was another knock which makes me walk towards it. I had to open it even if I was scared to do that.

Benny was waiting by the door when I reach it. He wasn't barking which was little weird. I open it only to see my mom's familiar face. “Mom?” I ask as she gives me a tight hug. “Oh (Y/n)! I heard what happened. Are you okay?” She asked worriedly and I completely broke down. I hug her even more tightly and sob loudly. “N-n-no! H-he k-killed Brownie!” I cry out to her as she hushes me. There were some tears on her eyes too which made me even sadder.

“My little girl. Let's go sit down in the living room and talk.” She says as she comes inside, closing the door behind herself. She starts to lead me towards the living room and lets me sit down. I was sobbing loudly as I tried to wipe the tears away from my eyes. She gives me a sad look and then she offers me some tissues. “What Eddy did was wrong! I understand that he was angry but to kill an innocent animal.” Mom said and I nod at her words. Brownie didn't do anything. “Just calm down darling. We'll talk when you are ready. I'll go and make some tea to you to calm your nerves.”

She leaves me to sit in the living room all alone. I knew that Jason could hear us but it was better that he would stay there for a while now. After some time mom comes back with a cup of tea. I wasn't sobbing anymore but some tears were escaping from my eyes again. My eyes were hurting from all the crying and I felt little tired. She sits down opposite of me and sends me another sad look. “So what happened? Why was he so angry at you?” She asks and I take a deep breath in.

What should I tell her? She wouldn't understand, right? Eddy didn't care and I'm sure that she wouldn't either… but I had to try. “It was about Jason.” I say quietly to her and she seemed to be surprised. “Jason had to go way too soon but he has been gone for years now. (Y/n). He's not coming back.” She said quite sadly, like she was in pain. “I know how much he meant to you. And as much as I would like to see that sweet face one more time, it isn't going to happen. He's gone.” She says while her gaze was on her hands. 

Should I tell her about Jason? She would understand, wouldn’t she? “And he's now somewhere better.” She says as she gives me a sad look. She had some tears in her eyes for him. She always liked him and treated him like one of her own kids. “Let's hope that Brownie finds him where ever he is and they could play together forever.” I feel a little smile form on my face. “But remember to get another horse soon for Cola. I know that it feels horrible to get another but it's good for her. And Brownie would love that.” She says as she wipes the tears away from my face.

“I can't ask you to forgive Eddy but consider that after some time you would give him a second chance.” She says and I sigh but then nod. Maybe someday I'll do that. What he did to Brownie was awful but maybe I could be a bigger person and just forgive him. If not for myself, then for John. I take a sip from my tea to calm my nerves. “Are you going to stay here for the night?” I ask from her, trying to sound as calm as I could. He nods quickly and looks around the house.

“I don't want you to be all alone when you are sad. You live here all alone and Benny can't answer to you if you want to speak with someone. I can sleep right here.” She says and I suddenly feel nervous. I don't know what to do with Jason. Tell her that he is still alive and now he is the legendary killer from Crystal Lake or just hide him until she falls asleep or leaves. But I can't just send her away. She would think that I don't want anything to do with her if I did something like that.

“O-or you can take the guest room John used.” I say to her and she gives me a sweet smile. “But only for tonight. I need to go and help your father tomorrow at noon.” She says with a little smile. “I'm sorry that he couldn't come here with me but you know how much time our farm takes from him.” I nod at her words. I knew how much time it takes and understood that someone had to take care of their animals. Dad was always so strict about his animals and made sure they would live their best lives. “I know and I'm not mad at him.”

She seems to be glad that I wasn't angry at dad. Suddenly she gets up and starts to head towards the stairs. “Where are you going?” I ask from her but she only shrugs her shoulders. “I'm going to see that guest room. You can wait here while I make sure that everything is okay.” She says which makes me get up from the couch in a heartbeat. Jason was upstairs but I didn't know where he was and I don't know how she would react if she saw a giant masked figure in my upstairs’ hallway!

“I'll go and see. Just wait for a moment!” I say to her and quickly run past her. I didn't want them to see each other like this for the first time after all the years. She could have a heart attack! And Jason could attack her if he didn't recognize her face. And I didn't want to see what would happen. “Well okay if you insist.” She says and goes back to the couch. I send her a wide smile before I jog up the stairs. 

I reach the top and see that Jason was sitting on the floor and he was just nodding and looking at the wall like he was talking to someone. “Jason!” I whisper to him which seems to get his attention. “Go in my room. My mom is soon coming here so you have to hide there for a while.” I say to him. He gets up and gives me a quick nod. “Thank you Jason. I'll make it up to you.” I quickly lean towards him and give his masked cheek a kiss.

He freezes for a moment but then just turns his mask's lower part against my cheek. I smile and open the bedroom door for him. “Just wait here and do whatever you like as long as you are quiet.” I say to him and he crosses his heart. “That's the spirit.” I say to him and just leave him to see that everything was okay with the guest room. I trusted him so leaving him alone for now wouldn't be a problem. He is so silent that mom wouldn't ever know that he was even here.

I walk back downstairs to see that mom was already waiting for me to come back. She sends me a little smile but it was more like ‘I know what you are doing’ smile. “What?” She smiles at my question and just shrugs her shoulders. “Shall we go and see the room?” Her voice seemed to be weirdly sweet. I look at the stairs and then nod. “Sure! Come this way.” I say to her and she starts to follow me with a smile on her face.


	19. Chapter 19

(Y/n)'s POV

A loud car horn was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I slowly get up with a yawn from Jason's chest. I don't even remember that I fell a sleep with him. To my surprise I didn't see Freddy in my dreams so I could finally have a good night sleep. I turn my head to look at Jason who hasn't moved since I fell asleep against his chest. But he was looking at me with his head tilted to the side cutely. Mom was probably still sleeping but why was there that noise? “Morning.” He nods at my words as I get up from the bed.

I walk over to the window, only to see Eddy's car. My heart stops and I start to panic. Was he going to kill Cola too now? I quickly run out of the room which seems to get Jason's attention. Benny was sitting by the front door by the time I reach it. I prepare for the worst as I open the door but to my surprise Eddy is standing there with crying John. Lisa is looking around the farm with disgust written on her face.

“I-is something wrong?” I ask but John gives my legs a tight hug. I crouch in front of him and let him hug me while I lift him in my arms. “What is happening?” I ask from Eddy who huffs. “It's your fault. He can't sleep well and I'm not going to deal with that bullshit right now.” He says as he drops John's little bag on the porch. The little boy was still crying and clutching at my clothes for his life. I shush him and keep him close to me so he could get the comfort he deserves.

Eddy starts to walk away with Lisa without saying anything else and I feel the rage burning in me. “How can you just brush him aside. He tells you that he's scared and you don't even comfort him? What is wrong with you?” I yell as him as I press John's head against my shoulder and cover his other ear. Eddy turns to look at me and sends me a death glare. “Like you have any saying in this! First you tell him about your dead friend, then some boogieman named Freddy and take him to a ride where he hurts himself?” He says angrily and I shake my head.

“And what have you done or don't you remember anymore?” I ask from him but he only shakes his head. “I don't know, do tell me about it.” He says back at me and I just look at him angrily. “You know well what you did to me the last time you visited. When will you come and get him?” He thinks for a moment but then just shrugs his shoulders. “I don't know. Maybe when you have taken care of his problem.” He says as he just walks back to the car without saying anything to John. I could see that Lisa was sending me the most evil smirk that I have ever seen.

I watch as their car disappears into the forest. I turn my head to see that John was crying. “Hey little buddy. It's okay. I'll keep you safe.” I whisper to him and give his forehead a kiss. He was still crying as I take him in the house with his bag. I see that mom was standing in the living room as she was waiting for us. “Is John going to stay here?” She asks and I give her a little nod. “I don't know then they'll come back.” I put John on the couch.

Mom nods and sits next to John who was still sobbing but this time he wasn't as loud as before. “Tell me little buddy. What happened?” I ask from him as I wipe his tears away. “I-I can't s-sleep.” He says while he turns his gaze to look at his lap. “H-he's going t-to get me!” He says as mom wraps her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. “Who?” Mom asked and I look at the floor already knowing who it was. “One, two, Freddy's coming for you…” John starts to sing and I feel a shiver run down my spine.

“Who is Freddy?” Mom asks with panic in her voice. John lifts his eyes to look at me. “Three, four, better lock your door…” He continues and I put my hands on his cheeks. “Calm down. I won't let him do anything bad to you.” I say to him and he starts to cry harder. Mom seems to be confused but I just pick him up from the couch. “I'll take him to sleep. Wait here.” I say to mom but John starts to panic. “No! If I fall asleep he'll get me!” He says to me as I start to take him towards the stairs.

“Don't worry. I know how you can sleep. Just trust me.” He seems to be still worried but nods regardless at my words. I take him to my room where Jason was still waiting. When John sees him he stops crying. “Jason!” He says to him excitedly as Jason walks over and takes him out of my arms. Jason gives him a tight hug. He seemed to be so happy with John. “I missed you.” Jason presses his masked forehead against the little boys temple as a sign that he agrees. I feel a smile form on my face as I pull the blanket up from my bed.

“Jason can protect you from Freddy while you sleep.” I say to them and John sighs out in relieve. I see that Jason's behavior changed immediately. He nods at me and walks over to the bed with John. “He'll protect you.” John seemed to be hesitant at first but then he nods in agreement. “Okay.” That's the only thing he says as Jason puts him down on my bed. I walk over to Jason and give his masked cheek a kiss. “I'll repay you this later. Just please help him.”

He gives me quick nod and lays down on to the bed. I hated it that I had to send him to the dream world but I didn't have any other choice. Jason is the only one that could match Freddy but I was hoping that he wouldn't attack them. I was praying from some God to leave them sleep peacefully. John cuddles next to Jason. I was glad that he trusted Jason enough to feel comfortable around him. John fell already asleep next to him as I leave the room. Jason gives me a one final wave before he goes to sleep.

I get back down stairs where mom was still looking around the house, worry written on her face. When she sees me, she gives me a little smile. “Did he fall asleep?” She asks and I give her a little nod. “He fell asleep almost immediately when he went to bed.” She sighs in relief and sits back down. “I don't know what happened to Eddy. He used to be so kind and loving. But now, he's like a monster.” She says and I nod in agreement.

“People change.” I say coldly and sit next to her. She hums sadly and looks at Benny who was sleeping in the middle of the living room right now. “Who was upstairs?” She suddenly asks which makes me turn my eyes to look at her. Maybe she just wanted to change the subject of our conversation. “What?” She sends me a little faint smile. “I heard that someone was upstairs while you were at the door. Who is it?” She asks and I start to panic again. “Umm just a friend.” I say to her and she gives me a little giggle. “Sure, a friend.” She says and my face feels hot.

I don't know why I was acting like this but it was little weird. She was still my mom and these kinds of thing should be easy to explain but I don't know how to. Especially when that “someone” was undead killer that lives at the old campsite where he died long time ago. “It's okay.” She says and gives my shoulder a little rub. “You keep your secrets and your secret lover. Tell us when you are ready.” She says and I can't help but to feel little embarrassed.

“Do you want something for breakfast?” I ask from her and she nods. “Sure just make enough for everyone.” She says with a smirk and I'm starting to get tempted to throw her outside for a while. “Let's just be quiet so John can get some sleep.” I say to her and she nods again. “It's good that you are getting into something new. You have been alone for so long that me and your dad thought that you would be alone for the rest of your life.” A wide smile forms on her lips when she stops talking.

“Stop mom. Please.” I say to her as I take the ingredients I need for pancakes. “I didn't see another car. Did he walk here?” She asks and I send her a little look that told her to stay quiet. “I want to know so I can tell your dad!” I feel even more awkward than before. “He lives close.” She nods at my words excitedly and claps her hands a couple of times. “But now let's focus on John. My problems are least of our problems. We need to get John to rest peacefully without any problems.” 

She gives me a more serious look. “That lullaby was creepy. What kind of TV shows he sees at home if his nightmares are as scary as that?” I could hear the anger in her words. “And Eddy has no right to blame you for that. Children see nightmares almost all the time so why is this any different? I remember that you had nightmares about water for weeks when we told you about Jason's death.” She adds but I quickly shake my head.

“Please. Let's not talk about that. You'll make me cry from those memories.” I say to her and she nods quickly. “I'm sorry. We shouldn't talk about death right now since what happened to Brownie.” She says as she shifts her gaze on the table. “It's okay.” I say to her. I wanted to tell her about Jason so she would know that he came back from the dead. She would be so happy to know that but it wasn't a good time right now.

While I make breakfast, there was an awkward silence between us. She only looked around the room while I did all the work. I had to do my mourning routine in a hurry because I left the pancake batter while I went to take a shower and brush my teeth. Thankfully mom agreed to go and feed the animals while I was gone. I could start to do my work little later but that would mean that the time I would be finished it would be a night already. But now that everything was taken care it was just awkward between us. We didn't have anything to talk about.

I hear a door from upstairs open and someone runs to the kitchen. I turn to see John who seems to be happier than before. “Hi sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” I ask from him and he nods. “Better. Jason kept me safe in my dreams. He was like a super hero.” He seems to be excited and I smile at his words. I had to make sure to give Jason something amazing as a thank you to him. “Oh! Is Jason your little guardian angel?” Mom asks from John who nods with a big smile.

“He is! He is so big and strong and first I was afraid of him but now he's my best friend!” He says happily and mom smiles sweetly at him. “I'm sure that this Jason is the sweetest angel there is.” John nods in agreement and sits down next to her. “Are you going to stay her too grandma? You could see Jason too!” He says excitedly and mom giggles at his words. “I would love to stay but I need to go help your grandpa.” She says and pokes the little boy's nose.

John nods and turns to look at me. “I'll do fine here with auntie and Jason so you don't have to worry.” He says sweetly but then gets excited again. “Can we go and see Cola and Brownie? I miss them.” I almost burst out of crying because of his words. I turn away from him and put my other hand in front of my mouth to stop any escaping sobs. The pain was almost unbearable. How can I tell him that Brownie wasn't here anymore?

“John listen.” Mom begins and I know that she caught his attention. “Do you remember Shaun, that really old horse we had year ago?” Mom asks from him as I wipe the tears away from my eyes. Shaun was one of the oldest horses they had who had to be put down when he couldn't move his other back leg anymore. “I remember. What about him?” John asks, already sounding little sad.

“Well, he asked Brownie if he could join him. Shaun was lonely and needed a friend.” Her words made me feel little better. “Will I see him again?” John asks and I start to make the pancakes. “You'll see him but not in a long time. But don't worry, he's happy right now with Shaun.” I bite my lip and try not to cry again. I couldn't do that to John. Break in front of him. “But what about Cola? Is she going to be lonely?”

I wipe my eyes and nose and turn to face him with a little forced smile. “Don't worry about Cola. She'll have a new friend or two soon. Would you want a big horse or a little one?” I ask from him, trying to get him to think of something else than Brownie. He thinks for a moment and then turns to look at me. “I saw a spotted horse in TV! Can Cola's new friend be spotted?” He asks and I laugh little at his words. “Sure! The new friend can be spotted.” I turn back to face the stove again.

I hear him laugh little and mom hum happily. “Did your dad say when he would be back?” Mom asks and I hear John sigh. “No. He was angry because I woke him up. Dad said that auntie can deal with me until I get my act together. But I can't act.” He says innocently and I feel sad for him. I would kill to have a son like him one day. He's just a little boy and Eddy treats him like he was an adult. I had to have a heart to heart with Eddy when he comes back.


	20. Chapter 20

Jason's POV

It was a day that I never thought that this would happen. I, Jason Voorhees, was playing hide and seek! After Mrs. (L/n) left John wanted to play hide and seek. I was glad that I could help him with that dream demon but strangely, he didn't appear in John's dreams. I was little alarmed at first but then I was glad that he left the little boy alone. Maybe he had something better to do or something else to hunt? “Jason!” I hear John's voice yell not too far away.

I try to make myself as smalls as possible while I was hiding behind a pile of hay. Sneaking around and hiding was something that I was used to do but this was fun! “Jason!” I hear him yell again and I can't help but to laugh silently. When I was younger (Y/n) was the only one that wanted to play with me and it has been years since I last time played with someone. I hear John's light footsteps approach me which makes me alarmed.

“I know that you are here!” He yells while laughing and I was proud of him. He was a good tracker! “When I get you I'm going to give you a big hug!” He says again which made me almost get out of my hiding spot and reveal myself. I loved his and (Y/n)'s hugs. They reminded me of my mommy's hugs. And most importantly, I loved to return their hugs and affection. I hear John's footsteps right on the other side of the hay. “Jason?” I hear him say right before I hear him jump on the pile which makes me turn to look at him.

“I found you!” He says happily and I quickly pull him in my arms so I can give him a tight hug. He hugs me back. “Let's go to auntie! I'll show her that I found you!” He says and I quickly nod. I get up and start walking out of the stable. (Y/n) was making sure that everything was okay with the other animals and all the plants she had here. I was going to help her but she told me to watch over John which I did. I felt little horrible that I left her do all the things all by herself but she insisted that I have fun.

I see that (Y/n) was brushing Cola's mane. She had a little smile on her face but I could still see some sadness in her eyes. “Auntie look! I found Jason!” John yells which gets her attention. She turns to look at us with a big smile. “That's good! I'm so proud of you!” She says happily which makes me nod with her. It was something that I thought! I put John down and he runs over to (Y/n) and gives her a hug. “Can I go on Cola's back?” He asks which seems to make (Y/n) little sad.

“I'm sorry little one but no. Cola is too tall for you.” John looks at her with confusion written on his face. “But she is shorter than Brownie.” He says but (Y/n) shakes his head. “I'm sorry little one. Maybe some other time?” (Y/n) adds and John nods. “Okay, but can we eat some soup today?” She laughs at his question. “If soup is something you want we're going to eat that!” She says to him happily. I liked soup when mommy made it and I'm sure that the soup she makes is as good!

“Can Jason eat too?” He asks and (Y/n) smiles with that sweet smile. “Of course he can! He's always welcome to eat with us.” She says and takes my hand in hers. I lean towards her and press my mask against her cheek. Her cheeks turn little darker which makes me smile behind my mask. She was so cute! “Aww thanks Jason.” She says as she gives my masked nose a kiss. I hear John laugh little at our affection. “That's so yucky!” He says as he sticks his tongue out.

I laugh little at his words. I was one like that but now that I was older, I didn't think it was that yucky anymore. “Oh wait till the day that you find that one person that will spin your head around so badly that you don't know how to think straight!” She says to him which gets my attention. I loved her like that but what if I didn't make her feel that way? I try to look at her body language but I can't read her. “So are you hungry already?” She asks and John nods happily.

“I'll go and makes something to eat but I have a secret mission for the both of you.” John seems to be as excited as I am. I have never been on a secret mission before! “Take Benny with you and go and see if you can find any pretty flowers in the forest. You two going to make the most beautiful bouquet of flowers that anyone has ever seen!” I knew where those kind of flowers were! I nod and point at the forest. “John, stay close to Jason the whole time you go there. He's the captain. You are the vice-captain and Benny is the sailor.”

John nods happily as (Y/n) whistles which makes Benny run to us. “Okay you little pirate crew. Go find those flowers and as payment, I'm going to give you some tasty desserts.” It was getting better and better. I start to lead the way towards the field that had the prettiest flowers I knew. “Jason?” I hear John ask when we were walking. I turn my head to look at him. He seemed to be thinking about something. “Why does my dad say that you are dead?” His question makes me stop in my tracks.

I didn't know what to do. I died yes but I came back. What if he thinks that I'm something that he should be afraid of? “Did Freddy get you?” He asks and I quickly shake my head. I squat down in front of him and I gently pinch his nose. I didn't want to hurt him. “You couldn't breathe?” I nod at his words and look at the ground. The memories came in my mind again, all those laughs and that mockery. Why couldn't I be normal like them. Like John and (Y/n) were.

I feel John hug me tightly. “But you came back. Are you auntie's guardian angel?” I feel a smile form on my lips. I was anything else but an angel but maybe to them, I was one. He looks at me with a little smile but then turns to look at Benny. “Sometimes I wish that auntie would be my mommy.” He says and I could see some tears form in his eyes. “Every time I leave her, I miss her and Benny and Cola and Brownie.” He says with a little sob. I start to pet his back to comfort him. I didn't want to make him cry.

I pick him up in my arms so I can walk forward while I was comforting him. He was crying against my shoulder and I did everything that I could to do to stop him from crying. I never liked to cry so I think he wouldn't like that either. I nuzzled my masked face against him so he would feel less sad. “And I like you too and I want to stay here with you and auntie.” He adds and I can feel myself almost tear up from his words. I wanted him to stay too but I wasn't his dad. And he needed to go back to his mommy.

After another time full of hugs and comfort we finally reach the field that had all the flowers I wanted to get for (Y/n). “Wow. That's pretty.” I hear John whisper which makes me nod with a smile. I knew that it was pretty because sometimes I got flowers to mommy from here. Maybe I should show her to John. She would be over the moon to see him. I know that she's going to love him since John is a nice boy.

Benny started to bark and run all over the field while we were picking up the flowers. John was already little more happier than before so I was happy. “Look Jason!” I hear John yell at me which made my attention to snap at him. He was holding a beetle on his hand. It was pretty! I nod happily at him as he puts it back on the ground. It disappears into the grass. “He probably goes to his beetle family.” John says happily. I nod and think about it. He must have a nice family if he returns to them.

Benny runs over to us and starts to beg for pets. John gives me the flowers he picked up as he started to pet him. The dog was so happy to get attention from him that it made me smile at them. “Maybe we should get back to auntie so she would feel less lonely.” John says and starts to look around the field. I nod and take the flowers with me. John starts to walk in front of me as we start to make our way back. I could get used to him being with me and (Y/n). What if his parents died? Would he then be able to stay here with us forever?

(Y/n) POV

I was happy that John was so comfortable around Jason. He was much more brighter than before. And the way he was playing with Jason made my heart melt. They were like they have known each other for years. However it felt horrible to tell John about Brownie's passing but I don't know any other way to tell him. I had to go through different newspaper advertisements about horses. Appaloosa would be the perfect spotted horse for him but maybe I should get a pony instead? If Eddy is that worried about him hurting himself with horses then a pony would be the perfect one for him.

I hear the phone ring as I was cutting the vegetables. I quickly wipe my hands on a towel and pick it up. “Hello?” I ask and wait for a response. “Hi honey! How are you?” I hear dad's voice at the other end and I can't help but to smile. I missed him already. “I have been better but at least John is here.” I hear dad hum at the other end of the phone. “If you need another horse, I can bring one of the younger ones we have. Cola would be so happy to have a new friend.” He says and I smile at his words.

“It's fine. Do happen to know anyone that would have an Appaloosa? John really would like to have a spotted horse.” He hums for a while but then I hear him gasp. “I may know. I'll contact them and see if they have one. I can buy it for you as a gift.” I shake my head at the thought that he would have to buy me a horse to replace the one that my brother brutally killed. “No need dad. Just tell me if you find one.” I hear him huff stubbornly. “Just allow me to do that! To my little girl!” I smile at his words.

“Why did he even do that?” He asks and I take a deep breath in. “We had an argument because of the horses and Jason.” I answer to him. “I'll tell you he has no right to do that! Next time I see him, I'm going to make him regret that decision! And leaving his own son to you like he is some dog! How dares he do something like that and call himself a father?!” I had to agree on my father's words.

“And Jason. Just take as long as you need to get over him. But I'm going to tell you, he's still somewhere out there! That boy can't be dead! No, no! He is so strong that even the devil himself can't kill him!” I almost burst into tears because of his words. He always thought that Jason was alive somewhere because he knew that he was strong enough to survive something like that. And he was right all along.

“Thanks dad.” I whisper to him and I hear his happy laugh at the other end of the phone. “Tell John that grandpa says hi to him.” He loved that little boy so much that he would die for him. He sees how special John is. Just like he knew how special Jason is. “I'll call you if I find you a spotted horse. Stay strong.” “Bye dad.” I say to him and out the phone down. I continue making the food. Jason and John were probably having a good time while I was making the dinner. And I bet that the flowers they are going to bring are going to be so beautiful because both of them knew what true beauty was.

I look out where the animals were. They were enjoying the outside sun with no worries in the world. I wonder if Jason is going to stay with us or if he goes to stay in his little cabin for the night? I understand if he wanted some alone time since he has been running around with John the whole day. He would have been such a great big brother or a father if he had a chance. Life is so cruel sometimes even to those who don’t deserve it.

I see that Jason and John were already coming back. Benny had a long stick in his mouth and he seemed to be happy while Jason was holding a huge bouquet in his hands. I was little shocked that they picked up that many flowers but they sure did what I asked. I walk over to the door and open it for them. “Hi guys! Did you have fun?” I see that John runs over to me with a big smile. “Yes! We found a beetle!” I laugh at his words and pick him up. “Oh really?” He nods and points at Jason. “It was almost as big as Jason!”

I look at Jason who was looking at John with his head tilted to side. “There is no way that it was that big! Were you scared?” I say to him with surprised expression. John smiles happily and shakes his head. “No, I'm not scared of anything!” He says but then his smile disappears for a moment. “But I'm little afraid of Freddy.” He says and I felt horrible for him. “Oh honey, you don't have to be scared of him. He's the real coward if he only appears if you are in a dream.” Jason seems to nod in agreement which makes me smile at him.

“Maybe one day I'm as brave as you or Jason.” He says which makes Jason look at him. He puts the flowers down and takes John from me. He presses his masked cheek against the little boys head. “Jason seems to think that you are brave.” John seems to be happy and gives the undead killer a wide smile .”This is why Jason is my best friend now!” He says and Jason seems to be little happier. “He's the best.” I say to him and suddenly Jason brings me into a tight hug. I laugh and pat his back. “Let's go inside so I can but the flowers in water and finish making the soup.”

Jason lets go of me and I lead the way. “Wash your hands.” I say to them which makes them run towards the bathroom. I turn to the door and see that Benny tried to get the stick inside but he was stuck because it was too long. “Oh poor boy!” I walk over to him and help him out by taking the stick inside. He was following closely behind me while his eyes were clued on the stick. I take it to living room where he can start playing with it. He runs around the stick while he was barking at it. I smile at him and walk to the kitchen. I can hear John laugh loudly which makes me smile. I knew that they would become best friends in no time!


	21. Chapter 21

(Y/n)'s POV

Jason was waiting for my first move. He agreed to teach me how fight and it was my first lesson. He didn't want to use weapons yet because he was afraid that he would hurt me. I knew that he wouldn't do it on purpose even if I got hurt. Luckily I couldn't hurt him even if I tried. I tried to punch him on his gut but he only wrapped his hand around my wrist. I look up at him but then he shakes his head.

I tilt my head as he releases my hand. I guess that I shouldn't do that since it didn't look to be a good place to hit someone if they knew you were attacking them. He pats my shoulders as comfort because of my failed attack. “I'm fine.” He nods at my words and took a step back. He suddenly moved his hand to me and hit me on my shoulder which caught me off guard. I yelped from his quick movements which seemed to scare him.

He immediately dropped on his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist as to apologize. “Jason! I'm fine. I just got surprised.” I say to him but he lifts his masked face to look at me with a worried look in his eyes. I sigh out and pat his head. “You didn't hurt me. Just calm down.” He nods and releases me. He gets up and then shakes his head as he points at me. “What?” I tilt my head but then he gently places his fist on my shoulder and gives me a little push on my shoulder.

But then he only walks away. “Jason where are you going?” I ask from him as he turns to look at me but the he shakes his head. “You don't want to train me anymore?” He nods quickly and then points at me again. I guess he didn't want to hurt me and got really scared when he hit me. “Please, listen.” I walk over to him as he sits down on the porch where he could look after John and Benny. “You didn't hurt me. I can handle it.” I say to but he doesn't seem to be convinced.

He whines little and I could see the sad look in his eyes. I give him a smile and wrap my arms around him, giving him a tight hug. “You don't have to be worried because of me. If you don't want to teach me how to fight maybe you could help me in other way.” He wraps his other arm around me and gives me a little side hug. He thinks for a moment and then seems to get an idea. I release after which he offers me his hand. I look at it for a while and then take a hold on it.

He puts me in front of himself and I tilt my head. What was he doing? He shows me to take deep breaths which I do. He waits for a moment and then suddenly he lifts his machete right in my face which scares the shit out of me. He shakes his head and shows me to keep myself calm. I calm my and just look at the sharp blade. He puts it away and starts to circle around me. I was keeping myself calm. Suddenly the sharp blade was again right in front of my face.

I keep myself calm even if it made me jump little. He does the same for a couple more times. After a while he stopped doing it and put his machete back in its place on his belt. He nods excitedly at me which makes me feel happy. He took a hold on my hands and spins me around happily. I couldn't help but to laugh little at his happiness. I understood that fighting Freddy I needed to keep my fear in control because he got his power from that.

“Thank you Jason!” I say happily to him as he stops spinning me around. He leans his masked face towards my face and presses his lower face against my forehead. I feel a little smile force its way on my lips. I don't know how long we were like that but it was interrupted by barking. We both turn to look at John and Benny. They were looking at us and John had a little smirk on his face. “What are you two doing?” He asks innocently while he was petting Benny's head.

“Nothing.” I say to him and release Jason. Jason turns his head away from us. “That's gross. Yuck.” He says as he shakes his head and sticks his tongue out. “You! It's not gross.” I say to him and lift him up in my arms and give his cheeks kisses. “Auntie! Stop!” He yells while laughing. After a while I stop and give him a tight hug. “Oh I love you so much! You know that right?” He smiles and nods at my words. “I love you too.” He says as he gives me a little hug.

I turn to look at Jason, who was looking at us. “Jason come here. You deserve some love too.” He immediately comes to us and wraps his arms around us. John pats Jason's shoulder happily. “I love you too Uncle Jason.” I see that Jason's head snaps to look at the little boy. I could see that his eyes were wide as he was just staring at him. “I love you too Jason.” I say to him and he turns his head to look at me. He nods quickly and presses his masked face against my cheek.

Jason lets go of us and points at the woods. I think he needs to go and see if anyone is there. Patrolling must be hard if he does it all alone. “You can go. We'll be waiting here when you come back.” He nods and starts to walk away. “See you later Uncle Jason!” John yells after him and Jason turns around and waves to us. After a while he disappears into the forest. “Why does he go back there?” John asks from me. I shrug my shoulders and walk back towards the house.

“He lives there.” John nods but then he gets excited. “I want to live in the forest too! Can we go and visit him at his home again?” I shrug my shoulders and take him inside. “If he allows that then sure but you can't just go there.” He nods as I put him down on the couch. “I know that you like Jason but you can't tell anything about him to your dad.” He looks at me with confusion written on his face. “Why not?”

I think for a moment and then sigh and crouch in front of him. “Your dad… he doesn't believe that Jason is real. He's like a magical creature. He's our little secret okay?” John nods and gives me a thumbs up. “Okay. When will he back?” I turn to look at the woods. Was he going to be okay? “I'm not sure but he'll be back.” I assure him. He nods and gives me a little smile.

“I'm going to make you a bath so you can clean yourself up and then we are going to have a cup of hot cocoa.” He gets a wide smile on his face and starts to run towards the stairs. He seems to be excited because of the hot drink. His smile always makes me feel better. I get in the bathroom and start to make the bath. It had to be warm for him so he wouldn't be cold at the night. I was worried because Eddy hasn't called to see how John was doing.

“I'm ready.” I hear John says behind me and I turn to look at him. “Remember. No fooling around in the water and always keep your head over the water.” He nods as he gets in the tub. “And yell if you need something.” I say to him and leave the bathroom. Benny was waiting at the end of the stairs. “Good boy.” I say to him as I pet his head. He surely was happy that Jason and John were here. He loves to play with the both of them.

I look at the dark forest and I was little afraid for Jason. I know that he'll be just fine but I would like it better if he was here. “Be careful…” I whisper as I move from the window to the kitchen. I started to make the hot drinks. Should I do some of it to Jason too? He would probably like that. I add little extra so when Jason comes back he could have some hot cocoa too. I needed to get ready for the night. I wanted to make sure that John could sleep safely through out the night. I was going to protect him from Freddy.

Jason's POV

I was patrolling the old campsite. I was SO happy that John was comfortable around me. And that he was calling me uncle. I loved that. I never thought that I would be uncle! I needed to tell mommy all of this when I get back to her. I had a wide smile on my face. (Y/n) and I were getting closer. I loved her and I guess that she loved me too. I stop and look at the cold water of Crystal Lake. The starts were sparkling in the reflection on the lake's surface.

What if I didn't drown? I was afraid to let go of (Y/n) because I didn't know if this was a cruel dream that demon was doing to me. Maybe I'm just in my sleep and everything that has happened until now is just a hopeful dream I wanted to happen. I pinch myself but nothing happens. I could feel a little pain from that but that's all. I was wide awake and this wasn't a dream. I start to walk towards my cabin. I needed to make sure that everything was okay with mommy. Thankfully the summer was soon over and I could relax since no one comes here during the winter.

I reach my cabin and get inside, heading straight towards the shrine of my mommy. The candles were still lit. I look at her head and sit in front of her. “My sweet boy. Did you have fun with (Y/n) and that little boy?” Mommy asks and I nod as I straighten her sweater. Mommy lets out a little giggle which makes me feel happy. “You need to keep them safe Jason. From everything and everyone. No one is going to steal them from you.”

I nod at her words. I was going to expand my territory to her house. (Y/n), John and all of the animals on that land belong to me and they have to be protected. Freddy and Eddy were going to pay. They hurt something that was mine and I was going to make sure that they wouldn't be living after that. “Go back Jason. Go back and protect them. If someone comes and tries to take them away from you, you have to kill for mother again.”

I get up from the floor and start to head back. She was right. We were a family now. (Y/n), John and I. We were in this together and I needed to protect them. I'm sure that they wouldn't be sleeping yet and if they were, I was going to reach them in no time. As long as they don't feel any fear they wouldn't feed that demon. (Y/n) was strong but she doesn't have enough physical power to fight Freddy. After all he has been murdering for years now.

I was so scared that I hurt (Y/n) earlier but she didn't seem to get hurt from that. But I was afraid that she would get seriously injured because of me. I could teach her a thing or too but I wasn't going to hurt her even if it was just training. She didn't need to fight id she had me right by her side. I wasn't going to let her die in the hands of that demon or anyone else in that matter. I take the machete in my right hand and look at it.

It was my trusty weapon and we have gone through so much for all these years. If there was any need I was going to leave it with (Y/n) again. I hope that it would bring luck to her and it would protect her somehow if I wouldn't be there for her. I reach back to the house. The lights were still on so she must be awake still. I look through the window and see that they were sitting on the couch as they were reading a book together. The need to protect them only grew in me. I wasn't going to lose them.


	22. Chapter 22

(Y/n)'s POV

“Are you sure that we are going to be okay?” John asks from me as I tug him in my bed. I can't believe that I was going to sleep while dressed like I was going to some fight. But I wasn't going to let him sleep all alone and get hurt by Freddy. Together we can be little safer. “Don't you worry little one. He's too afraid to come and get it us when we are together.” He doesn't seem to be that convinced about that but he nods anyway. I wasn't too comfortable about this but I had to keep my fear in control.

“Just try to get some sleep and you can play with Jason tomorrow.” He gives me a little smile and presses his head on the pillow. “Good night auntie.” I smile at his words and give his temple a little kiss. “You too little one.” I whisper to him and lay right next to him. I pull him into my arms to protect him from everything. I needed to make sure that he'll be safe during his sleep. Freddy isn't going to get him on my watch.

I stare at the ceiling for a while. Jason could come back little later so I don't think anything bad will happen. I left the lights on in downstairs so he doesn't have to make his way in the dark. I close my eyes and get more comfortable. If this doesn't work, I have to find another way so John could have a good night sleep. I knew that things can be brought from dream world. But is it possible to bring Freddy to this side too?

I decide to just go to sleep and get some rest even if Freddy comes. I needed to protect John for the time he was sleeping and hopefully I could make Freddy go away. I take a deep breath in to calm myself. Suddenly I feel too tired to even think about anything anymore. I was going to sleep and I wasn't going to let one dream asshole stop me. Even if it killed me. I lift the blanket over my shoulder and feel myself drift to sleep. I make sure to move my other arm away from John and take a hold on the hatched. I had to make sure that I would fall asleep with it.

_I open my eyes only to see that I'm at the farm. I look around to see that John was playing with Jason happily. I quickly hide the weapon behind my back. Under my jacket it wouldn't be seen easily. “Auntie!” He yells happily to me and runs over. I look at Jason for a while. I guess he wanted to sleep alone this night which I understood completely. He was used to be alone and even I want that sometimes. “Hi! Is this your dream?” He nods happily and points at the field. “Look! Brownie is here too!”_

_I turn to look at the field and see him eating grass there happily. The feeling was bittersweet when I see him again. He was so beautiful when he was still alive. “I see. He seems to be so happy.” I hear footsteps approach us and see that Jason was coming to us. “Hi big guy! Did you see anyone at the campsite?” He nods quickly and then reaches for me. I look at his giant hand as he puts it on my shoulder and gives it a little squeeze._

_I smile at him but then turn my attention back to John. He was having a great dream but I wasn't going to let my guard down even for a minute. “Do you think that he'll come?” I whisper to Jason who only shakes his head. I tilt my head with a little smile. “Why? Is he scared of you?” He turns to look at me as I send him a little smile. I can see that he was shaking a little and I think that he was chuckling at my words as I turn my gaze back to John. He was surely the scarier one from those two._

_“I think that Jason is the one that is scared…” I feel my blood turn cold by those words. I turn to look back at Jason only to get almost slashed on the face by those claws. I dodge just in time and fall on the ground with a thud. I look up and see Freddy. The sight of him makes me get up from the ground with shaky legs. “Miss me?” He asks with a laugh as I back away from him while he walks towards me. I quickly look at John who was looking devastated when he sees the demon._

_“I surely missed you.” He says with an evil smile. “A-auntie…” I hear John whine behind me which makes me nervous. I had to remember to stay calm and try not to feed him too much with my fear. “I'm not afraid of you…” I say to him with venom dripping from my voice. He laughs at my words like it was the funniest shit he has ever heard. “You! Not scared? Don't make me laugh piggy. You are shaking from the fear!”_

_He shows me his claws by slashing at the air. I flinch back and feel little scared. He has had years to train his attacks and only thing I knew was how to use a shotgun. I put my hand behind my back and take a hold on the hatchet’s handle. I needed to protect John from him. I wasn't going to fail him like I failed Brownie. “Still thinking about your little furry friend?” His words send shivers down my spine._

_“Well here he is!” I turn to look at the field where I see a horse run towards me. It was on fire and screaming in pain. I feel the fear form in my gut but I try to push it a way. I lift the hatched higher and look at the burning horse. “I'm sorry…” I whisper as I slam the hatched down on to the horse's head. It screams even more and even if I know that it's not real, that it's just a dream it was still awful to do something like this to an animal that reminded me of my own horse._

_The horse continues to run forward and then turns around with the hatched on its head. I hear the dream demon laugh behind me as I look at the horse with confusion. “You're in my world bitch.” I hear him say behind me as the horse starts to run towards John. He was frozen on the spot from fear. I feel panic rise in me as I see this. I start to run towards him so I could protect him from that monster that Freddy created._

_I reach him before the burning horse does but I can't get him to move. He was just so afraid that he couldn't help it. And I couldn't blame him from that. I wrap my arms around him and press my cheek over his head so he could be little more protected. He was crying from the fear but then I shush him, trying to keep him calm. “You'll be fine little one.” I whisper to him as I try to keep him calm but the tears never stop rolling down his cheeks._

_There was a slight breeze but there wasn't any pain. I turn my head to look at the horse but only see a familiar looking back of the killer of the Crystal Lake. “Jason!” He turns to look at us with that hockey mask. I could see that he had a happy look in his good eye. “Look who came back to save his bitch.” I hear Freddy say which makes Jason turn his attention back to Freddy. The demon was looking at us with a wide grin on his face._

_I turn to look at John who was mortified. He was looking at the horse's dead corpse that was right next to Jason. I decide that this could be the perfect time to get some distance between us and Freddy. I hated the idea of leaving Jason all alone to fight this creature but I don't think that I'm strong enough to try and beat him. “John, we have to go!” He turns to look at me with wide eyes. He seemed to be in shock about this whole thing._

_“Come one John!” He nods but turns his head to look at Jason with worry in his eyes. “But what about Uncle Jason?” I force a smile on my face as I start to push him further away from the fight that was about to happen between those two. I needed to wake up and find Jason so I could wake him up too. “Jason will be fine! He's so strong.” John nods as we start to run towards the stables. There should be something that could wake us both up._

_“You can run but you can't hide from Freddy!” I hear the dream demon yell after us as we run to the stables. I close the door behind me and look around the room. Why did I let go of that hatched?! I stop as I look at a knife that was left on the workbench. I walk over to it and hesitate for a moment. Should I do it? “What are we going to do auntie?” I hear John whisper to me, like he was afraid that the demon was going to hear him._

_I look at the knife and then him. I could wake myself up first and then I could wake him when I'm back in our world but I was afraid to just leave him here. What if Freddy attacked at that moment when I was gone. “John listen.” I turn to look at him with that knife. He looks at me with a horrified look on his face as I crouch down on to his level. “This is going to hurt a little but it's going to wake you up.” He looks at the knife and I could see that his breathing was getting harder than before._

_“I'm not going to hurt you honey. It's only to wake you up.” He thinks for a moment but then nods and offers me his left hand. I give his forehead a quick kiss and take his hand on my gentle hold. “I love you little one.” I whisper to him and he nods at my words as he closes his eyes and turns his head away from me. I look at his hand and press the knife on to his hand. He cringes at the pain as I let the knife cut him._

_He disappears from in front of me which makes me look at the knife. “O-okay, here we go.” I whisper to myself as to assure myself. I press the knife on to my left arms skin. It was stinging but it had to be done. I press the knife harder which was hard enough to draw blood from the wound. I hiss from the pain as I press harder. Why wasn't I waking up? What was wrong with me? What if I couldn't wake up anymore?_

I jolt awake with sweat running down my temples. My breathing was rapid and I thought that I would die from it. A tugging on my shirt and the bed slightly shaking brought me back in to the reality. I turn to look at John who was crying as he was holding my shirt. “Are you okay little one?” I hear him ask but he shakes his head. “Jason!” He suddenly yells which makes me turn around. Jason was laying next to me but he was jolting like he was having a seizure or something. 

“Oh my God! Jason!” I yell and start to shake him. He was making this gurgling sound like he was drowning. Freddy wouldn't do that to him, would he? I start to shake him harder but he doesn't seem to be waking up from that. “Jason please!” I beg of him but he doesn't do anything. I look at his own trusty machete. I take it from its holder and turn to look at John. “John, don't look at this.” I say to him as which makes him nod and turn around.

I put the machete against his hand and let it cut his skin. He gets up from the bed and starts to cough silently. Water was dripping down his mask because he was couching it out just earlier. I was started to pet his back as he was wiping the lower part of his mask. “Thank God you are okay!” I say happily to him and give him a tight hug. He nods quickly and wraps his arms around me.

I smile in his strong hold. He was such a gentle giant that it was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. “Uncle Jason!” I hear John yell as he wraps his hands around him. I see the gentle look in Jason's eyes as he was looking at John. He really seemed to care about that little boy. “Thank you!” John says to him and Jason gives him a tighter hug. John seemed to be comfortable around him and I was glad that they both found someone to connect with from each other. And I was glad that Jason was happy again.


	23. Chapter 23

Jason's POV

(Y/n) was taking care of the plants with John as I was taking care of the animals. Thankfully all the animals on the farm were nice to me and now they loved to have some pets from me. But I liked the sheep the most because they are so fluffy. (Y/n) showed me how to shear them. She was so good at that while my work was sometimes little sloppy, after which the sheep usually looked little weird but that got a smile on (Y/n) and John's faces so I think I did a good job.

I look over to the field where they were. (Y/n) was picking something from the plants while John was watering them. Thankfully they slept last night so they had enough energy for today. And the sooner I got rid of Freddy the better their health would be. John picked up a worm and shows it to (Y/n) who smiled widely and laughed with the little boy. I tilted my head as I was looking at her smile. She was so pretty when she was happy. I leaned down onto the fence as I was staring at them. That was my family.

(Y/n) turned to look at me and sends me a loving smile. “Are you ready Jason?” She yells at me and I quickly nod at her. Doing the farm work together was so much faster and we had some time to hang out together. John runs over to the fence and tries to climb over it. “John, be careful!” I hear (Y/n) yell after him but I pick him to the other side before he could hurt himself. I didn't want him to get hurt!

He wraps his arms around my neck and gives me a tight hug. “Thanks Uncle Jason.” He says which almost melted my undead heart. I was going to do anything for this little boy! (Y/n) walks over to the fence and she jumps over it without any problems. Years of practice was showing in her movements. She was good at this but fighting was something she didn't know yet. But I was going to teach her when I learn how much she can take. I wasn't going to hurt her.

“What do you two want to do now?” She asks from us and John turns to look at her happily. “Can we do smoothies or milkshakes?” He asks and (Y/n) smiles widely at him. “Of course! Would you like to have one too Jason?” I nod quickly at her words. Who wouldn't want to have a smoothie? Even if I was dead there was no way I would deny an icy treat! “Then it's settled!” She pats my shoulders as she starts to walk towards the house.

I walk right behind her with John in my arms. I hoped that his parents would never come and pick him up. He should stay here with us! He was my family like mommy and (Y/n). “Jason, are you okay?” John suddenly asked which caught my attention. I turn to look at him and nod. I didn't want to scare them by my little possessive behavior. (Y/n) smiled to me and leaned to give my mask a little kiss.

“Let's get inside.” I look around the farm to see that Benny was running around the field where the animals were. He seemed to be searching for something. “Benny! Come here!” John yells to the dog who stops and turns to look at us. He started to bark and run towards the house. I put John down who opened his arms to the dog who almost ran John over but slowed down just in time. John started to laugh and hug the dog.

“Aww so cute!” (Y/n) says happily as she opens the door. John and Benny got in but (Y/n) stopped me in my tracks. “John. Go to the living room and watch something on the TV. I need to talk with Jason.” I almost feel like dying right at this spot. What if (Y/n) doesn't want me to get inside of the house ever again and she wanted to talk about that to me?! I don't know what I was going to do if she says that!

John stops and looks at us for a while but then he just nods. “Okay. See you soon.” He said as he closed the door behind himself. I try to seem as small as possible so she wouldn't be too angry with me. I was scared to lose her and John and I was hoping that my instinct was wrong. She looks at me for a while until a smile forms on her face. “I wanted to have a little chat with you. It's not bad.”

I was instantly relieved that she wasn't angry with me. I focus only to her pretty face as I was waiting for her to continue. “I'm so glad that you are here to help me. It means a lot.” I feel all giddy inside because of her. I loved all the praise she was giving me! “So thank you.” She whispers to me as she leans towards my face and places a kiss on it. I feel suddenly hot as I lean my face towards her.

I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. I love her! “Now let's get inside before those two destroy the whole house!” She says happily but I can't let go of her just yet. I press my head against her neck and take in her scent. It made my head spin little. She hums happily and pets my head. “Okay, we can cuddle little later. Right big guy?” I nod quickly. Maybe after she makes those treats we could cuddle on the couch!

We get inside the house and see that John and Benny were sitting in the living room while looking at some cartoons. “You go and watch that with them. I'll make you some snacks.” I nod and walk over to the couch. When John sees me he moves little over to the side and gives me some space. I sit down next to him and he leans his head against my shoulder. “I love you Uncle Jason.” He whispers as he sends me a little smile.

I wanted to tell them both that I loved them too but I couldn't speak that well. I wrap my other arm around him and give him a little side hug. I wished that mommy would be here to see this and be happy for me! Benny comes to lay down by my feet and I felt like I finally belonged somewhere. I turn my head to look at (Y/n) who had this loving smile on her face again. After a while of looking us she went back to the kitchen.

I turn to look at John who was concentrating on the screen. I had to make sure that Eddy and his wife weren't going to get him back. He was mine now. I wasn't going to let him get away from the farm without me or (Y/n) with him. I hear her do something in the kitchen but I don't too much thought in that. She can do those things on her own and I would only be in her way if I tried to help her.

I started to pet John's hair softly as I look at the TV. She wasn't going to let him take John away from us, right. It would be best for him to stay here with us. Away from everything else and we could just be one happy family. I just needed to take care of Freddy before that. Otherwise he could hurt my family which I didn't want. I hear the phone ring. I turn to look at the kitchen and see that (Y/n) walks over to it. Who was it?

(Y/n)'s POV

Everything was going so well with Jason, John and the farm. My fear of Freddy was almost gone thanks to Jason. He was like a superhero to us. And I saw how much John loved him. I wasn't going to let Jason go away that easily anymore. I was cutting ice cream int o little cubes when the phone rings. I almost had a heart attack because of that! I quickly wash my hands and walk over to it.

I pick it up and bring it to my ear. I was little nervous to hear who it was. “Hello?” I hear someone hum at the other end. “Is John better already or does he have more nightmares?” Eddy's familiar voice asked which sends shivers down my spine. He sounded to be little angry. “No, he still sees some nightmares.” Eddy huffs angrily as I hear Lisa's high-pitched voice giggle at the other end. “Okay. then we leave him there for another week or two.”

I feel anger boil in me. “You understand that he needs you right? As a parent, you should be his shield.” I snap at him which makes him growl at the other end. “What the fuck did you say to me?” He snaps back at me but I stand my ground. “You're the worst. You should be there for him when he needs you. But every time when things are little hard with him, you send him here!” I turn to look at John and Jason who seems to be alarmed by my anger.

“And not that I mind that but it's unfair to him!” I hear Eddy go away from the phone and hear that high-pitched voice again. “Who do you think you are? You can't speak to my husband like that!” Lisa screams at the phone and I feel my patients end. “I'm your husbands sister and I have every right to speak to him the way I want! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to parent your child because you seem to be too busy doing something else!”

I put the phone down with a huff. I was so angry at them! I turn around to see that Jason was standing right behind me. He lifts his hands over my shoulders and gives them a gentle rub. “I'm okay. Sorry if I scared you.” He shakes his head and presses his forehead against mine. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. “I love you big guy.” He nods and tilts his head. The mouth part of his mask presses against my lips.

I close my eyes as I kiss the mask. I can hear his breathing become little more harder. He puts his hands on my hips and brings me closer to himself. I pull away from his mask and look at him. His eyes were almost shiny but there was something else behind them too. He leans his head to my neck and tightens his hold on my hips. “Jason?” I ask from him but suddenly he lets go of me and looks at me with wide eyes.

I tilt my head in confusion as he backs away from me. He seemed to be panicking about something. “Jason?” He turns away and walks to the door. What was wrong? “Jason!” I yell at him but he ignores me as he basically runs away from me. He looks at me from the porch with sad look and a quiet whine before he leaves. Did I do something wrong or was he going to take care of the camp? I walk over to the open door and see that he was already gone.

“Where's Jason?” I hear John ask behind me. I turn to look at him, trying not to cry. “Umm… He had to go to work. Don't worry little one. He'll be back soon.” I say with a little smile on my face. John looks at the door and gives me a little nod. “Okay.” He says softly and walks back to Benny. I look outside for a while, after which I close the door. What happened to him? I walk back to the kitchen and take the milkshakes, leaving one of them in the fridge for Jason.


	24. Chapter 24

Jason's POV

When I get back to my cabin, I slam the door shot. I was embarrassed! When (Y/n) was like that, I felt something hot inside of me. I didn't know what it was but at that moment I wanted her more than anything in the world. It was like some kind of magic, like my instincts were telling me to do something. But whatever it was, I was ashamed. And I don't think mommy will be pleased about that.

I walk over to her shrine and look at her. Mommy always knew what to do in these situations. She was always so smart. I turn on the candles that were lighting her shrine. I was sad that she wasn't alive but I was glad that she was still here with me. And I revenged her death to that mean girl who killed her. I would do that to someone who would hurt (Y/n) or John. Like Eddy and his wife did.

I don't understand why they didn't like John. He was so sweet and adorable. He reminded me from (Y/n) when she was younger. If she wouldn't have told me that John wasn't Eddy's child, I would have thought that he was hers. But since he wanted her to be his mommy, maybe I could do that for him as a thank you. He deserved a gift like that and I think that (Y/n) would be over the moon if she could keep him as her own.

 _My sweet, sweet Jason! You need to take care of them! They need you! You have to kill for mommy again!_ Mommy was right! They belonged to me and I would have to protect them with all my life. I look at the traps that were hanging on the wall. I should go trap the road which leads to (Y/n) house to wait if they would come this week. (Y/n) wouldn't be going anywhere so it wouldn't damage anything that is hers.

I take the traps and leave the cabin. I had plenty of time to but on the traps and maybe even look around the camp before just waiting for someone to come to that road. That at least gave me something else to think about than feeling (Y/n) gave me. I was doing this for my family. No one is coming between them and me. And after this problems was taken care of, I could destroy that dream demon once and for all. He wasn't going to hurt my family as long as I was still living.

When I reach the road I start to put on the traps along the road. It was a leather strap which had some nails piercing through it. It didn't look beautiful but they did the job. And they were hard to see. I look at the nails. That should do the job of slowing down a vehicle or completely stopping it. I leave some beartraps and hunting wires by the road so they can't go anywhere. Now it was just a waiting game. My senses where telling that they were going to come here soon and I wasn't going to let him go that easily.

I don't know how long I sat here and waited but finally I heard it approach me. A car! I look from behind a tree and recognize it to be Eddy's car. It was speeding down the road but I was patient. It drove over my nail trap and I can hear the tires pop from it. The car slows down and Eddy comes out with his wife. “What the fuck?!” Eddy yells as he looks at the tires. “Did that sister of yours but a trap on the road! What a crazy bitch!”

I was getting angry. They were blaming (Y/n) for something I did! I take my machete and wait for something to else happen. Eddy opens his car's back door and takes out the rifle. I feel the pure rage form in my gut at the thought that he was going to hurt anything that was mine. “We walk. We'll take her car once we go back!” Eddy yells as he starts to walk towards the forest. I felt satisfaction when I see that he was walking right towards one of those traps.

 _Kill for mother Jason!_ Mommy screamed in my head. I waited eagerly for him to step in it and when it was only seconds away, I felt my blood rush through my undead veins. Then it happened. A loud snap was heard through the woods and a loud scream left from his mouth. He falls down on to the ground, leaving the rifle right next to him. “Oh my God!” His wife screams as she runs over to him.

Eddy turns around in the trap and tries to open it but only screams again. Guess it was hurting. I liked how he suffered. It brought justice for (Y/n) and John who he was hurting with his actions. “Get it off of me!” He yells to his wife who tries to help but she didn't have enough power or knowledge to do it. I get up from my hiding place. They were too busy looking at his ankle that they didn't see me. The woman turned to look at me and her face turned in horror.

“Oh my God!!” She yelped which made him turn to look at me. Eddy's face turned pale like he has seen a ghost and he stopped screaming. The woman hides behind Eddy, tears falling down from her eyes. “Who a-are you?!” Eddy screamed at me, his voice weak from the fear. I put the machete next to me which makes their eyes turn towards it. “Lisa…” Eddy started which made me tilt my head at his words, waiting for the next thing he was going to say.

“Run!” He yelled at her as he took the rifle and turned it to face towards me. I look at him as he shoots. I feel the bullet rip through my chest and I turn to look at the injury. My blood was soaking my clothes but I wasn't going to fall down. I look back at him to see that he was horrified. “W-what the hell…” He whispers as the woman starts to run away. Only to trip on the wire. She screams from pain as the wire cuts down into her flesh.

“What the hell are you?!” Eddy screams at me as I walk past him and towards the woman. He made (Y/n) suffer by making her look at Brownie's death so I was going to do the same to him. The woman starts to get up as she saw me approach her but she fell down every time. I didn't know why they always did that. “P-please!” She screamed as I wrap my hand around her ankle as start to drag her with me back towards Eddy.

“Let go of her you crazy bastard!” He yells at me but I ignore him. The woman was screaming as I dragged her back. When they were lying side to side I take the rifle Eddy still had. I lift it up and start to beat the woman with it. She deserved it! She hurt my family. She hurt (Y/n)! She hurt John! She hurt the animals! She hurt my family! She didn't deserve the life God gave to her since she was using it to hurt others. She needed to be punished…

When I finished, the woman was laying there. Blood was covering her and some bruises were forming on her skin. She didn't breathe anymore. I threw the now broken rifle next to Eddy. It was covered in her blood which made Eddy sob louder. “No… no… no…” He was crying but I felt nothing for him. He made my family cry. He was curled up into a ball onto the forest floor. Now he knew the pain (Y/n) felt.

I took the chain that was connected to the trap and lifted the woman's body over my shoulder. I started to drag him behind me which made him let out a little cry as the trap was twisting his flesh. He started to cry silently as I was walking back to the campsite. I rolled my eyes as he was acting like the innocent victim he thought he was. He wasn't innocent! And now that it was time to pay, he wasn't ready for that.

When we reach the old campsite I leave him by the campfire. I take the woman towards the lake. I put her on the deck and leave her there for a moment so I could get some rope and a big rock. She was going to stay in that lake forever, never to be found. “Please! I have a son! He needs me!” Eddy cries out at the ground but I ignore him. Soon it was time for his punishment but it wasn't for now since I needed to get rid of this body first.

I walk over to Eddy to gag him so he wouldn't make too much noise. He gave me and tried to scream but I started to choke him. After when it looked like he was going to die, I stopped and took a step back. He tried to scream again but I couldn't hear anything. Finally some silence! I walk over to one of the old cabins and open its door. There was the rope that I needed! I took it happily and walked over to where I got some big rocks stored. The woman wasn't that heavy so a smaller size was good enough.

I walk back over to the woman's body and tie her up into the rope. Eddy was looking at me with tears filling his eyes as I toss the lifeless body into the cold water of the Crystal Lake. I felt much better than before! Now she wasn't going to bully anyone anymore! I turn to look at Eddy, who was still crying the crocodile tears. I look at him angrily and walk over to him. I was going to make his death as painful as I could.

When I dragged him behind one of the buildings I heard familiar noise of horse's running. I drop him and look around. “Jason!” I hear (Y/n) yell for me. Eddy turned his gaze to look at me with shock written on his face. I drop him and start to walk towards her voice. She was riding on Cola and she looked to be like one of those princesses from those fairy tales mommy used to read for me.

“There you are! I was getting worried since you just left without saying anything and didn't come back!” She says as she jumps off of Cola's back. She walks over to me and looks at me for a while. “Are you hurt?” She asked and I quickly shake my head. She gives that sweet smile and nods happily. I didn't want her to be worried about me. “Thank God! I was starting to think that you were gone since you didn't come back for two days!”

I look at her little surprised. Two days?! My eagerness to hunt must have blinded my sense of time! I had to make it up to them. “I'll go back before John doesn't have anything to do. Just come back when you can, please? I'll make pancakes!” I cross my heart at that and press my mask's lower half against her forehead. She smiles at me sweetly and walks back over to Cola. “I'll be waiting for you. See you around big guy!”

And with that she rides off, back towards her house. Thankfully, she didn't have to go through that road where their car was. I walk back over to Eddy to see that he had somehow managed to almost take off his gag. When he sees me walking towards him, he starts to panic and do it faster. When I finally reach him, his mouth was free from the gag and he turns to look at me with tears in his eyes.

“Jason!” He starts with a raspy voice and I stop and tilt my head at his words. So he realized that it was me. “Please! D-don't kill me! (Y/n) is g-going to be sad if you do that! J-John is going to be sad!” I shake my head and put the gag back in his mouth. No more mercy for him! The time was running up and he needed to be punished. I start to drag him with me towards my cabin. Mommy needed to see this! It was for the family!


	25. Chapter 25

(Y/n)'s POV

Jason was acting little… weird. I didn't know how but he was nervous, like he was hiding something. But he can have his secrets, I didn't mind at all. John was cleaning the stables with me or rather he was petting Cola while I was cleaning. He would do some work but I wasn't going to force him to do anything that he didn't or couldn't do. Some things were just dangerous in here so it was better to just leave him be.

“When will Jason be back?” I hear John ask while he was stroking Cola's mane. I turn to look at him with little sweat beads rolling down on my face. Why did it have to be so hot in here? “I don't know. Maybe later today?” I smile as he nods and continues what he was doing. “Do you think that he loves me?” John's words cut through me like a knife. Why would he think something like that?

“Oh little one.” I whisper and walk over to him. He seems to be little devastated at the thought that the undead killer of the Crystal Lake didn't love him. “Of course he loves you! Why wouldn't he?” John shrugs his shoulders and then just looks at the ground. “Because I'm just your nephew. Maybe he just acts liking me because he likes you.” I feel a small smile form on my lips as I walk over to give him a hug.

“Jason won't lie to you. He really likes you. And if he doesn't, then I don't like him either. You are the most important little boy in my life and there is no way I'm letting someone to hurt you.” I hear John hum at my words as he wraps his arms around me. “But what if you get a little boy? Then I won't be the only one.” The thought of having my own kids was so far away from my thoughts. I never really thought about having one because I never found my “the one”.

“Why would I want to have a boy when I have the greatest nephew in the world? And if that would happen, it wouldn't change my feelings towards you!” John looks at me with those big sad eyes which reminds me of Jason. I smile at him and give his forehead a kiss. “You don't need to be worried about that.” I ruffle his hair. John gives me a little giggle which makes me feel better. His happiness was my happiness.

“Can we make pancakes later? I would really want some!” I laugh at his words and nod. “Well your wish is my command!” He patted Cola's neck as he was chuckling. “I would like to have a brother or a sister.” I feel a smile form my lips as I turn back to face my work. “You need to speak with your parents about that.” I hear John stop chuckling and I was worried that I hurt his feelings. “But I want you to have them.”

I turn to look at him, surprise written on my face. “What?” He looked away from me, a little shy look on his face. “I want to have a cousin that I would call my sibling. My parents don't want any more kids since I can be a brat.” I felt horrible for him. This can continue like this. They can't treat him so horribly like they were doing now. “I will speak with your father. Maybe, just maybe I could have you live here with me.”

He turned to look at me with wide eyes. “Really?! You would do that for me!” I smile at him and nod happily. “Why wouldn't I? You are my favorite!” He jumps down from Cola's back and runs over to me. He gives me a tight hug with a wide smile. “Thank you auntie! I love you!” I feel some tears form in my eyes. “I love you too little one. But I'll finish over here. You go and find Benny! And don't go near to those cows since there is a bull somewhere among them.”

John nodded as he ran away from the stable. I look at the empty stall where Brownie used to live. I feel some tears from in my eyes but I quickly wipe them away. I turn to look at Cola and give her muzzle a pat. “I'm sorry. You'll soon have a little friend.” Cola lifted her head and pressed it against my shoulder as to give me a hug. “I love you.” I give her a hug and pat her shoulders. She neighs right next to my head which makes me smile.

“I'll give you some good food tonight since you have been such a good girl tonight.” I walk away from the stable to see that John was throwing a stick with Benny. I look at them for a while with a smile on my face until I start walking towards the house. “Come one boys! Let's get inside!” They turn to look at me as I reach the door. I turn to look at them as they both were running towards me. Benny was much faster than John so he was standing in front of me in a heartbeat with his tongue hanging from his mouth.

John reached the porch right after him with out of breath. “I'll give you some juice. I'll call your father after that and then start making those pancakes.” John nods as I open the door form him. He gets inside, still out of breath as I look towards the forest. I hoped that Jason would be back soon. I walk towards the kitchen and pour John a glass of juice. He seemed to be more than happy to have the cool drink.

I ruffle his hair and walk over to the phone. I dial my brother's house number on the phone and bring it to my ear. I wait and wait for him to answer, only to hear nothing from him. I shake my head and put the phone down with hands on my hips. Now he didn't even bother to answer. I should only concentrate on John and make him feel better. And when Jason comes back, they can play together.

Jason's POV

I walk back to the other cabin where Eddy was. I was going to take a look at what he was doing. I left him to hang from his hands to the ceiling of the cabin, his legs were barely touching the ground. It must have hurt since his hands were beginning to lose their color and a long stream of blood was pouring down his arms. I get in the room which makes him turn to look at me. “P-please. Let me go!” He cries out for me but I only ignore him.

I walk closer to look if the bindings were still keeping him in his place. “She'll hate you if you don't let me go you retarded monster!” A flash of anger came through me which makes me punch him in his gut. He starts to couch violently as I pull my fist away from him. I'm NOT a retard or a monster. He was the monster. He hurt (Y/n) and killed Brownie in cold blood. He also abuses his own son so he was the monster.

I get the bottle that had some dirty water in it. I wanted him to stay alive and suffer which means that I had to nurse him. I didn't like it but I wanted his suffering to last as long as I could. I lifted it to his lips and he started to desperately drink the water. I found the water from a buddle in the middle of the forest but he didn't seem to be bothered. After a while I just pull the bottle away from his lips and throw it away.

He looks at the bottle like it was his salvation while I just looked around the cabin. “Thank you…” He says silently but I just ignore him. I didn't care about him or his apologies. I walk over to the fireplace and start the fire. It would keep the wild animals away from the cabin so no one else got a chance to kill him but me. I turn to look at him to see that he looked little happier than before. He seems to think that I cared about his well-being.

“(Y/n) missed you.” He suddenly started which made me freeze in my tracks. “She was afraid of water when she heard that you drowned.” I felt bad for her. It wasn't my intention to leave her like that. If only I learned how to swim back then… “She cried and cried for years after you. Her heart was shattered at the thought that you were dead and she was alone.” I feel my eyes water at the thought that I brought her so much agony.

“She would feel that exact agony if you killed me.” His words make me think. Would that really happen? I don't think she would be that sad. But then again, he was her brother. I turn to look at his sad look. “And John would be sad too. His little heart would break like your mother's heart did. She was devastated.” I felt my heart stop at his words. Maybe I was thinking little too dramatically when I decided to kill them…

“And we were the only people that cared about him.” I felt the rage come back. (Y/n) cared about him! She was like a mother to him! If they were gone, he could stay here where they both could be happy! I angrily walk over to him and take a hold on his hand. He looks at me with wide eyes as I lift the machete under his right index finger. “No! Don't do that!” He screamed at me but I let the blade cut his finger.

The useless piece of flesh was soon laying on the ground while he was crying from the pain. The crimson blood was pouring down his arms. He turned to look at me with tears in his eyes which made me look at him angrily. He was acting, faking his sadness. He was trying to get my mercy. I wasn't going to let him go that easily! He deserved to be in the same pain what (Y/n) was when he killed Brownie.

I walk over to the door but he started to beg. “Please! D-don't leave me here Jason!” I ignore him and close the door behind me. I could hear him scream and cry at the other side of the door. He sounded to be terrified but I just ignored him. I needed to get back to (Y/n)! I was still worried that my body would do something like that to her but I needed to keep my thoughts at bay! I didn't want her to get scared of me.

I reach the house and see that some of the lights were still on. I walk over to the window to see that they were playing some board game together. John was explaining something to (Y/n) with a wide smile on his face. She was laughing with him. She moved one of those little people on the board. She was the red one while John was the blue one. Would they like to play with me? I didn't know the rules but they can explain them to me.

I walk over to the back door and open it. It lets out a little creak but that doesn't seem to alarm them. I can hear their voices at the other room which brings a smile on my lips. I missed them even if I wasn't far. I walk over to the doorway and look at them for a while. I loved the smiles on their faces! I wish that mommy would be here to see our new family. She would be so happy to spend some time with them.

(Y/n) turns to look at me with a wide smile on her face “Jason! You're back! Come here!” I walk over to them and sit down next to her. “We'll teach you the rules of this game! Then we can all play together!” She says happily as she wraps her arm around mine. I can't help but to blush at her gentle touch. I wanted to pull her in my lap so I could give her a tight hug but I was afraid that it would just make her be afraid of me. This was so hard!


	26. Chapter 26

Jason's POV

(Y/n) was leaning against my side when we were watching some cartoons. John was laying on the floor with Benny. (Y/n) was drawing some shapes against my chest as I was laying here with them without any worries in my mind. Soon John wouldn't leave and we call could be a big happy family. I just had to get rid of Eddy and that dream demon so they wouldn't try to stop my happiness again.

“Isn't this wonderful? Just the three of us and Benny. I would get used to this.” (Y/n) suddenly whispers to me which brings a smile on my face. I would love that too. Just us against the world. I lean my head against her head and give it a little rub. She hums happily and snuggles closer to me. Her warmth felt wonderful against my cold undead skin. I loved how alive she was. Her pulse like music to my ears.

She lets her hand travel across my chest to my other shoulder and she gives me a hug. I felt some warmth on my cheeks and the weird feeling was coming back in me but now it was hotter in my pants. I try to get more comfortable position but the feeling won't go away! I let out a little whine since I can't get up and leave now! To my dismay (Y/n) turns to look at me with a little confused look on her face.

“Are you okay Jason?” She whispers to me which makes me nod quickly. I didn't want her to worry about me but that look on her face made me feel hotter than before! She looks at me with her other eyebrow arched. “Are you sure? You act little weird.” I nod again but this time little more harshly than before. She straightens up again and turns to me fully. John's eyes were still clued on the TV while she was looking me up and down.

I look at her as her eyes shift on my pants and a deep blush forms on her face. I was going to die from embarrassment! She lifts her eyes to look at me with shock written on her face. She looks around fast and lifts one of the decorative pillows and places it on my lap. Why didn't I think of that earlier? I can already see that dream demon laughing at me for that and I know that he is going to mock me!

(Y/n) turns to look at the TV again but I can see the blush on her face. I was glad that John didn't see but (Y/n) was the one I wanted to impress! What did she think about me now?! Maybe she is going to mock me and tell me to leave without coming back! Should I still act our revenge on Eddy even if she doesn't want me to come back? She must think that I'm a loser and she is going to laugh right at my face.

I already felt the tears forming in my eyes at the thought that I would be all alone again but then she presses her head against my shoulder again. I turn my head to face her to see that she was giving me a wide smile. “It's okay big guy. It's nothing.” She whispers to me and pokes my masked nose. I felt the relief wash over me at her words. At least she wasn't mad at me and she still wanted me around the house and the farm.

“Auntie why are you whispering to Uncle Jason?” John turns to look at us with a little confused look. I felt mortified at that but (Y/n) only giggles and gives me a hug. “It's nothing! We were talking about some adult stuff.” John laughs at us and turns to look at the TV. “But Jason doesn't talk. How can he answer you?” I smile at his words and put my arm around (Y/n) form who was laughing at the little boy.

“He can talk! He does in telepathically!” John turns to look at me with wide eyes. “Really! Can you teach me that too! Auntie said that you are magical but that is just amazing!” John starts to pet Benny's head excitedly. I point at (Y/n) and show John that he needs to be taller. (Y/n) looks at me and then turns to look at (Y/n) happily. “You need to be bigger when you can communicate with him like that. You're too young.”

John nods little sadly but then he gets a curious look on his face. “Can I go with Uncle Jason when he goes hunting? I would like to see forest animals.” (Y/n) turns to look at me with curiosity written on her face. “If Uncle Jason agrees then you can go with him. I gladly nod at her words and turn to look at the little boy and nod excitedly. Of course I'll go hunting with him if he wants to see some forest creatures! Maybe we could find another beetle!

“Well it's getting pretty late. You should go to sleep.” (Y/n) says as she picks up John. John giggles and gives (Y/n) a hug. She turns to look at me with a little smile. “Can you come to sleep with us?” I nod happily and get up. Thankfully, the feeling was lesser than before. I leave the pillow on the couch and start to follow them. I could leave Eddy there for the night. I'm sure nothing bad will happen to him when he's there.

(Y/n) takes John to his room where he was staying while I went to her bedroom where I could be comfortable. After a while she comes into the room and gives me a kiss on the mask's cheek as she lies down next me. “So, what happened there?” She suddenly asked which made me embarrassed once again. I try to think about an excuse but she stops me when I start to explain. “Listen. It's fine! That's normal!”

I don't know if she was right! I don't know if it is normal at all. Mommy thinks that it's wrong and mommy is always right! “You don't have to worry about anything.” She says to me as she gives me a hug. I felt my cheeks burn at her touch. I try to stay as still as possible so I wouldn't scare her away. She smiles at me and gives my mask covered cheek a kiss. I feel a smile form on my lips but a thought comes in my mind.

Should I show my face to her? It could drive her away but I wanted to believe that she wouldn't mind about that but I wasn't sure. I had changed into worse state than before and I was afraid that she wouldn't accept me anymore. Even if it wasn't my biggest worry right now but it scared me more than any nightmare could. “Let's go to sleep. I think tonight will be a long one if that demon decides to show up.”

I know that he was probably thinking about something since (Y/n) hasn't seen him during the nights. It scared me because I didn't know what he was plotting. I followed (Y/n) closely behind. She seemed to be calm but I was little worried about them. (Y/n) gets in the bed and pats the spot next to her. “Come here.” I lay down next to her and she wraps her arms around me. She rests her head against my chest and starts to hum lovingly.

I felt a smile form on my lips. I wrap my other arm around her frame. Her touch was warm and her scent was filling my nose. I felt like I was still alive but the thought that she and John would die because of me killed me. John was safe from his abusive mother but his father was still suffering. I needed to kill him as soon as I could. But now I was going to just enjoy every minute I could spend with them.

(Y/n)'s POV

When Jason came back I was glad. I didn't even realize that I missed him this much but I was worried when he didn't come back in two days. I thought that something bad happened to him. I don't know what I would do if couldn't come back to me. The though alone made me miserable. I take in his scent. He smelled mostly like the forest. “I love you, you know that right?” I look up to see him nod.

I feel a smile form on my lips as I feel his hand rub my side. I lift myself to his mask and give him a little kiss on his masked cheek. After that I just rest my head against his chest with a smile on my lips. “Good night Jason.” He lifts his hand on the back of my head. I can feel his fingers run through my hair. I felt drowsier than before and getting some sleep sounded to be a good idea. And with him by my side, I felt better.

_When I open my eyes I could see my parent's ranch. I felt confused but I guess that this was a normal dream. Or so I thought until I felt those claws on my neck. I felt my breath hitch at the touch as I hear that familiar voice behind me. “I can't believe that someone like you would spend so much time with a loser like him.” I hear his words right next to my ear. It sends a shiver down my spine but I couldn't get away because of the claws._

_“Don't touch me.” I snarl at him but he only laughs. “He's nothing but a mama's boy compared to me!” I kick him which only makes him laugh more. “Don't try anything little piggy. You can't hurt me!” I felt tears form in my eyes as he starts to press the claws against my neck. I felt the piercing pain on my neck. The warm blood was rolling down my neck from the cut he made there. I was terrified even when I tried not to be._

_“Are you scared little piggy?” His words are full of venom. I bite my lips so I could silence my whimpers. His other hand was wrapped around my waist tightly, like it was a snake strangling its victim. “Why are you like this?! What has he done to you?!” I cry to him which makes him growl to me. “That big idiot stole my kills! This is a revenge for that!”_

_His words make me stop. “You… you are mad because he killed some people before you could?” I can't help but to laugh at his excuse. “Y-you are like a little kid!” My laughing seems to anger him more. He pushes me down on the ground while I was laughing like a maniac. He seemed to be annoyed at me but I didn't care. “You are just a loser!”_

_He swings the claws towards me. I close my eyes once again, I don't feel any pain. I look up to see Jason again. I felt the smile form on my lips again. He looked so brave right now. “Once again you come to steal my kill!” Freddy snarls at Jason. He stands up and looks at the demon. He was breathing heavily while I got up from the ground. I look around thinking that John was with him but to my horror he wasn't._

_“Where's John?” I turn to look at Jason with wide eyes. He turns to look at me but then he starts to franticly look around the ranch. I can hear Freddy laugh at us. “I would love to stay and play with you but I have to go a secure one kill tonight.” With that, he just leaves from the fight. “John!” I scream, trying to find him. Jason starts to run around the ranch, looking around some places where he could be._

_I could hear that he was whining while I was crying. I look inside the stables and some spots where Jason and I used to hide when we were playing hide and seek. He was amazing at that game when he was younger. But I couldn't focus too much on the memories when the panic was rising in me. I join Jason once again and I could see how panicked he was. He looks at me and I can see the pain in his eyes. “We'll find him. Don't worry.” He doesn't seem to be too convinced._

_It was then when we heard it. John's laughter. We both turn to look at the swing that was in the back yard of the house. There he was, swinging in it with a big smile on his face. I felt relieved until I saw the figure that was pushing him. It was Lisa but she was all bloody and bruised with a ghostly pale skin. John sees us and waves happily. “Auntie! Uncle! Come play with mommy and I!” I was shocked when Lisa turns to look at me with those dead eyes. And they scared me._


	27. Chapter 27

(Y/n)'s POV

_“Lisa?” I question her which made her stop the swing. “Hello (Y/n)!” Her voice was full of hate. Venom was dripping from every word she said to me. I turn to look at Jason who was holding the machete next to him. He seemed to be alarmed by that. “What happened?” Lisa tilts her head to the other side which made his neck crack awfully. “What do you mean?” She takes one step towards me and I could see that some of her bones were broken since they were sticking out of her blueish skin._

_Jason walks closer to them and takes John in his arms. Lisa laughs at him while he brings John to me. John seems to be worried now that his mother was laughing at Jason. “You let that dead beast touch my son? What kind of aunty are you?” She asked almost mockingly which made Jason send her a look. I could feel the rage in his eyes when he was looking at the woman who was mocking me. This situation was confusing._

_“I know what kind of aunt you are.” Her words send shivers down my spine. “You are SELFISH DUMB WHORE WHO SLEEPS AROUND WITH A BIG STUPID CORPSE! A MURDERER!” Her words made John jump. He whimpers and hugs Jason tightly. Jason starts to rock him gently to make him feel better but the little boy was still scared. “HE KILLED ME (Y/N)! YOUR FUCKER KILLED ME!” She started to full on sob now._

_I turn to look at Jason who was looking at me. “Jason… no…” He shifted his gaze from my eyes to the floor and then gave me a little nod. I felt my heart skip a beat. He killed Lisa?! “W-why?” I felt the sadness fill my voice. Jason franticly pointed at me and John. He wanted us to be together? By killing John's parents? But if that's what he was doing where Eddy was? Is he dead too just like his wife?_

_“YOU LET HIM KILL ME (Y/N)! YOU LET HIM KILL ME LIKE YOU LET HIM KILL THOSE TEENS! I THOUGHT THAT YOU CARED ABOUT ME! YOU WERE AT MY WEDDING!” She started to cry lowly, like she was in agony. The voice send shivers down my spine and the fear made tears form in my eyes. “Y-you were in my wedding… You told me that I was beautiful…” Those words make the guilt feel even stronger in me. I couldn't believe that he would do something like that._

_“But now, I'll kill you.” Her words make me look up at her when she hits me with Eddy's riffle to my face. The riffle was broken so some metal part of it made a deep wound on my cheek. I hold my cheek while she laughs at me. “FREDDY'S COMING FOR YOUUUUUU!” She tries to hit me again but Jason cuts her arms off with the machete. John was keeping his eyes closed while he was holding on Jason for his dear life._

_I look at him and once again I couldn't see my best friend. I could only see the fearless killer that he had become. But he was a killer that cared and protected us. I felt the tears of pain form in my eyes. The fear was becoming greater when I couldn't do anything about it. I knew what Jason was capable of but I didn't think that he would do something like this to my brother and his wife. Sure, they were abusive and everything but still._

_Jason looks at Lisa, who was laying on the floor while screaming. She sat up with a laugh and I see that her arms had those stupid red and green sleeves. She had those claws on her right hand. She claws Jason with them with that dark deep laugh. “How does it feel to lose huh?” Freddy asks from Jason who was protecting John from the demon. Jason blocked every attack the demon threw his way._

_After what felt like forever Jason finally got a little break. He gave John quickly to me and continued his attack on the demon. I hug John tightly who still didn't understand what was going on. I don't know what to say to him. Hi John! Yeah, your mom is dead but your dad is still missing! I can't believe that Jason would do this. But then again, it's in his nature. It's something that he has been doing for years._

_“What's happening auntie? What happened to mommy?” John looks at me with those sad eyes. I give him a tight hug. “Don't worry about that okay. Everything will be fine.” I rest my head on top of his. “Don't you worry.” John whimpers quietly which makes my heart break for him. I could hear that the two were still fighting but I had to take John back to safety. I take a little knife from my pocket and take his hand._

_“I have to wake you up little one. Hold still.” I press the blade on his forearm and with a hiss he disappears. I felt awful to hurt him to wake him up but it was better this way. I turn the knife to my arm but to my horror I feel sharp pain on my right shoulder. I scream out of pain when I see those claws piercing though my flesh. “Got you little piggy.” I hear his words right next to my ear as he rips those claws out of my flesh._

_I cry at the pain. Why didn't I wake up from that?! I look at my shoulder to see that there were deep wounds which made me panic. Was I going to die because of this?! I turn to look at Freddy as he lifts his claws over his head and I close my eyes. But then I was pulled away from the demon. I turn to look at Jason who takes my arm. He lets the machete's blade to cut my skin. I look at the warm red blood oozing out of my wound._

I get up from my bed with Jason following right after me. I feel the sharp pain in my shoulder which makes me cry. Jason puts his arm around my waist and brings me into his hug. He was whimpering while I was still crying. “W-why?” I question him which makes him whimper again. He seemed to be truly sorry about that he killed Lisa. He pressed his mask's lower part against my forehead.

“Did you really kill her?” Jason gives me a sad look and then nods. I feel a lump in my throat which makes my breathing harder. I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack from all this. I get up from the bed and start to walk towards John's room. I needed to make sure that he was alright. Jason takes a hold on my shoulder which makes me yelp from pain. He lets go of my arm and apologizes with a little whine.

“It's fine. I just… I just need to go make sure that John is okay.” Jason nods as I leave the room. The pain on my shoulder wasn't even that bad compared on the guilt that I was feeling in my heart. I didn't like her but I didn't wish death for her! I look in John's room only to see that he was crying quietly on his bed. I feel a little sad smile form on my lips. “Are you okay little one?”

John turns to look at me with those sad eyes. “A-are you okay auntie?” He quietly asks me which makes me tilt my head. “Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?” He sits up and looks at his blanket. “Because you got hurt again.” I walk over to him and wrap my arm around him. “I'm not hurt as long as you are okay. You know that right?” John sobs quietly against my side while I pet his head gently.

“What about Uncle Jason? Is he okay?” He looks at me with those big sad eyes which makes me hum with a little smile. “He's fine. Just little tired.” I wipe his tears away and give his forehead a kiss. “I think that neither of us will sleep again this night. So if you want I could make you a hot cocoa which some marshmallows.” John nods with a little smile. Thankfully he wasn't too traumatized about all of this.

I walk to the hallway to see that Jason was standing there with a sad little look in his eyes. I stop and stare at him for a while. “Is… Is Eddy dead too?” I can already see his silent nod but I was surprised when he shook his head. I felt a shimmer of hope in my chest. “Where is he?” I asked from him quietly. Jason tilts his head like he was trying to remember where he left my brother. I was worried because of John.

He points at the forest. It was the way to the camp. “Go get him! Jason please!” I whisper to him. Jason shakes his head and points at John's room. He huffs little angrily at me which makes me look at him with little worry in my mind. “I understand that he has been awful to him but he's still his father! Even if you don't like it John still needs him!” Jason shakes his head again and then he wraps his hands around me.

He whines against my shoulder little lowly but I understand his worry. John still needed one parent for now. “Jason please. Do it for me.” I whisper to him. I hear him whine again but then he nods against my shoulder. “Thank you. Just bring him here and we can talk together with him. He will understand even if it takes some time!” Jason nods silently again and starts to walk towards the back door.

I walk to the kitchen and start make the hot cocoa. I hiss when I move my right arm. I look at the wounds with tears in my eyes. It hurt like hell but I can't let it pull me down. I needed to be here with John and Jason. And for Eddy. Even though he did what he did, he's still my brother! I know that Jason is trying to protect us but this is not the right thing to do. I walk over to the sink and take off my shirt.

I look at the wounds on my shoulder with a little sigh. I take a towel from one of the cabinets and run hot water over it. When it's fully wet I squeeze the extra water out of it and start to wipe the blood away from the wound. I hiss from pain when the material hits the wound. I almost start to cry from the pain but I bite my lip so I would silence my cries. It hurt like a bitch but I cared more about John's feelings and I didn't want to scare him.

I clean the wound and wrap it up for the rest of the night. I put on a clean shirt and look at the hot cocoa. It was ready so I pour it in four cups. I'm sure that Jason and Eddy will be here soon so I was going to give some of it for both of them. “Is it ready Auntie?” I hear John soft voice which brings a smile on my face. “It is! Are you ready to have some?” He nods happily at me. I ruffle his hair as I give him his drink. I hope that they would be here soon.

Jason's POV

I didn't understand why she wanted him to get back in her life! HE hurt her and John and now if he died, they would be free from him. But now she wants him back in her life! Maybe I should just kill him and tell her that he died from natural causes? It could break her but then he would be gone from their lives. And then he wouldn't have a chance to hurt anyone ever again! I didn't know what to do!

I walk inside of the cabin which he was in. I look at him to see that he seemed to be sleeping. I tilt my head and look at him for a while. He didn't look like himself at all. He was much older than the last time I saw him. And his hands seemed to be dead because of his weight and the tight hold the ropes had on his wrists. But I wanted him to suffer for everything he had done for MY family. He deserved every pain that came in his way. I take my machete from its hold and cut the rope. It was time to go.


	28. Chapter 28

Jason's POV

Eddy yelped when he hit the cold floor. “W-what?” He asked with a raspy voice but I didn't let him to start talking to me too much before I took a hold on his rope that was keeping his wrist together. “P-please! Have some mercy for me!” He started to cry again which annoyed me. The only reason why I was keeping him alive was because of (Y/n) but he knew about me now. “J-Jason! You know me!”

The fact that I knew him didn't change anything at all. HE deserved that what was coming to him even if I did. “I-I-I can h-help you with (Y/n) if y-you want to!” I stop and turn to look at him. Why would I need his help with her? I think that we are good even with this. “I-I can t-tell you e-everything she l-likes! Y-you can h-have her if y-you want to!” He was trying to trade her for his own skin. This got me annoyed so I continued my journey without saying anything to him.

We reach the house which makes him seen hopeful. (Y/n) gets outside and puts her hands on her hips. “Oh you will get it now.” I hear Eddy say behind me which makes me feel horrible. I didn't want (Y/n) to be angry with me! “What the hell did you do to him?” I felt a shiver run down my spine at her words. “Not you Jason! Eddy what the hell did you do to him?” My head snaps towards her. She wasn't talking about me?

“W-what?!” Eddy yelled at her while she just gave death stare to him. “What did you do to him? Jason wouldn't attack you if you didn't give him a reason.” I felt my cheeks burn at her words and I felt better. “H-he killed Lisa!” Eddy cried to her which makes (Y/n) send a sad look to him. “I know. Freddy showed that already…” I wanted to hold her in my arms and hug the pain away. “So is that guy another boyfriend?” Eddy asked with mocking tone.

I felt the anger in my again so I kick his side. This makes him yelp from pain which was enough for me. No one makes fun of (Y/n)! “No. He's someone I try to protect John from. That's the man of his nightmares but you just don't care about John enough to try to protect him from that demon. Jason and I are doing your job!” Eddy looks at her without saying anything. It was good if he felt bad since this was his fault.

“(Y/n). Look I'm sorry about that. I didn't need to hurt your feelings if that makes any sense.” I didn't believe him at all. He was just saying some things to get himself out of the trouble. I didn't like it at all. How could someone be so selfish? “Well, you gig it anyway! You killed my horse for fucks sake. And then you abandoned your child to me when he was being to hard on you. Thankfully Jason has been here with him since he need someone that would teach him how to behave in some situations.”

Eddy sends her a nasty glare as he turns to look at me. “You let that monster spend time with my son? What the hell is wrong with you?!” I kick him again to make him to shut up. “Monster? Excuse me but Jason is John's uncle! That's what your son calls him since he trusts Jason with his life because he knows that he can depend on him! Jason has been there for him to comfort him when he needed it! Where were you and Lisa?!”

This seems to make Eddy shrink in his form. (Y/n) looks at her brothers hands and his missing finger. “I guess you tried to tease him? Jason hates bullies and he was heartbroken when you shot Brownie.” Eddy turns to look at me with panic in his eyes. I send him a nasty glare which gets a whine out of him. “Jason. Can you take him inside? I'll patch him up and then send him on his way.” I nod at her words and lift him up.

Eddy seems to be relieved that I started to bring him to the house. I really didn't want him to get in in fear that he would do something bad to (Y/n) or John. (Y/n) keeps the door open for me and him which makes me put my hand over her cheek gently. “I know big guy. You did good.” (Y/n) says with a sweet smile on her face. I felt instantly better that she didn't hate me for what I did to her brother.

I put Eddy in the living room. He was whimpering now that he could see his hands better. Now that I could see his hand little better, they seemed to be in better shape than before! Maybe he wasn't going to lose his hands after all! “Let's see what I can do about your hands.” (Y/n) says as she takes the rope off of her brother's hands Eddy whines from the pain but I make sure that he doesn't hurt (Y/n).

“They seem to be fine other than a missing finger. What happened to it?” Eddy sends me a death glare which I gladly offer back. “Your “friend” cut it off.” (Y/n) turns to look at me which makes me shiver. Was she angry at me? But to my relief, she sends me a little smile. “Yeah, you shouldn't anger Jason. He doesn't like to be teased.” Eddy looks at her like she was crazy which made me alarmed. If he even thought about hurting her, he would die here.

“Auntie? Is everything okay?” I turn to look at John. He was looking at us with a confused look. I walk over to him and lift him in my arms. I give him a tight hug while I nuzzle my masked face against his head. He chuckles and gives me a hug. “Hi Uncle Jason! Where did you go?” I turn to look at (Y/n) which caught John's attention. He notices his father and becomes instantly little more weary of him.

“D-dad? What are you doing here?” His voice was almost shaky, like he was scared of him. I wanted to protect the little boy from everything that made me feel uncomfortable. “J-John come here.” Eddy said with a shaky voice. John however just shakes his head and gives me a tight hug. “I-I don't w-want to!” John's voice was little shaky but firm. “I-I want t-to be with U-uncle Jason!” I felt better when he wanted to be with me.

“Jason, can you take him to his room? Try sleeping if you can. I'll stay here with him and we figure things out together. I'll call you if I need you.” I nod to her and start to take John away. He seemed to get more relaxed when we get to his room. “Thank you Uncle Jason! I didn't want to play with dad now.” I felt horrible that he didn't want to spend time with his father. Was he afraid of him and that's why he was like that?

“Can you stay with me? I don't want to dream about my mom anymore.” The little boy's words broke my undead heart. I wanted to protect him from everything. He didn't deserve to be unhappy and scared! I needed to get rid of Freddy as soon as I could! I put him down on his bed and sit down next to him. “Do you think that Freddy will ever leave us alone?” He questioned me about it.

I nod my head as I lift the blanket over him. I wanted him to be warm if he was going to sleep. “Can you stay here with me please? I don't want to sleep alone.” I feel a smile form on my lips as I nod. I wasn't going to leave him all alone. I lay next to him and let him nuzzle closer to my side. I was glad to be someone he could rely on. And now I thought him to be more like my brother than just (Y/n)'s nephew. Or maybe he was like a son to me?

My feelings towards him were all mixed up. But I didn't want to cross some boundaries with (Y/n). I don't know if she would get creeped out if she heard how I though about him. I didn't want her to get mad at me. I look at John and think. Would she really be mad if I said something like that? It's not like I was going to steal her nephew. I liked John but I understood if (Y/n) wanted me to keep my distance. I was a monster after all…

(Y/n)'s POV

I was taking care of Eddy's hands while he was silent. He seemed to be hurt that John didn't want to go to him. “It's not your fault. They just have a connection that can't be broken.” Eddy nods slowly as his eyes turn to look at me. He seems to notice my patched-up shoulder. “What happened to you? Did he hurt you too?” I send him a little glare at his words. How dare he think that Jason would hurt me?

“No. That was Freddy.” Eddy tilts his head as he looks at me. “Is that the same guy that gave John nightmares?” I nod at his words and clean his wounds. “Why are you spending time with… That thing that claims to be Jason? What if it's something else? Or someone else?” I send him a glare and then shake my head. “I know Jason. HE is Jason so drop it already. He saved us so if he was some random guy he wouldn't have done that!”

Eddy looks at me like I was crazy and then he just nods. “Whatever. You're as crazy as his mother was when she killed those kids.” I feel anger boil in me at his words. “Shut up before I let him just kill you! You knew how broken Pamela was when she lost him! But you wouldn't understand since you don't even love your own child.” I hear him scoff at my words but I ignore it. When did he become so heartless?

“You don't know anything so shut up.” He snaps at me. I didn't care about his mood swings but I wasn't going to help him anymore. “Do the rest by yourself and then go to sleep.” I get up and throw him the towel I had. He tried to say something to me but I ignored him as I walked to the stairs. “Try to get some sleep if you can. The medicine cabinet is in the kitchen and the key to it is on the highest shelf.”

I walk to my room to change my bloody shirt. I didn't want to be covered in my own blood when I slept. Jason must have stayed with John so maybe I should go there to sleep with them. Sure there might not be much space for all of us but I wanted to be with both of them. And this night I wanted to stay with Jason. The thought of Pamela hurt me even if I knew that she did what she had to do. But maybe if I was with Jason that feeling would go away.

I walk over to the room's door and look inside. Both of them were sleeping next to each other which brought a smile on my face. They were so cute together! I slowly walk over next to Jason and get in the bed next to him was cold but it didn't bother me at all. “Good night.” I whisper to them and press my head against Jason's shoulder. I was afraid to think what would my life be without them. But now I had to think what to do with my brother.


	29. Chapter 29

Jason's POV

I send a glare to his way which made him look small on his seat. I didn't like him at all but I needed to make sure that John and (Y/n) were happy. Eddy was shaking in his seat as he turned his gaze away from me. “Here you go!” (Y/n) said happily as she put a glass of juice in front of me. It had a straw in it so I could drink more easily. I turn my gaze on her and give her a sweet smile. She was so nice to me this morning.

(Y/n) put a plate of pancakes in front of John who was liking his lips. I wanted some pancakes too but I wasn't comfortable to eat in front of Eddy. “Thanks Auntie!” John said with a wide smile as he took a bite from his breakfast. (Y/n) send him a smile and then turned to Eddy. “Here's your coffee.” She put a cup in front of him but her words were cold as ice. I see the Eddy flinches at her words and with a shaky hand, he takes the cup.

The color was returning to his hand while his missing finger was all patched up. I didn't regret cutting off his finger since he was a liar and a meanie. “S-so, what's the deal with Freddy?” He suddenly asked which made me angry. This wasn't his business at all! “He's a dream demon who's jealous of Jason.” (Y/n) said as she walked behind me. She put her hands on my shoulders and gives them a little squeeze.

Eddy looks at her with a disgusted look which made me angry. “So he attacks in your dreams?” Eddy asks with a little sarcastic tone. I tighten my fists which makes him panic. “But I-I believe you!” (Y/n) gives my shoulders little rubs as she hums at her brother. “You better be. Jason is not a liar and nether am I.” I wrap my hand around her wrist and then squeeze her hand. Eddy sends us a confused look.

“Auntie can we go ride Cola later today?” John suddenly asks which makes us all turn to him. I hear (Y/n) giggle as she lets go of me and walks over to the boy. “Of course we can! You can ride with me if you want to!” John gets a big smile on his face and he reaches for her. “Thank you auntie!” Eddy gets a little sad look on his face as he turns his gaze to look at his coffee cup. I send him a glare. He was faking it.

“I'm sorry sis. I… I didn't think it though.” He suddenly says which makes me think that maybe he was truly sorry. (Y/n) sends him a little sad look as she ruffles John's hair. “It's fine. Now John, when you're ready you go and change. I won't take you outside when you're only wearing your pajama.” John giggles and runs off upstairs while Benny follows him. Eddy lifts the coffee cup and takes a sip while (Y/n) takes John's plate and takes it to the sink.

“I'll buy you a new horse. It can be whatever you would like. I promise.” (Y/n) turns to look at him and sends him a little glare. “I know that you are sorry but I don't want you to do anything that's about me or my animals. I already spoke about this with dad.” Eddy seems to look guilty but I want (Y/n) to stand her ground. He may try to do something again which would lead to his death by my hand.

“Why won't you let me help you? You're my younger sister!” Eddy insists but (Y/n) doesn't seem to be amused about that. “I may be but you have been a complete asshole to me for years now! Ever since you moved to the city! I don't even know who you are anymore!” (Y/n) said as she walked over to me. I wrap my arm around her and bring her into a tight hug. Thank God she knows who I am even if I'm a killer now.

“You say that to me when that retard is killing everyone that goes to that campsite! Have you lost your mind?!” I send Eddy an angry glare but he wasn't backing down now. “How dare you say something like that to Jason?! He has been here with me since I moved here and he has been taking care of your son when you have been such an awful father. Even John loves him but you can't see that since you're too blind.”

Eddy shakes his head with a laugh as he looks at his sister. “John doesn't love him. He's afraid of him but he can't say that because that big dummy would kill him!” Those words sounded oddly familiar. Was he… like Freddy? Maybe that dream demon found a way to stay here without us sleeping or him being pulled out of there. I stand up which seems to catch them both off guard. If he was the dream demon, I could finish this right here for once and for all.

“Jason, is something wrong?” (Y/n) asked with worry in her voice. I tilt my head as I look at Eddy. He seemed to be alarmed by my sudden mood swing. He looked to be little like that demon. He spoke the same way and he was as mean as that demon. I take my machete from its holder which makes Eddy's eyes snap towards it. “Jason?” I hear (Y/n) question me as I slowly walked towards Eddy. He was looking at me with a shocked look.

“Jason! What are you doing?” He asks while (Y/n) was looking at me with a puzzled look on her face. He was going to attack any time now. “Jason. Calm down.” (Y/n) says as she walks between us. She puts her hands on my hands and gives them a little squeeze. “Eddy is an asshole but he's not Freddy.” I turn to look at her with questions. She let go of my hands and gives me a tight hug. I wrap my hands around her and just keep her there.

“He's not a threat.” She whispers to me as she pats my back. But he was a threat! He killed Brownie and tried to do the same to Cola. Why was she nice to him?! I turn to look at her as she gives me a little sad smile. “I know. Just ignore him.” She says as she leans forward to kiss my mask's lower part. I could hear Eddy gag at that which makes me angry. Why was he so mean to me?! He's a bully!

(Y/n) sends a glare towards him which makes him shut up. “Stop doing that or I let him to do what ever he wants with you!” Eddy shivers from her words and nods quickly. (Y/n) sends him a glare after which she turns to look at me with a sweet smile that made me calm again. “Can you go feed the animals? I'll join you in ten minutes.” I nod happily at her words and press the mask against her forehead. Why wouldn't I feed the cute fluffy animals?!

“Thank you Jason. You're a treasure.” She says with a smile on her face which makes my mood instantly better. She was a treasure too! I send Eddy a nasty glare and make my way towards the front door. He looks after me with an unsure look. I was going to find out if he had some kind of connection with Freddy. And if he did, I was going to strangle him and Freddy with their insides like the scum they were.

I get to the building which had the animals. They were all already awake so feeding them was easy. When they see me, they almost run to get some food and pets. I loved to take care of these fluffy animals since they were always so nice to me. I pet one cow's head as they were eating. I would love to own animals but forest creatures doesn't want to be pets and I can't go and buy an animal since everyone would be afraid.

I turn to look at Cola, who was eating her food. She has been little sad ever since Brownie died. I can't blame her. I was devastated when mommy died. But I hope that she realizes that she can meet him after her own passing. I walk over to her and pat her neck. She was just eating which was good. That means that she was somewhat happy even when she was alone. She suddenly lifted her head and pressed it against me to get some comfort.

I pat her head when I hear light footsteps approach the stable. I turn to look at the door where John was with Benny. “Hi Uncle Jason and Cola!” He said with a smile as he walks over to us. I lift my hand as a greeting to him which made him smile. “Are you going to watch me when I go horseback riding?” He sounded to be so happy that I would watch him. I nod excitedly. I would love to see that!

(Y/n) appears with a smile as she walks over to us. “How are you guys?” She asked as she stops next to us. I nod happily while John laughs with a big smile. “We're having fun! Can Jason be with us when we ride?” She turns to look at me. “Do you want to watch?” I nod my head so hard that I was afraid that it would fall off. Of course I wanted to! But to my dismay Eddy comes into the view. I send him another glare which makes (Y/n) giggle. “Don't worry about him. He's not going to do anything.”

She pats my chest as she walks over to the room which has the riding equipment. “Come on John! Let's go look for the saddle for you!” John runs off to her which makes me chuckle. He was so cute! “Umm… Jason? Can I have a minute?” I hear Eddy ask which makes me turn to look at him. I tilt my head as I look at him. Why did he want to talk with me? “It's a quick little talk. I swear!” He says quickly as he lifts his hands up to assure me.

I think for a moment and then nod. He starts to walk outside of the stable which made me alarmed. Why didn't he want to talk in there? Was he afraid that (Y/n) would hear? He stops and turns to look at me. He was visibly nervous about something which made me curious. I tilted my head again which made him give me a little questionable look. “I… I know a way to make them stop dreaming.”

I look at him with a little shocked expression. How did he know that? “If this Freddy guy is real I want to help you too. But you have to promise me that you wouldn't kill me, r-right?” He was shaking in fear which made me happy. I wanted him to be afraid so he wouldn't do anything stupid! "Can you do that? I'll tell you what it is if you promise me!” I tilt my head just to make him squirm more but then I give him only one nod.

A relieved smile comes on his face as he almost laughs in happiness. “Thank you so much! I promise you that I won't do anything to hurt my sister again!” He takes a deep breath in and then looks at me. “There is this drug called Hypnocil. It makes your dreams go away so this dream guy wouldn't be able to attack you.” I felt little nauseous at the thought that we would feed drugs to (Y/n) and John. I would be fine without that drug but I wanted to keep them safe.

“I could go to the city and get them. I promise to come back!” I sharply shake my head and point at the stable. If he wanted to leave, he had to leave with (Y/n). He turns to look at the building and then turned to look at me again with a little too forceful smile on his face. “But think about it! If we don't say anything to (Y/n), you could be her hero! She would love you to bits if you could give her one good night of sleep!”

I was confused because of his words. (Y/n) loved me as a friend but this could make her love me more? I didn't think that it was even possible! I look at the stable again and think. I wanted to save her and keep her safe but I wanted her to love me. I turn to look at Eddy who was smiling at me. “She took my keys and hid them. Can you go get them for me and I'll be on my way to get that medicine.” That snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly shook my head. There was a reason she didn't give him his keys and I wasn't going to give them to him either.

“Are you two okay?” I turn to look at (Y/n) that was leading Cola outside. John was sitting on Cola's back as they were looking at us. I wanted to run up to her and tell her everything but Eddy quickly waved his hands around. “Don't worry about this sis! We were having a little men talk!” (Y/n) looks at us with confusion on her face until she just shrugged her shoulders. “Okay. Have fun!” She said as she started to take John towards the riding ring.

I look to the side to see that the animals were already outside. “Please Jason. You want to protect them! I want to protect them! Just go and get me the keys and I'll make that possible! You need to trust me.” I don't want to talk with him anymore and just walk away. If he wanted to go, he needed to speak with (Y/n). I wasn't going to give him the keys if (Y/n) already said no. She knew more about these things than I. I just wanted to go be with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in time but I have so much going on in my personal life. I try to keep on updating in time but I think the next chapters will be a couple of days late. Thank you for your patience and I really appreciate every single one of you. Reading your comments brings a smile on my face. Keep safe you everyone!


	30. Chapter 30

(Y/n)'s POV

John was riding in the riding ring while I was looking after him. Thankfully Cola wasn't too moody right now so it was easy to him to hold on. I feel a little smile form on my lips as I look after him. He seems to be happy to ride after a long time. Thankfully he wasn't afraid to climb on her back even after he was thrown off of Brownie's back. It's good that children are much more brave than some of the adults.

I hear heavy footsteps approach me. I turn to look at Jason, who was standing right next to me. “Isn't he adorable? Reminds me of you.” Jason tilts his head as he looks at the little one. “You were brave even if you were bullied. But look at you now. You're alive and back with me. Against of all the odds.” I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him and give him a tight squeeze. He hums against my hold and puts his hand on the back of my head.

I feel his hand run through my hair which brought a smile on my face. I loved the way we were right now. I wanted to be much more to him than best friend but I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. And the worst that could happen would be that I was going to drive him away. “I love you Jason.” I whisper to him which makes him hum again. He presses the lower part of his mask against my forehead. I smile again but a sad feeling in my gut was getting stronger. It was like loneliness but worst.

“Jason, can I ask something from you?” He turns to look at me and tilts his head cutely. “Have you… have you ever l-loved someone else than your mommy?” He tilts his head straight again and looks away from me. I can see that he nods slowly and his movement become little shakier than before. The way he was acting was so adorable. “It's okay. I still love someone other than my family. It's someone I have known for a long time.”

Jason lets go of me and turns to look at me. There was deep sadness in his eyes which broke my heart. What was going on with him? His eyes shift from me to his feet. The way he nods like he was a man that just lost everything while gambling. “Is everything okay Jason?” I put my hand over to his shoulder which makes him nod. But he still seems to be extremely sad but I lift my other hand to his cheek and turn his face to look at me.

“Do you want to know who he is?” I could see some tears forming in his eyes. He nods again but his eyes travel anywhere else than me. “He has been my oldest friend who I love dearly. I thought that I lost him years ago when he drowned but now he has been given back to me. And the moment I saw him was the happiest thing I have ever felt.” Jason's eyes turn to look at me with little more curiosity.

“And his name is Jason Voorhees. The mysterious killer of Crystal Lake. He's my love.” I feel a smile form on my lips as I look at his eyes. They widen in surprise as he looks at me. He seems to see if I was lying but I shake my head. “I love you Jason. Not as a friend or even a best friend. I love you more than you can imagine.” I give the mask's cheek part little rubs as I lean towards him and press my lips against the mask's lower part.

He wraps his arms around me and gives me a tight hug. He tilts his head and deepens the “kiss”. I feel a smile form on my lips as I feel the connection. After some time I release Jason and press my forehead against his hard chest. “I love you.” He rubs his hands against my back as I feel him start to shake little. I lift my head to see his face. He seems to be crying! The tears escaping from his eyes just broke my heart.

“Don't be like that.” I give him another hug. He presses his head against mine again which seems to make him feel better. “Oh is dad leaving?” I hear John say which makes me turn towards the driveway. I see that he took MY car! Jason takes a step towards the driveway and he lifts the machete over to his head. He throws the machete with one smooth movement. The weapon flies through the air and sinks right into one of my back tires.

The car comes to a holt which made me whistle. “Nice shot!” I pat his shoulder and start to walk towards the car. Eddy gets up from the car with a sheepish look on his face. “What do you think you're going?” I put my hands to my hips and just send him a glare. Eddy looks at me again but then his eyes shift to my side. I don't even have to turn around to know that Jason was standing there. Just the tension on the air was enough for me to know.

“I-I wanted to help! I k-know a drug that m-makes your dreams g-go away! I know a way t-to get it!” I glare at him with suspicion. What if he was trying to fool me? “Then why are you trying to leave without saying anything? I don't want to upset Jason by your absence. I think you would understand.” Eddy gulps down a lump from his throat and nods again. I slowly nod and turn to look at Jason. The look he had his face was so cold. Like he wanted to rip Eddy's head tight clean off of his shoulders.

“Jason, honey, can you leave us for a moment? I want to speak with him alone.” Jason turns to me and the look vanishes right away from his face. He nods and leans to give me a masked kiss against my forehead. I smile at the contact but then turn to look at Eddy again. Jason walks right past him and Eddy takes a step back from him in fear. Jason walks to the car and takes his trusty machete. He waves to me as he walks over to John to keep an eye on him.

I turn to look at Eddy again who was sweating at this point. “You know he can catch you right? And next time I might not be there to stop him.” His eyes widen because of the realization of close he was to death again sinks in. I know that Jason wouldn't kill him without a good reason but running away was a good reason to kill someone. And Jason wasn't someone who would give mercy to people who are trespassing on his land.

“If you want to die that badly, just run. I'm sure he won't do anything too horrible to you.” I could see that he was shivering from my words. I know that he's scared because of him. “I-I'm sorry.” He said with a little quiet voice. It almost made me feel some sympathy towards him but not that much. He brought this to himself even if he thinks that he didn't. “Apology accepted, but try not to get on his bad side again. Okay?”

Eddy lifts his gaze to look at me and I see that he had some tears in his eyes. “You won't let him kill me, right?” I thought about his words for a while. As a good sister I should tell him that I wouldn't let him kill him but I couldn't promise him that since in the end it was Jason's decision. If he wants to kill him because of some reason, I wasn't going to stop him but in the end I wouldn't like if he would do it.

“I won't tell him not to do it but I know you're smart enough not to piss him off.” I say to him as I cross my arms against my chest. “Now tell me what you know about that medicine you told Jason.” Eddy looks around little awkwardly. “Well, it's still in testing but I heard about it from Lisa since she was working with the crazy people and doctors. It's pretty hard to get but I can get it if you want to.”

I lift my brow and look at him for a moment. “And how are you so sure that you can get it? I'm sure that they wouldn't give some medicine like that to someone like you, who doesn't even need it.” He sighs and looks around. “I know a guy who can get those for us.” I tilt my head as a horrified thought comes in my mind. “Are you doing drugs?!” I yell at him which makes him almost jump. “W-what?! No! Why would I do something like that?!” He yelled back at me which made me angrier.

“Well it sounds like it!” I want to slap him just the way he was talking about it. “There is no way I'm going to feed John some drugs that are still in testing! Especially if they're stolen!” Eddy sighs again and then runs his hand through his hair but hisses in pain as the wound on his hand tangles in his hair. Eddy sends me a glare that almost makes me be afraid of another tantrum from him but I stand my ground.

“We are NOT going to do something like that! And that's final!” I hated to be like this to him but there was no way I was going to give those to John. I turn and start to walk back towards the riding ring. “Then it's your fault if something happens to him. I gave you a choice and you decide to let John die because of some dream demon. You're the worst aunt who I have ever met. I'm so fucking glad that you didn't have kids on your own! You wouldn't deserve them!”

I stop and turn to look at him with wide eyes. “W-what?” I whisper to him as he was still fuming. His anger melts away as regret starts to cover his face. I feel my heart start to beat faster and tears form in my eyes. “(Y/n), I-I'm sorry.” I just ignore him and start to walk towards the stable. There was no way I was going to let him see that I was crying because of him. He's a selfish bastard and once again I was the one to get hurt.

I start to clean around the building while cursing. I wanted to think something else for a while. I hear some footsteps come closer to me which makes me to turn around. Jason was standing there while holding a flower. He offers it to me which makes me smile at him. “Thank you Jason. I love it.” I take the flower and look at it for a while. It was a small wild flower but I didn't care. It was super sweet of him to do something like this.

“You're the only one I really trust. Did you know that?” I turn to look at him and see that he was tilting his head. I guess he knows that I'm upset since he nodded slowly. I feel new tears form in my eyes as I walk over to him and give him a tight hug. “You didn't deserve anything like that! You didn't deserve to die all alone. It's my fault! If only I had went with you there, then maybe this would have never happened.”

I bury my head against his chest which makes him wrap his arms around me. His hands were rubbing my back for comfort but I didn't feel it. “I had choices to be with some other men you know. One even proposed to me but I didn't want any of them. I missed you every day. Even my therapist told me to celebrate the life you had and not to focus on your death but I couldn't get over it!”

I felt great to tell him about those feelings which I locked down in my mind long time ago. “I have loved you since we were little and I never wanted anyone else.” I shift my eyes back on Jason whose eyes were so wide. He slowly nods which brings a smile on my face and a giggle leaves my lips. “I love you Jason.” He suddenly releases me which makes me fell little disappointment. He lifts his hands to his mask and starts to remove it with shaky hands. Was he really going to show me his face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> First of all, I'm thankful from all of the positive comments that I got from you all. I started to write to get something else to think than my own life. I have been super busy with my work, studies and family so I hadn't have much time to write these stories but I'll try to put more time in these too. I'm love to write for you. I hope that the rest of your year goes on well. I'll try to publish at least one more chapter before the new years eve. Thank you and love you all!


	31. Chapter 31

Jason's POV

My nerves were telling me to run away from (Y/n). I wanted to show her my face but I didn't know how she would react. But now that she told me about her feelings, I wanted to show her how much I loved her. And people who love each other, they don't have secrets. I fill my lungs with warm air and breath it out as take the hockey mask off of my face but I keep it in my hand just in case. The fresh air was hitting my uncovered skin which made me feel more uncomfortable.

I look up to her eyes which were clued to my face. I know that it was all twisted and ugly. This surely would make her go away since no one would like to stay with someone as ugly as me. My eyes were clued on hers to see what she was thinking. A smile forms on her lips and I was afraid that she would laugh at me. “You're more beautiful than I remembered. Jason Voorhees, all grown up and handsome as always.”

Her words make my cheeks burn. It felt amazing to hear those words escape her lips. My eyes turn to look at her lips and I lean closer towards her. Her smile disappears and she leans closer to me. Our lips touch each other which was weird but I liked it. It was just a small kiss but it had million emotions. She releases me and presses another kiss against my cheek. “You don't have to hide yourself from me anymore. I love you for you, not for your face.”

I was so happy that I lifted her in my arms and give her a tight hug. She laughs happily and hugs me back. “There you go J! That's better!” She sounded the most happiest that I have heard her to be. I give her cheek another kiss which started to feel almost natural. I liked the feeling. _“Good Jason! Mommy is so proud of you! Now we're a real family. You, her, the little boy and me.”_ I hear mommy say in my mind which made me smile. I was glad that she was happy too.

“Such a handsome man! Thanks for listening my feelings. And well… for showing me your face.” I smile with my crooked lips and nod happily at her words. She giggles and gives my lips another peck. “I can't get enough of you.” She says as she turns to leave. I just look after her, unable to move after her even if I wanted to. She turns to look at me and sends me a smile and a little wink which made my heart almost leap away from my chest.

I put the mask on and almost run after her. She walks away from the stable but I catch onto her and lift her up. She laughs happily and gives me a tight hug. I rest my head against her shoulder and press the masks lower part against her temple. “You're adorable!” I hear the happiness in her voice which made me smile even wider. Freddy could kill me now if he wanted to but I would still be happy. (Y/n) loves me!

“What the hell are you doing?” We turn to look at Eddy who was sending a glare to us. He didn't seem to be happy about any of this which made me angry. I put (Y/n) down and press my mask's lower half against her forehead before turning towards Eddy. He seemed to be even angrier than before. “Do you really love this freak?!” He yelled at (Y/n) who was glaring at him again. “It's none of your business who I love and don't! You loved the Satan herself but you don't hear me complain about it!”

I felt my lips turn into a smile because of her words. “You love a man that MURDERED my wife! And you don't seem to care!” Eddy seemed to be sad but it didn't bother me. He killed Brownie and he's mean to John so he deserved to be in pain. Like those teens who come in my territory. “No I don't! Why would I miss someone who abuses their own child?! Besides you were tress passing on his land!”

Eddy shook his head and just walks away. (Y/n) was glaring after him but I loved how strong she looked to be. She was like mommy but something better. More like a wifey. She turns to look at me and sends me a smile. “Don't worry about that Jason. He'll learn how to behave sooner or later.” She said as she walks towards the riding ring. John was still riding but now Cola's pace was faster than before.

(Y/n) seems to be little concerned as she hopped over the fence. “Slow down John. Cola can be little difficult to control when she's fast.” The little one seemed to be scared. (Y/n) stood little closer where he was riding but she seemed to be calm. “Pet her and talk to her calmly. Then slowly start to pull the reins.” She says loudly to John. He does what (Y/n) tells him to do and I can see how quickly Cola starts to slow down.

When she stops, (Y/n) walk over to him and helps him down. “You did great! When she's nervous you need to stay calm. If the rider is calm then the horse is calm as well.” (Y/n) said with a smile as she poked his nose. I smile at them but a familiar feeling came in my chest. Someone was in my territory. I turn to look at the forest while the anger was getting stronger in my mind. _“You need to go Jason. Protect the camp and your family from them!”_

I turn to look at my family who still had smiles on their faces. (Y/n) turns to look at me with a smile but it disappears. She seems to sense that something is wrong because she walks over to me and presses her hand against my chest. “ Everything okay Jason?” She asks which makes me nod. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable because of me. I point at the woods and she nods little sadly.

“I understand that you have to leave but please be careful.” She looks at me with those big sad eyes. I nod and press my mask against her forehead. Of course I would be okay! I was the scariest thing at the Crystal Lake. She hums but she doesn't sound to be that happy. “Go for now. I'll take care of everything around here while you're gone.” I nod and turn around to leave them. I wanted to be here but I had to protect my territory from those who dare to run through it.

But as I was walking towards the campsite my mind went back onto (Y/n). I was worried that Eddy would do something to her since he was still angry at her. But if he even though hurting my (Y/n) I was going to rip him in half and feed his insides to him. That meant their tears too. I stop by the lake to see six teenagers at the lake. Three boys and three girls. This was going to be easy since they seemed to go in pairs which was good. I can go back to (Y/n) probably at night since the teens were still in one group. I just had to wait.

(Y/n)'s POV

Jason's absence was eating me alive. I was worried that he wasn't coming back. “Are you okay Auntie?” John asks which makes me smile at him. “Nothing. I'm just worried about your Uncle. He went to hunt.” John looks at the forest with curiosity in his eyes. “Can I go hunt with him some time? I would love to spend some time with him! Maybe he can teach me something about the forest and the animals.”

I smile at his cuteness and give his forehead a kiss. “Maybe when you're older and strong like him.” I flex my muscles as a joke. He chuckles and gives me a hug. “Can you talk with him? Please?!” I laugh at him and nod. “I will but you have to patient.” I poke his nose which makes him smile at me. “Good boy! So what do you want to do now?” HE thinks for a moment and then smiles widely at me.

“Can we draw something? I want to draw a picture to Uncle Jason to show him how much I love him.” My heart almost explodes from the cuteness he possesses. “Of course! Let me go get the paper and pencils. Go to the living room and we can draw there.” He does what I say and runs off towards the living room. I giggle after him and start to make my way towards the office where I keep the drawing stuff.

When I walk past the kitchen I see that Eddy was sitting there with three cups of hot chocolate. “What are you doing?” I ask from him which makes him turn to look at me. “Can you sit down? Please?” I look back at the living room but then decide that John can wait for a while. “Sure.” I whisper to him and walk over to the seat by the kitchen table. I take a seat and look at him as he was looking at his cup. He seems to be sad but I don't know if it was because of his wife or his behavior.

“I know I fucked up when I killed your horse. I fucked up when I started to get distanced from you. And when I started to get abusive to John.” He says quietly which made me tilt my head. He was a good brother until he started to date that witch. I nod slowly and take a sip from my cocoa. “I know that you're sorry. I can forgive you but I can't forget what you did to me. I'm still very angry at you because of it.”

Eddy nods and takes a sip from his drink. “SO you really love that… thing?” He asks from me which makes me little angry. “I love Jason. And he's not a thing.” I correct him which makes him hum. “Well, it's your choice after all.” Finally he understands where his place it! “Thanks Eddy. And I'm sorry about your wife you know. It wasn't very smart or nice of me to be as mean to you as I was. You didn't deserve that.”

I lied but I wanted to make him feel better. Eddy smiles at me and nods. “That's why you're the best sister ever. I love you.” I smile at his words as I take a bigger sip from my drink. Maybe he was finally becoming better like he was long time ago. “But now you have to take care of John. He needs you.” Eddy nods at my words and gets up from his seat. “I'll go and give this to John. You wait here so we can talk about this little longer.”

When he walks away. I drink the rest of my drink and just wait for him. After what felt like forever, I started into feel tired. My eyelids were too heavy for me to keep them up when I hear someone walk to the room. “So, I guess they're working.” I hear him say but I couldn't process it just yet. “W-what?” I ask from him and try to get up. I take the first step and I fall to the ground hard. My head was spinning but I could see him.

“I put a couple of these in your drink.” He lifts a bottle of sleeping pills which made me horrified. “W-why would you d-do this to me?!” I scream at him but I can't fight the sleepiness anymore. “To you? I don't believe in some dream demon and I'm going to prove it! If he's real, then we will see that now.” I hear Eddy say even if I didn't understand his every word. “You killed me!” I say to him as I rest my head against the floor.

I feel tears form in my eyes as I look at the tiles under me. Please Jason, come back! My thoughts were all over my mind. I didn't know what to do. If I was a sleep, I would certainly die since I can't wake up easily. “Good night sister. Tomorrow you'll feel better.” I hear him say and I wanted to tell him that I would be dead after this night. My eyes finally close as I drift off to somewhere. I could only fear for my family and myself. This was going to be the moment when I was really going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry to keep you waiting but I was sick this week and I didn't have energy to do anything. I hope that you all had a fun Christmas and New year. I'm going to update as soon as I can but my school continues soon and I have to go back on studying. Thank you for your patience and have a great upcoming week!


	32. Chapter 32

(Y/n)'s POV

When I open my eyes, I was back at the boiler room. “No!” I feel the tears form in my eyes. I was scared because I couldn't wake up easily. I felt so weak right now. This is the end of the line for me. I couldn't believe that my brother would do something like that to me. His own sister! I thought that siblings wouldn't get each other’s killed. I feel my legs grow weak which forces me on to the floor. I wrap my arms around me and hide my face against my knees.

“Ouch. Well that's a way to get betrayed.” I could hear Freddy's deep voice which makes me flinch. I was so scared of him. “I mean I haven't seen anything like that before.” His voice was much closer than before so I force myself to get up from the ground. I needed to get up. I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I turn to look at him while the tears were rolling down my cheeks. The wolf wasn't going to devour me.

“I'm sure you have seen something much more messed up than that.” I snap at him and wipe the tears away from my eyes. He laughs darkly and lets his knife hand scratch the metal wall on his right. “You know it little piggy. But betrayal is much more fun to see especially when it's done by a sibling.” I almost snarl at his words. “What do you want now?” He laughs at my words darkly as he flicks his knifes again.

“I'm going to kill you.” His words were straight and honest. I already knew that but that he was so angry because of Jason was just childish. “If you kill me, are you going to leave John alone?” He laughs at me like it was the funniest thing I have said to him. “You want me to leave him alone just because you're dead? That's not something I do.” He tilted his head as he started to walk towards me with that ugly smile on his face.

“Are you really still mad at him just because he killed your prey? You're a bigger bitch than I imagined!” He swinged his clawed arm at me. I lift my arm to protect my face from his attack but the knifes cut deep in my arm which makes me cry out in pain. I back away from him and wrap my hand around the cuts. He was smirking victoriously at me. “You're not waking up this time. And no one is going to come to your rescue little piggy. All thanks to your brother.”

I look at the floor to see a broken pipe. I look at it with a little smirk on my face. “I know but I can protect myself.” I take it and swing the pipe towards him. It hits him on his head which makes him grunt but then laugh. “You're in my world. You can't hurt me!” He swings his hand again. The knifes sink in my shoulder but I bite down the scream of pain. I hit him on the jaw with the pipe which makes him back off. This was my time to run away. I know I couldn't fight him but I could buy myself some more time.

I hide behind one of the boilers. I try to calm my nerves like Jason showed me to do. So I wouldn't feed him more. Oh God how I missed Jason already. Both him and John too. I feel more tears form in my eyes as the thought that I wouldn't see them anymore at all. The thought of leaving them made me much more sadder than anything else. Especially Jason. I wasn't going to leave him again. Not this time.

“You can run…” I hear his words which were awfully close. “But you can't hide!” His claws hit my right cheek from the side which makes me scream from pain. It hurt much more than anything else I have ever felt. “Hahaha squeal little piggy! Be afraid!” He laughed at me as my blood was starting to cover the dirty old floor. I look at the crimson puddle that was forming under my face. I couldn't feel my cheek at all, only the pain.

“Ouch look at that. Your cheeks is almost off. You start to remind me more like that mama's boy now.” I press my hand against my cheeks and hit him again with the pipe. The pipe breaks in two when it hits his neck. He swings his hand again, this time cutting me on my leg. I start to limp away from him but he cuts my back again. I bite down another scream as I fall down onto the floor. I look at the floor, thinking that this was it.

“You know you could have something better…” He says to me as he sits on top of my back. “Or someone.” I feel his filthy tongue travel against my left cheek. I wanted to throw up because of it. “How's it that someone like him would get the girl? You truly like that mama's boy? I can't believe that.” His clawless hand travels from my shoulder to my chest which makes shivers run down my spine. This wasn't happening!

I hear him laugh as I try to get up. “Fuck you! I love Jason!” Freddy growls and places the claws against my back. “Well you made your choice. Now let's play before I set you free. I'm going to enjoy your soul.” The claws sink in my back where he runs them down my spine. I scream as I feel the blood travel down my sides. Freddy laughs and lifts his hand away. He lifts it in front of my face and I can see all of the blood in them.

“I'll have to sharpen these when I'm done with you.” I try to get him off of myself but he doesn't move anywhere. I can feel myself getting weaker under him. I didn't know if it was because of the blood loss or just from the fear. I feel tears run down my cheeks as I desperately try to get up from underneath him. “Just give up and it'll be quicker! You can't do anything anymore and that big dummy won't be here to save you!” He laughs at me with a mocking voice. Jason… Please!

Jason's POV

Last of the campers were dead after a couple of hours. They were begging for their lives when they got separated from each other and I was cutting them down one by one. One of the guys even tried to trade one of the girls for his own life. I killed both of them but I would never do something like that to (Y/n). I didn't understand why people would do something like that to each other but that to their lovers? Those people deserve to be punished much more than ever.

I go through their bags to see if there was anything that (Y/n), John or I could use. I found some canned food and hygiene products. These could be useful to them so I empty one of the bags from everything and put them inside. It was easier to carry them back to the house. I saw a little teddy bear hanging from a zipper. John would probably like something like this. And I'm sure that the dead owner of it wouldn't need it anymore.

I take the bag and start to head back. I wanted to see (Y/n) again and tell her how I protected the campsite and the house. I stop at the opening to see that there was two deers.. They were eating grass together happily. I stop to look at them. The other was a buck and the other a girl. I guess that they were on a date. I should bring (Y/n) here sometime when we have free time. I loved to spend time with John but I wanted to be alone with (Y/n).

The deers turn to look at me when I step on a stick. I just stare at them silently and sit down. I didn't want to seem like a threat to them so hopefully sitting down was enough to make them comfortable. The buck's ears twist but at me but then they just continue eating. I look at them quietly until they just walk away. I get up from the ground and start to walk back towards the house. The thought of seeing (Y/n) soon was on my mind which made me walk faster.

It was getting darker outside but I was still happy about today. But I was still afraid that something bad would happen and we would be once again apart. When I reach (Y/n)'s house I can hear Benny bark loudly. I was confused so I hurried inside. I could hear Eddy's voice yell at someone and I was afraid it was (Y/n) or John. I open the door only to hear everything more clearly than before. I could hear John too but he was crying.

I felt the rage run through my veins. I was going to KILL him! I take the machete but when I get in to the living room I get horrified. Eddy was hugging (Y/n) who was full of cuts. She seemed to be sleeping which made me scared. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! Please wake up!” Eddy was saying but John was sitting in front of them while he was crying. Benny turns to look at me and starts to whine loudly.

This makes them to turn to me. “Jason! Thank God!” Eddy said as he stood up and laid (Y/n) on to the couch. I walk over to her only to see that her face has also some cuts. I was mortified that she was under such a brutal attack. I shake her to wake her up but I couldn't get her to wake up. I turn to look at Eddy, waiting for explanation. “I-I gave h-her some sleeping pills. I d-didn't believe you! I'm s-sorry!”

I wanted to kill him more than ever right now. He did this on purpose! Even if we told him about the dream demon. Why didn't he listen! Now (Y/n) was paying because of that. Was he stupid? He has seen me and he still questions a dream demon? I pick (Y/n) in my arms and give her a hug. No! I didn't want to lose her now! Not like this! I press my mask's lower part against her forehead. I just needed to go to sleep. And save her.

I hug her closer to myself as I lie down on to the couch. I just needed to fell asleep. “What the hell are you doing?! You need to save (Y/n)!” Eddy shakes me violently as he shook me. I push him away from me and glare at him. “Dad! Jason needs to go to sleep! That way he can fight Freddy.” Eddy turns to look at John and nods. “We'll go to get that medicine!” I wrap my hand around him and stop him.

He looks at me as I glare at him harder. “You need to trust me! I'm not going to run! I want to save my sister!” I feel confused from his words. Why? He didn't help earlier. Why does he want to do it now? “Trust me! I want to help!” I look down to (Y/n) who was bleeding badly now. With a sigh I let go of Eddy's hand and wrap it around (Y/n). Eddy nods towards me. “Thank you.” He says as he picked up John.

“I'll take John with me. Just try to get her back.” Eddy says as he runs off. Benny follows closely behind them so it's just we two anymore. I hear (Y/n) whine in her sleep which makes me panic. I close my eyes and press my head against her. I don't want anything else in the word but just to go to sleep. The dream demon was going to kill her if I wasn't there to protect her soon. I calm myself down and feel myself to drift off.


	33. Chapter 33

Jason's POV

I open my eyes to see that awful boiler room. I could hear some screaming coming from somewhere. I turn my attention there and start to run that way. I could hear the screaming again but this time I could hear laughing too. “Look at you little piggy. Why aren’t you dead yet?” I could feel the fear eat me alive. (Y/n) was in danger and I needed to be there for her right now. She was going to die if I wasn’t there for her.

When I get to the opening I see that the dream demon was sitting on her back where he was drawing something on her back. “Who’s going to save you now?” At that moment I swing my machete and knocked him off of her. He hits one of those boilers that were placed on the side. I turn (Y/n) over to see her injuries. They were serious especially on her cheek. Her eyes seemed to look around the room but then they focus on me.

“Jason… You came to me…” She says with little smile forming on her face. I nod and press my forehead against hers. Her shaky hand moves over to my masked cheek. I press my head against her hand and just look at her. “Wake me up. Please.” I nod as I put my machete against her arm. I give it a cut that makes her wake up. She disappears from my arms and I know that she’s safe for now.

I look at all the blood that was still on the ground. “I can’t believe that YOU stole another kill from ME!” I feel the burning rage form in me at that man's words. “You always get in my way you fat piece of shit!” He snarls at me which makes me a look at him. His eyes seems to get confused as he sees the burning rage in my eyes. He looks at me until he starts to laugh loudly. “Are you really in love with that woman! You are dead!”

He laughs like this was the funniest thing he has ever heard. I get up from the look, still feeling the rage in me. How dare he laugh at me when he injured (Y/n)?! She was innocent at this. She had nothing to do with his jealousy. She was just someone who I found again after all these years we were apart. She was just someone that wanted to live in peace with all those animals and her friends. And she could have done that if she hadn’t met… me?

The rage suddenly turned into pain and realization that this was really my fault. She was so close to death right now because of me. I turn away from him and look at the blood once again. If she dies because of this, then it’s really my fault. “You did this to her. You really think that she loves you? What kind of lover puts their loved ones in danger? The only love you know is from your mother.” I wanted to deny his words but he was right.

I feel the tears form in my eyes. She’s not going to forgive me. Not now or ever. “Tell you what.” The dream demon says which makes me turn towards him. “I’ll leave them alone if you go back to sleep in that little grave of yours and never come back.” I look at him for a while but then nod. If that was the only way I could save them, I’m going to do it. He walks over to me and offers me his knifed hand.

“It’s a deal then?” I look at his hand but then point at him. How could I trust someone like that? He tilts his head and then lifts his hand in defense. “I’ll promise you! You just have to trust me!” He seemed to be lying but I didn’t have any other choice. I lift my hand and give his hand a shake. “Nice doing business with you. Now go back to sleep. Forever.” He says while laughing. He might have found another way to reach more people but I didn’t care. I was going to save (Y/n) and John even if it meant that I would never see them again.

I wake up from the dream and look around. I could hear (Y/n) talk with someone but her voice was shaky and tired. I walk over to the doorway where I could hear her. She was on the phone while she was sitting down. She was holding a cloth against her cheek but then she turns to look at me with a little smile. She gives me a little wave of a hand and then turns her attention back on the phone call.

I had to make sure that she would be okay but then I should go to sleep. “T-thank you. Come as fast as you can please.” She says as she hangs up. She turn to look at me. “T-thank you for saving me. You're m-my hero.” I didn't feel like a hero. I shrug my shoulders and look at the floor. She stands up and walks over to me. Her movements where shaky and little clumsy but that didn't seem to stop her. She reached to me and gives me a hug. “Don't w-worry about me. I'm not going to d-die that easily.”

Her words made me feel little better but I still felt horrible. “I c-called help here. I t-think you need to go b-before they arrive. Wouldn't want you to g-get hurt because of them.” Even when she was in bad shape she still worries about me. I didn't deserve someone like her. She was too good to be true for me. I nod and bring her into a tight hug one more time. She giggles and presses her lips against my neck. “I l-love you J-Jason. M-my hero.”

I feel sad again. I wanted to stay here. I wanted to hold her forever but I couldn't do that. This was best thing I could do for her and John. I lift my hand over her head, giving her hair some pats. She hummed happily but then let go of me. “You need to go. I'll see you later, okay?” I nod and start to make my way towards the back door. I stop by it and turn to look at Benny. He was looking at me with a sad look and little whimpers. Did he know?

I crouch in front of him and pet his head. He seemed to be sad. He presses his head against my hand as he whines lowly. I felt bad for him. Goodbye doggy. I pet his head and get up to walk outside. The night air seems to be so cold even if I couldn't feel it. I felt a sting in my eyes and I knew that I was crying. The pain in my chest was getting stronger by every step I took towards the camp. I felt so weak.

Rain started to pour over me when I got back to the camp site. I look around all the empty camping. They were all dead… like me… I turn to look at the big tree which I used to sleep when there was no one around. It was cold and dark but then again I can't complain when I'm dead. I walk over to it and lay down. The ground was soggy and nasty but I just laid down. I felt so lonely here.

My eyes were clued on to the dark sky as the water drops were hitting my face. I didn't like them at all. I close my eyes and feel the dark surround me. It was like I was once again surrounded by the cold water of the Crystal Lake again. I hated the feeling but it was something I had to do for my family. My heart started to beat slower than before and I could feel my body dying while I was still here. I'm sorry (Y/n)…

(Y/n)'s POV

The pain was unbearable when the doctors were sewing my skin back together. They offered to put me to sleep while they did it but I refused. There was no way I would sleep after that. I saw how hurt Jason was when he saw me but I want to assure that this wasn't his fault. This was Eddy's fault so I'm going to make sure that he was going to hear this. I was worried that Eddy was going to take John away but then again he's his father.

“So what happened again?” The doctor asked from me again which makes me turn to look at him. “I was attacked by a bear.” They look at me like I was a crazy. I turn my attention back on the ceiling. “These are too clear to be bear claws…” The nurse says but I send her a glare. “It was A bear.” They look at each other with a worried look on their face. I knew that they wouldn't believe me but I didn't care. Bear is more believable than a dream demon.

“If there's something you need to tell us just say it. We won't judge you.” I sit up form the bed when the doctor was stitching a wound in my arm. “I don't want to talk about this! I go somewhere else.” A nurse takes a hold on my arm which makes me turn towards her. “We get it! Please don't go away! We won't ask you anything else.” I turn to look at them all while they nod in agreement.

I sit back down so they can finish their job. The room was full of awkward energy but the thought that I would be soon heading home came in my mind. I missed Jason, John and the animals so much. And I haven't been gone that long. The doctor hummed while he was finishing stitching the last wound. “I'll give you some painkillers but they can make you little drowsy while using them but I think you'll manage.” He said as he packed some things I 'll need to treat my own wounds.

I stand up from the bed and get dressed up in my own clothes as they leave. Thankfully they left me so this wouldn't be so awkward. It was little difficult to get in my own clothes but I could manage. The pain in the cuts was awful but I wanted to get back home as soon as I could. There was a knock on the door which made me turn towards it. A nurse opens the door and peaks inside. “Your brother and nephew are waiting for you.”

Eddy was here? Why? He was gone when I woke up but now he was waiting for me to get out of the hospital. “Thank you.” She smiles as she closes the door behind herself. I finish dressing up and start to walk outside. I was getting nervous because I couldn't trust my brother. What if he does this again and this time Jason wouldn't be there to save me? I didn't want to die because of some idiot like him!

I get to the waiting room where I could see them. John turns to look at me with a big smile. “Auntie!” He yelled as he runs over to me. I try to smile as best as I could but the pain on my cheek was awful. “Hi little one!” I crouch and wrap my arms around him. I could feel the pain on my cuts but I didn't care. I just wanted to hold him. “I'm so glad that you're okay auntie. I missed you.” He whispered against my neck which almost made me cry.

I turn my attention to Eddy who was looking at the ground with a sad look on his face. “Let's get back home. We need to talk.” He said as he took my bags. I lift John in my arms and start to follow him. I was confused and angry but I was willing to give him one last change. And this one was going to be the only change that he would get. If things still don't go as planned, I would let Jason do whatever he wanted with him.


	34. Chapter 34

(Y/n)'s POV

The drive home was awkward to say the least. Eddy was apologizing the whole way back and offering me the pills he got from his friend who works in a mental hospital. I ignored him but his whining and crying started to become annoying. John was sleeping in the back seat the whole time. “(Y/n), please! I didn't know and I didn't believe you at first. But now I believe you one hundred percent!” He said while he sends me a sad look from the driver's seat.

I roll my eyes and turn to look outside. I can't believe that he stole my car so he could go and get that drug. “Are we even now?” He asks with a quiet voice which made me turn to look at him. He really seemed to regret what he did. I know that I can't stay mad at him for the rest of my life. I know that he's an asshole prick who only cares about himself but maybe, just maybe he could change. “We're even. I'm not an angel myself anymore.” He chuckles at my words and turns to look at the road.

“How did he come back? Do you have any idea?” I shrug at his question. “I really don't know but I'm glad that he's back.” He nods as he looks at John through the rearview mirror. “He seems to like John…” He said with little sadness in his voice. I smile at his words. “He doesn't like John. He loves him. John reminds me of him and I believe that Jason sees it too.” Eddy thinks for a moment and then shakes his head. “I don't see it. They're nothing alike. You know that Jason was… Well, Jason.”

I send him a glare and huff. “I don't mean it by appearance! They're both gentle souls who just want to be loved. If you learn to look at people past their faces, then maybe you could see the beauty inside of them.” I turn to away from him again. I can't believe that he has just one layer and that's being an asshole every moment he got. “Sorry. I just don't see the things that you see. Or not anymore at least. My move in the city changed me.”

I know what he meant but when I lived in the city I knew that I would never want to live there for the rest of my life. All that traffic and people. It wasn't for me and I don't miss it at all. “I know what you mean but I fought it. I knew who I was deep inside and got back home as soon as I finished my studies.” Eddy doesn't say anything when he turns to the road which leads to my home. “Maybe someday I'll remember who I am and where I came from.” He says calmly with a sad smile on his face.

“What about you? Are you sad because of Linda?” He nods but then he lets out a little sad laugh. “I am sad but at the same time I feel… free?” I tilt my head at his words. “I know that it sounds horrible but I loved her. She had this ability to be little controlling. I don't know…” He seemed to be little bothered. “Hey…” I start and put my hand over his shoulder. He turns to look at me with a warm smile. “It will get better sooner or later. Trust me.” He nods at my words and turns to look at the road again.

When we finally get back home I could see Benny at the window, waiting for us to get back. When he sees me exit the car he starts to bark and jump around the living room with his fluffy tail wagging. To my surprise when I walk to the side yard I see my Dad's truck with a horse-trailer. “What's he doing here?” Eddy asks as he walks beside me. I see that he left John to sleep in the car. “I don't know but I'm going to find out.” I say to him and start to walk towards the stable.

When I open the door I could see mom and dad there. “Surprise!” They yell when they see me. To my shock I see two new horses. One of them was a small leopard patterned appaloosa and the other one was a huge grayish shire horse. Both of them were with Cola who seemed to be happy of their company. “You got me two horses?” I couldn't believe that they did this after I told them that they didn't have to. I was over the moon! They were so beautiful!

“I know that you said no but I couldn't resist! You're my little girl after all! You deserve the best.” Dad walks to me and gives me a tight hug. I hug him back and can't help but to cry. “Thank you so much!” I see that mom was looking at me with a worried look on her face. “Oh God (Y/n)! What happened to you?” She looks at the stitches and bruises on me. I let go of dad who was looking at me too. “I got attacked by a bear. It was a little one and surprised me but thankfully Benny was there to stop it.”

They seem to be horrified because of my words. “I can't believe it! Did you call police?! Is it dead already?!” Mom said as her inner mama bear came in light. I try to act cool and nod. “Yeah, it has been taken care of. No need to worry about it anymore. Trust me.” They look at each other with suspicion written on their face. “Are you telling the truth honey? You know you can tell us everything.” I was going to continue but then I hear Eddy's voice.

“It really was a bear. John and I saw it too.” He said which made our parents head snap towards him. “You!” Dad suddenly yelled and started to walk towards him with fasts steps. Eddy just turns his gaze on the floor. “How dare you show your face here even after what you did?! You should be ashamed of your actions young man!” HE yelled at Eddy who turned his gaze back on him “I know and I'm sorry! Believe me, I got what I deserved for that!”

He turns to look at Eddy's hand and the missing finger. “What happened to your finger?” He questioned but he sounded to be worried. Eddy looks at his hand and shrugs. “It was the bear. It ate it.” Our parents look at him with shock in their face .”IT ATE IT?!?!” They scream at him but he only shrugs. “Yeah, but it didn't hurt. I didn't get it back either.” I could see that my mom was going to pass out but dad quickly patted her back gently. “W-well… good thing that you're alright. Where's Linda?”

My head turns to look at Eddy who had a sad look on his face. “We broke up. She left without saying anything. She drove towards the old Camp site and after that I haven't seen her.” He looks at the floor sadly. Our parents seem to be sad for him too. “That's a shame. You were her only family. Let's hope that she'll find peace where ever she is. Maybe she will come back one day since John is with you.” Eddy shrugs his shoulders and crosses his arms over his chest. “I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's too sad for me.”

I don't want Eddy to get in trouble so if police ever come here we would just tell them that she went to the old campsite and they wouldn't even think anything of it. But in the legal way Jason killed her and I was just someone who didn't report a crime to them. I'm sure that they would understand. I just wanted to protect my undead boyfriend from prison by not telling that he murdered my horrible sister-in-law. Totally believable. They wouldn't think I'm insane.

“Do you want to stay for the night? You must be tired.” I question them which makes them nod. We would love that. But you have to come and meet these horses first.” He says as he turns to look at the horses. I walk close and look at them. “What are their names?” I was curious to see if they had names already. Dad smiled at me and nodded. “Yeah. The appaloosa is 2 years old and her name is Pepper. The shire is 5 years old and his name is Mocca.” He pats Mocca's chub.

I know that Jason and John are going to love these two when they meet them. I turn to look at the house in wonder. Has Jason returned already? A smile made its way on my face at the thought that I was going to give him a big hug. He deserved that since without him I would have been dead already. And maybe I could convince him not to kill Eddy right away since he got us those pills to stop us from dreaming. This way Freddy wouldn't even have a chance to think about us.

“Auntie (Y/n)?” I hear John's soft voice say which made me turn to look at him. He seemed to be still super sleepy but it wasn't a surprise since it has been a long time since he had a good night sleep. “What is it little one?” I walk over to him and lift him in my arms. “I don't think that Jason is coming back…” He whispered with a sad look on his face. I look at him with confusion written on my face. “Why do you think that honey? He'll be back later if he's not already here.” I whisper back to him and try to comfort him.

John looks at me with an even sadder look and shakes his head. “He won't be back.” He said it again which made me worried. “W-why?” I was getting worried. Of course he would be back! He was Jason Voorhees! There was nothing that could kill him. Nothing! John leaned to my ear so he could whisper something to me. “Because Freddy said that Jason is dead.” His words send shivers down my spine and freezes the blood in my veins. I was getting scared.

“Take him.” I say to Eddy and walk over to Cola. I quickly put her saddle and bridle on her. “(Y/n)!” Mom says as I start to lead Cola away from the stable. “Where are you going?” Mom yelled to me as I get on Cola's back. “I-I need to go check something! Stay here and make sure to stay awake!” I yell at them while tears start to run down my cheeks. Mom seemed to be confused because of my tears. I didn't have time to explain. “Go!” I scream at Cola who starts to gallop towards the forest.

I felt myself starting to panic at the thought that Jason was dead. Thankfully Cola knew how to gallop in the woods. I look at the familiar looking forest. I was getting close to the campsite. “Jason!” I screamed his name but didn't get any response. “Jason!” I reach the campsite and jump off of Cola. She stops and just stands there. I could see that she was scared of the dark and creepy forest. She didn't want to be here but I had no other choice. She was the fastest way I could get here.

“Stay there girl. I'll be back soon.” I say to her and start to run towards his cabin. I could feel my heart beat against my ribcage. The old rundown cabin came in my view in no time “J-Jason!” I scream again when I enter it. To my horror it was dark. “Jason!” I leave the cabin and look around the forest. “Jason! Please! Show yourself!” It was starting to rain and soon I was shivering from the cold. My eyes start to sting from all the crying. “J-Jason… please!” I can't even yell anymore. I only could cry because of the pain.

“Pamela! H-help me…” I know that there was no way that she could hear me but I wanted to believe that maybe she could help. I stop and look around the forest. My clothes were soaked from all the rain. Suddenly I hear a tree fall down because of the rain and wind. I turn to look at the fallen tree to see a shallow grave there. I look at it for a while but then slowly make my way towards it. I see Jason's familiar clothing sticking out of the dirt.

“Jason!” I quickly run over to him and sink on my knees. He was just laying there without showing any signs of life. “No… no no no no! Jason please! Come back!” I start to cry again but I don't have much in me to cry. “I need you Jason…” I whisper to him as I lay down next to him. I put my head against his shoulder and wrap my arms around his ice cold body. “I won't let you go. I won't do it ever again.” I whisper to him as I press a kiss on the mask where his mouth is supposed to be.

I start to feel tired because the coldness. I don't have much energy to fight the tiredness anymore. “I'll just rest here for a moment Jason. Just for a moment…” I whisper to him and close my eyes. Suddenly the whole coldness didn't bother me anymore. In fact, I didn't feel it anymore. I bite my blueish lip and get a better position next to Jason. I wasn't worried about Cola. I think she ran back home already. I could just stay here with Jason for the rest of my life.

I start to shift to the unconscious state but I didn't care. I was next to Jason. The only one that I loved and would have my happily ever after with him right here. It wasn't like in fairytales or movies but it was between him and me. And even that stupid dream demon couldn't come between us. This was my story! “I love you Jason.” I whisper quietly to him as I lose my consciousness. I never noticed the movement under me because of those words…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for a late update. I have been SUPER busy with my studies and internship. My studies include animals so after school and work I try to write but sometimes I want to relax. Now I'm busy studying for my exams so the next update will be little late like this one. Once again I'm sorry and I hope you understand. I'm still so glad that I can entertain you all with this story! Love you all! <3


End file.
